La légende des Fondateurs
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Et si l'Histoire de Poudlard ne disait pas toute la vérité sur ses fameux fondateurs ? Ici, Helga est orgueilleuse, Rowena est une gourde, Salazar un beau parleur et Godric est incapable de parler en public. Du moins, au départ. Avec un petit peu de légende arthurienne pour le plaisir.
1. Hautaine

**Très chers lecteurs, comme à peu près chaque année je me rends compte que l'écriture de fics sur l'univers d'Harry Potter me manque et qu'il faut absolument y remédier.**

 **J'ai choisi cette fois-ci un thème qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà pas mal de temps : les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire une histoire classique où Salazar est fourbe, Gryffondor est courageux, Helga est gentillette et Rowena d'une intelligence suprême. Dans cette nouvelle histoire je vous propose d'imaginer une autre légende.**

 **Très bonne lecture !**

 **La légende des Fondateurs**

Hautaine

La grande demeure détonnait dans le paysage médiéval du royaume de Bretagne. Bâtie en pierres grises et en briques rouges, sa massive structure carrée offrait une façade haute, rectiligne et austère, percée d'une unique porte et d'une rangée de fenêtres en plein cintre. Une tourelle massive se dressait au coin sud-est de la bâtisse, surmontée d'un petit dôme. L'ensemble paraissait immense mais demeurait toujours silencieux.

Rien de commun, naturellement, avec les bicoques de chaume et de paille qui peuplaient la campagne aux alentours et qui grouillaient de vie.

Ce qui étonnait le plus les habitants de cette région, c'était que cette grande maison de pierres paraissait bien neuve : pas un brin d'herbe folle ne perçait les murs, et on ne constatait aucun signe d'usure nulle part. Pourtant, ils auraient tous pu jurer que la demeure se tenait là depuis toujours, perchée à flanc de colline comme un nid d'aigle.

L'endroit suscitait une curiosité régulière parmi le voisinage et les rumeurs les plus diverses couraient à son sujet : on disait que les murs, à l'intérieur, étaient couverts d'or et le sol incrusté de pierreries qu'un magnifique jardin protégé par des murs immenses s'étendait à l'arrière de la maison et qu'un chaud soleil d'été y baignait tous les jours des arbres étranges et des plantes exotiques. Et l'on murmurait bien des choses au sujet de la mystérieuse maîtresse des lieux ... Car parfois, on voyait des pèlerins traverser la région qui s'en revenaient de l'Orient lointain, et qui pour atteindre les Terres Saintes de Jérusalem avaient traversé l'antique Empire romain d'Orient. Ceux-là avisaient avec des yeux ronds l'étonnante bâtisse, ses fenêtres rondes, son dôme, et assuraient qu'ils n'avaient contemplé pareille architecture que dans la fameuse cité de Byzance.

De là, les idées s'échauffaient rapidement et les légendes se multipliaient : peut-être la dame de céans avait-elle été la mère ou bien la fille d'un empereur, peut-être avait-elle traversé des aventures rocambolesques, des complots, des coups d'Etat, des trahisons et des fuites précipitées pour finir sa vie dans la province reculée de Bretagne ... Qui pouvait savoir ? Elle était si secrète. On ne la croisait pour ainsi dire jamais dans les villages avoisinants, et on ne voyait d'elle qu'une haute silhouette rousse aperçue parfois dans le lointain, une canne à la main, marchant d'un pas altier sous les murs de sa demeure. Ceux qui l'avaient approchée évoquaient une nature fière, orgueilleuse, avare même.

Et des pouvoirs.

* * *

Les légendes n'avaient pas totalement tort. Elles exagéraient, bien sûr. L'objet de ces racontars les accueillaient le plus souvent avec un sourire énigmatique et un peu las. Elle détournait la tête, rajustait une épingle dans son épaisse chevelure rousse striée de fils blancs par les ans, et retournait à de plus sérieuses affaires.

L'aménagement de sa demeure en était une. Si les murs n'étaient pas pavés d'or, ils étaient en revanche ornés de somptueuses mosaïques aux couleurs éclatantes. Et si la demeure offrait à l'extérieur une façade revêche et fermée, sa cour intérieure était quant à elle éclatante de lumière et de chants d'oiseaux. Une eau claire et pure jaillissait des fontaines du jardin, et un gravier gris clair crissait sous ses pas entre les allées de cyprès.

Certes, Helga avait un peu triché avec la nature. Mais c'était si beau ! Après toutes les péripéties de sa longue existence, elle estimait avoir gagné le droit de se faire plaisir.

Elle menait dans cette retraite dorée une vie solitaire, pour l'essentiel. Elle n'aimait pas les visiteurs, ni les curieux, ni les acrobates ou les saltimbanques qui frappaient souvent à sa porte, pleins d'espoir et d'illusions.

En revanche, elle ouvrait toujours sa porte aux plus démunis, aux malades et aux mourants. Elle les accueillait sans leur poser de question inutile, les soignait de son mieux avec une patience et un dévouement exemplaires, et les laissait demeurer chez elle aussi longtemps qu'il était nécessaire. Du reste, la place ne manquait pas. Lorsqu'ils étaient rétablis et prêts à reprendre le cours de leur vie, elle les fournissait abondamment en provisions et en vêtements chauds puis les laissait repartir – en veillant seulement à ce qu'ils ne gardent de leur séjour aucun souvenir trop précis.

Ainsi vivait la farouche Helga, oubliée du monde et heureuse de l'ignorer. La seule personne dont elle appréciait encore la compagnie était sa filleule, une jeune fille aussi charmante que parfaitement malhabile.

CLING

D'ailleurs, elle venait encore de briser un vase.

─ Oh, Rowena ... soupira sa marraine en se massant les tempes.


	2. Maladroite

**Maladroite**

La jeune Rowena se confondit en excuses auprès de sa marraine, terriblement embarrassée de son incurable maladresse. Dès que Helga parut pour constater les dégâts, Rowena se jeta à ses genoux sans aucun souci pour sa robe de drap bleu ciel. Les débris du malheureux vase gisaient épars autour d'elle sur le sol de marbre.

─ Marraine, je vous demande pardon, je suis vraiment désolée ! s'accabla-t-elle. Quelle sotte je fais ... Dire que vous teniez tant à ce vase ! Je voulais seulement le voir de plus près, pardonnez-moi.

Touchée par ce repentir, Helga caressa les épaisses tresses blondes de la jeune fille en souriant.

─ Là, là, n'allez pas pleurer pour un simple objet, lui dit-elle de sa voix grave et apaisante. J'accepte vos excuses, mon enfant. Et si vous êtes prête à réparer vos fautes, cela nous fera l'objet d'une leçon.

Rowena releva la tête, les yeux soudain brillants.

─ Une leçon ? Oh, très volontiers, marraine ! Je serai si heureuse de pouvoir redresser mes torts.

─ Allons, relevez-vous.

Helga tendit les mains à sa filleule pour l'aider à se remettre debout, et épousseta sa robe d'une main légère. La journée s'achevait et un rare rayon de soleil jouait sur les plafonds dorés de la pièce et sur les pierres précieuses incrustées dans les mosaïques, baignant les deux femmes d'une lumière orientale. Une porte s'ouvrait sur le jardin ensoleillé d'où émanaient des parfums de rose et de lavande. Helga se tourna vers le piédestal sur lequel le vase avait été posé.

─ Soyez attentive, Rowena. Je vais vous enseigner le moyen de réparer un objet brisé. Nous avons tous les fragments du vase à notre disposition, ce qui nous facilitera la tâche.

Rowena hocha la tête sans mot dire tandis qu'Helga tendait les mains vers le piédestal et fixait sur lui son regard perçant.

─ _Reparo !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Une lumière rouge apparut soudain dans ses mains, puis gagna chacun des fragments du vase qui se mirent à léviter lentement. Les yeux ronds, cillant à peine pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle, Rowena observa chaque morceau, chaque grain de poussière, s'élever lentement vers le piédestal, s'arranger suivant la disposition initiale du vase et se rapprocher les uns des autres. Pièce par pièce, le vase se reconstitua, les motifs délicats qui le couvraient se reformèrent, et brusquement Rowena ne distingua plus la moindre brisure à la surface de l'objet.

Helga baissa les mains et se tourna vers Rowena sans manifester le moindre signe de fatigue, comme si l'acte de magie qu'elle venait d'accomplir était le plus naturel du monde.

─ Avez-vous bien observé ? Ce n'est pas très difficile. Le plus délicat est d'étendre sa concentration jusqu'au plus infime des fragments du vase. Tout doit être réuni pour que l'objet retrouve sa forme.

─ Oui, marraine, répondit Rowena qui avait croisé les mains devant elle, adoptant la posture de l'élève.

─ Bien. Eh bien, mettons-vous à l'épreuve.

Et d'un geste nonchalant, Helga poussa le précieux vase qui s'éclata à nouveau en mille morceaux. Rowena ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

─ Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

─ Vous avez bien vu que je peux le réparer en un instant.

─ Mais tout de même, un si beau vase ...

─ S'il vous est si cher, réparez-le à votre tour. Je vous en ferai cadeau pour vous récompenser.

─ Vraiment ? Que vous êtes bonne ! s'exclama la jeune fille en serrant la main de sa marraine avec effusion.

Helga la calma d'un geste, lui rappela qu'il lui fallait d'abord faire ses preuves, et Rowena reprit contenance.

─ Il faut, pour commencer, adopter la bonne position, indiqua Helga en dirigeant les bras de sa filleule. Redressez-vous et baissez les épaules. Là, très bien. Maintenant tendez les mains en avant, concentrez-vous, et essayez.

Rien ne se passa. Rowena afficha une mine désolée.

─ Marraine, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

─ Ne dites pas de sottise, l'arrêta Helga d'un ton ferme. Vous avez cela en vous, je l'ai déjà constaté à de nombreuses reprises. Vous manquez simplement d'un peu de discipline et d'exercice.

Rowena hocha la tête et, fermant les yeux pour se maîtriser, tendit à nouveau les bras en avant.

─ Rappelez-vous le jour où vous avez transformé mon chat en souriceau parce qu'il vous avait griffée, lui dit encore Helga pour lui donner confiance. Ou cette autre fois où vous aviez fait danser tout un parlement de hiboux, et en plein jour ! Essayez de vous remémorer ce que vous aviez ressenti alors, ce pouvoir qui battait dans vos veines, la puissance de métamorphoser le monde à votre envie. C'est cela que vous devez retrouver. Et rouvrez donc les yeux.

Souriant à ce souvenir, Rowena obéit et se concentra sur le chatouillement qui commençait à envahir ses épaules. Elle sentit la magie palpiter le long de son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et tâcha de percevoir la place de chaque débris de vase. Les morceaux s'élevèrent du sol et commencèrent à se rassembler, mais une chose étrange se produit alors : le vase qu'ils composaient peu à peu semblait nettement plus grand que celui qui avait été détruit, et les motifs qui se recomposaient à sa surface étaient d'une finesse et d'une grâce bien plus somptueuse. Helga écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée par les pouvoirs de sa filleule, et un rare sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, un oiseau émit un joyeux trille dans le jardin et détourna l'attention de Rowena. Le vase qui était presque entièrement reconstitué se brisa à nouveau, et Rowena perdit le contrôle de sa puissante magie : des traits de lumière rouge et verte jaillirent du vase et se mirent à rebondir avec force sur les murs de la pièce, semant le désordre et la panique. Les vitres des fenêtres éclatèrent, les pierres des mosaïques furent brûlées, et un malheureux chat qui se prélassait sur le sol de marbre poussa un miaulement paniqué quand les poils de sa fourrure se mirent à prendre feu. Rowena poussait des cris d'effroi, et une volée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent à tire d'aile pour échapper au désastre.

─ Assez ! tonna Helga en élevant les mains.

Elle paraissait si furieuse et si redoutable que ce fut comme si l'air et le temps eux-mêmes s'étaient figés de peur. Les traits de lumière s'évanouirent et le feu s'éteignit le pauvre chat détala sans attendre de nouvelle catastrophe. Un instant suffit à réparer tout ce qui avait été brisé, et le fameux vase reprit sa place sur son piédestal comme si de rien n'était. Le jardin fut à nouveau animé de paisibles pépiements d'oiseaux et Rowena, qui s'était jetée à terre, se releva en tremblant, redoutant les foudres de sa marraine.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Helga l'observait d'un air songeur et nullement courroucé.

─ Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, finit-elle par dire, mais quelle puissance vous avez ! Ce qu'il faudrait ... Oui, il faudrait vous aider à la canaliser, poursuivit-elle en parlant pour elle-même. Et vous permettre également de jeter des sorts d'un seul geste, rapidement. Ainsi, vous ne seriez plus distraite par le premier oiseau venu. Voyons ...

Désormais absorbée par ses réflexions, Helga contemplait pensivement les arbres du jardin tandis que sa filleule n'osait interrompre ses pensées. Elle marchait à pas lents et le dos droit, comme à son habitude. Son auguste silhouette s'éloigna dans les ombres fleuries avant de revenir sur ses pas.

─ Mon enfant, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Rowena, pardonnez-moi mais l'inspiration m'a prise et j'aimerais travailler à une idée que j'ai eue. Nous reprendrons vos leçons une autre fois, si vous le voulez bien.

Rowena exécuta une révérence respectueuse.

─ À votre guise, marraine. Je vais me retirer et rentrer chez moi.

─ Revenez me voir bientôt, lui dit affectueusement Helga.

Après avoir pris congé, Rowena quitta la demeure enchantée de sa marraine pour regagner le manoir où son époux bien-aimé, le jeune baron de Serre d'Aigle, l'attendait depuis quelques semaines. Elle reprit alors sa place à la brillante et joyeuse cour du roi Constant.


	3. Facétieux

**Facétieux**

Le roi Constant aimait à rire et sa cour avait des airs de fête. Chaque jour était prétexte à des spectacles et à des réjouissances auxquelles toute la noblesse du pays était conviée. Les fiers barons, flattés, amenaient à leurs bras leurs épouses dont les parures et les joyaux rivalisaient d'éclat. L'air était empli des rires de jeunes filles poursuivies par des écuyers audacieux. Les domestiques allaient et venaient sans relâche d'un pas pressé, portant des paons rôtis qui trônaient sur des plats d'or, et l'on entendait parfois les cris étranges d'animaux venus de l'autre bout du monde.

La réputation joyeuse de cette cour s'étendait à travers tout le pays, et même au-delà : on parlait partout des fastueux banquets qui y étaient donnés en l'honneur de belles dames et de preux chevaliers les ménestrels les plus réputés venaient y chanter leurs odes, et les acrobates rivalisaient d'adresse pour ébahir la noblesse assemblée.

Mais ni les funambules, ni les cracheurs de feu n'avaient autant de succès que l'Enchanteur de la cour.

Salazar l'Enchanteur savait jouer de son charme. Il se faisait attendre, ignorait les invitations répétées, arguait d'un mal de tête ou d'une bouderie.

─ Va-t-il nous venir ? Va-t-il nous rejoindre ? demandait une baronne inquiète.

─ Hélas, ma dame, il s'y refuse, répondait un page désolé.

─ Quel malheur ! se lamentait une autre. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

─ Serait-il au plus mal ? s'alarmait la baronne.

Puis, enfin, alors que l'on désespérait de sa venue, un grondement de tonnerre effrayait soudain toute l'assemblée, et Salazar apparaissait dans un nuage de fumée brillante.

─ Pardonnez-moi, gentes dames et beaux seigneurs ! s'exclamait-il avec une révérence théâtrale. Me voici, puisque tel est votre plaisir !

Les applaudissements retentissaient. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient tandis qu'il souriait aux plus jolies dames de la cour. Il s'avançait ensuite vers la table royale pour adresser à la reine un salut extravagant, et la pâle et timide créature qu'était la souveraine finissait par sourire. D'un bond, Salazar était près d'elle et, d'un claquement de doigts, il faisait apparaître une rose d'un rouge éclatant pour lui en faire don. Le roi Constant riait à gorge déployée et acclamait son Enchanteur, tandis que la foule réclamait : « Encore, encore ! Faites-nous d'autres tours ! ».

Alors Salazar faisait son plaisantin apparaissant et disparaissant à sa guise d'un bout à l'autre de la grande salle, il faisait disparaître les nappes, éteignait les torches pour répandre une pluie d'étoiles ou conjurer un vol de colombes, soutirait à une dame sa ceinture, à une autre les rubans de ses cheveux, et les rendaient changés en or pour apaiser leurs maris jaloux. Il subtilisait le sceptre du roi et soudain, sous sa main, le sceptre se muait en un grand serpent noir et terrifiant. On reculait devant la menace de ses sifflements le petit prince, garçon farouche aux cheveux aussi pâles que ceux de sa mère, disparaissait sous la table pour s'en cacher. Mais Salazar, imperturbable, rappelait à lui le sinistre reptile, le faisait ronronner sous sa main comme un chat, avant de le transformer à nouveau en sceptre d'or.

Il s'inclinait enfin sous les ovations extatiques : non, vraiment, parmi toute la cour du roi il n'y avait personne d'aussi plaisant que Salazar l'Enchanteur.

Quand le spectacle était achevé, Salazar avait tout juste le temps de s'asseoir à table et d'attraper une aile de volaille avant d'être assailli par tous les gamins du château. Petits pages, palefreniers ou bien gâte-sauces, ils sautaient tous à son cou, cherchaient des friandises dans les vastes poches de ses robes et réclamaient des étincelles comme Salazar savait si bien les faire. Et lui riait, ravi de ce petit public, et ne leur refusait jamais rien.

Une fois libéré, Salazar se laissait aller sur le haut dossier de sa chaise et, derrière sa coupe de vin, observait attentivement la cour assemblée. Il adressait un hochement de tête à Lucida la Noire, qui comme lui savait faire apparaître des objets du néant, changer leur forme à sa guise, et faire pleuvoir des crapauds sur ses ennemis. Lucida lui répondait aimablement mais leur échange n'allait pas plus loin, car le roi Constant jetait bien des regards enflammés vers la belle sorcière aux lèvres rouges, aux pommettes hautes et à la chevelure aussi sombre que son nom.

Salazar, cependant, avait bien d'autres cibles. Et peu d'entre elles résistaient à ses charmes.

Un jour, au cours d'un banquet, Salazar vit arriver un jeune chevalier en armure. Il avait une tignasse blonde indomptable, une carrure impressionnante pour un garçon si jeune, et avec cela un air gauche de campagnard à peine sorti de l'œuf. Une comtesse taquine lui lança un baiser qui le fit rougir jusqu'au front.

─ Approchez chevalier, approchez ! lança le roi.

Le garçon s'avança d'un pas vif et alla mettre un genou en terre devant la table royale.

─ Eh bien, qui êtes-vous donc ? demanda le roi Constant d'un ton paternel.

─ Chevalier Godric du Griffon, arrivé de France il y a trois jours pour vous servir, Majesté.

─ Ah, mais bien sûr ! s'exclama le roi. Votre père m'avait informé de votre venue. Soyez le bienvenu, chevalier.

Le jeune Godric se releva, rouge et tremblant d'émotion. Salazar eut envie de s'en faire un ami.


	4. Timide

**Timide**

Gerald l'hippogriffe gratta le sol de sa patte et pencha la tête en avant pour attraper quelques asticots. D'un geste sec, le chevalier Godric rappela sa monture à l'ordre.

─ Pas le temps pour ça, Gerald ! Nous sommes en mission, lui rappela-t-il.

Choqué par ce manque de respect, l'hippogriffe lança un regard noir à son cavalier et claqua du bec d'un air menaçant.

─ Mes excuses, mon cher Gerald, se reprit Godric en s'inclinant bien bas. Il me peine de déranger votre repas, mais hélas, sans vous je ne suis rien, je n'avance plus.

Gerald s'estima satisfait et releva la tête, très digne. Avec une caresse pour les plumes duveteuses du jeune hippogriffe, Godric reprit son chemin en trottant à travers la grande forêt qui entourait le château du roi Constant. Le roi lui avait demandé de mettre la main sur une créature nuisible qu'on soupçonnait de rôder dans la forêt : un petit Elfe aux caquètements aigus qui avait le don d'attirer à lui les enfants insouciants pour les dévorer. Les grands lettrés du royaume disaient que l'animal était un Erkling. Pour Godric, c'était tout simplement une proie. Et Godric adorait la chasse.

Fort comme un chêne et d'une habileté redoutable, Godric était aussi un être attentionné et sa délicatesse lui interdisait de participer aux joutes de la noblesse ou aux combats à l'épée, de peur de ne laisser aucune chance de survie aux autres chevaliers. Pour se défouler, il préférait traquer et affronter les dragons et autres monstres qui hantaient le royaume. Du reste, il devait bien cela au roi Constant qui l'avait si chaleureusement accueilli à sa cour. Godric était arrivé en Angleterre, le pays où sa mère l'avait mis au monde, sans aucun compagnon et sans autre appui que les enseignements de son défunt père. Baudoin du Griffon avait élevé son fils unique dans le pieux respect des vertus du chevalier et lui avait appris tous les secrets du maniement des armes.

Lorsque la maladie avait fini par emporter le vieux Baudouin, Godric avait pris la décision de revenir sur les terres de sa naissance dans le secret espoir de retrouver la trace et l'identité de sa mère.

Gerald pila net et leva vivement la tête, scrutant la forêt alentour d'un œil soudain attentif.

─ Tu as aperçu quelque chose ? chuchota Godric en se penchant sur l'encolure de l'animal.

Tout semblait calme dans la forêt, mais on n'y voyait guère. Une légère brise agitait les branches basses des arbres, et le sol couvert de mousse et d'herbes folles était seulement agité par les déplacements rapides de petits rongeurs. L'odeur d'humus et de moisissure emplissait l'atmosphère. Godric tendit l'oreille.

Un long grognement retentit, bientôt suivit par des bruits de pas lourds. Une silhouette hirsute, haute de près de deux toises, apparut alors dans l'ombre des frondaisons.

─ Un troll ! s'exclama gaiement Godric. Allons-y, Gerald !

Leur technique de chasse était bien rôdée : l'hippogriffe s'élançait en courant, gagnait de la vitesse, puis s'envolait vers le ciel pour revenir en piqué sur leur proie. Godric dégaina son épée et poussa un rugissement terrible en fondant sur le troll, qui n'eut que le temps de lever un regard étonné vers ses agresseurs avant d'être terrassé par leur assaut.

* * *

La journée s'achevait quand Godric s'en revint au château, traînant d'une main le cadavre du troll et de l'autre l'Erkling qu'il avait déniché par la suite. Gerald fermait la marche, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour croquer quelques insectes avant de courir pour rattraper son retard. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du château, Godric eut un frisson de malaise. Il allait falloir retrouver la cour, marcher sous les regards des autres. Godric était aussi à l'aise face à une manticore sauvage que désemparé devant une foule de curieux.

Plus terribles encore était les curieuses.

S'armant de courage, il jeta l'Erkling sur son épaule et avança, la tête baissée en espérant passer inaperçu. Mais un homme de la carrure de Godric du Griffon ne passait déjà pas inaperçu en temps normal, et l'immense troll verdâtre et sanguinolent qui ramassait la poussière ne faisait rien pour améliorer les choses. Pour comble de malheur, une nouvelle fête était donnée ce jour-là et la grande salle était pleine de monde. On eut tôt fait de le remarquer et de le héler au passage.

─ Oh là, chevalier du Griffon ! Vous ramenez encore un nouveau trophée ?

─ Quelle force il a, ce chevalier, c'est incroyable ! susurraient des voix appréciatrices.

─ Venez, venez nous conter cela ! l'appelait-on encore.

Rougissant sans pouvoir s'en défendre, Godric se retrouva ainsi contraint de marcher au milieu de tout ce monde pour déposer ses trophées au pied de la table du roi, qui le félicita avec admiration.

─ Quel exploit, chevalier du Griffon, quel exploit ! Soyez remercié d'avoir apporté la paix et la tranquillité à nos terres en mettant ces monstres hors d'état de nuire. Peste, vous ne leur laissez pas la moindre chance ! s'exclamait-il en riant chaleureusement.

Lucida la Noire était à ses côtés, ce jour-là, et son ventre s'arrondissait. La belle sorcière observa Godric du haut de l'estrade, et le chevalier sentit ses jambes se mettre à flageoler.

─ C'est très impressionnant. Comment êtes-vous venu à bout de cet Erkling ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Avez-vous employé un sortilège de mutisme ?

─ Je ... C'est que ... Oui, je ... C'est ça, voilà, oui, un ... Je veux dire, non, dame Lucida, balbutia Godric en rougissant de plus belle.

De la sueur roulait sur son front. Il était en train de perdre tous ses moyens, et les rires moqueurs de ceux qui s'en rendaient compte achevaient de le mettre à la torture.

─ Eh bien ? l'encouragea Lucida d'une voix aimable.

─ Je veux dire, dame Lucida, c'était un ... C'était un charme de Bâillonnement, acheva-t-il enfin, le souffle court.

Lucida hocha la tête avec approbation et le roi lui adressa un sourire plein de sympathie, mais les autres membres de la noblesse continuaient d'apostropher Godric, réclamant un récit plus complet de sa quête, commentant ses trophées ou bien riant de sa gêne. Le malheureux chevalier supportait mal d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention. Par chance, il finit par apercevoir un visage ami au milieu de la foule : Salazar l'Enchanteur, un gamin sur les genoux et un autre sur les épaules, s'efforçait de manger un morceau de faisan. Godric s'efforça d'attirer son attention et parvint à accrocher le regard de son ami. Salazar haussa les sourcils, soupira d'un air résigné, et claqua des doigts.

Il y eut un nuage de fumée verte, et Godric disparut.

Des « Oh ! » de surprise retentirent et beaucoup se tournèrent vers Salazar en pointant des doigts accusateurs, mais celui-ci afficha la mine la plus innocente du monde et se mit à distribuer des sucreries aux enfants. Depuis le fond de la salle, caché derrière une large tapisserie, Godric contemplait la scène avec amusement. Il respirait mieux là, anonyme au milieu des ombres. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de remercier Salazar de l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas – un tonneau de bon vin devrait faire l'affaire.

Godric demeura dans son coin jusqu'à la fin du banquet. Adossé au mur de pierre sombre, il profitait discrètement du spectacle tout en attrapant au vol quelques gourmandises lorsque les plateaux portant les mets du festin passaient près de lui. Les pitreries des jongleurs le laissaient admiratif – quelle habileté ils avaient ! quelle audace ! -, mais c'était les chants des troubadours qui, évoquant les grandes légendes et les amours de jadis, le laissaient rêveur. Un jour, se répétait Godric, un jour il connaîtrait cela, lui aussi. Il rencontrerait une jeune fille belle comme le jour et ils s'aimeraient pour toute leur vie.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon jour, peut-être n'était-ce pas les bonnes filles ce jour-là comme chaque jour auparavant le valeureux Godric, vainqueur de trolls et de dragons, n'eut pas le courage d'adresser la parole à une seule demoiselle.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour les présentations ! Je prévois pour la suite une petite dizaine de chapitres qui évoqueront comment nos quatre chers sorciers deviendront tels que la légende les remémore.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît, et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	5. Un tournoi royal

**Chers lecteurs, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :D Je suis ravie que nos quatre Fondateurs en herbe vous plaisent avec leurs personnalités triturées. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tout ce beau monde va se rencontrer.**

 **(Se repasser un extrait de Peau d'Âne pour voir comme un héraut devait annoncer une décision du roi : check)**

 **Un tournoi royal**

Ils allèrent par trois dans chaque ville du royaume, dans chaque village et dans chaque hameau. Héraut, trompette et tambour entraient au galop sur la plus grande place et appelaient le bon peuple à se rassembler. Sans prendre le temps de démonter, le héraut clamait son message d'une voix puissante :

 _« Par ordre du roi, un grand tournoi de magie et de sorcellerie sera donné le dernier jour de ce mois au château. »_

Helga résidait en retrait du monde extérieur, mais pas au point de rester sourde aux appels d'une trompette royale. Agenouillée dans la terre de son jardin où elle prenait soin d'un plant de houx, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les paroles du héraut. Un tournoi de magie ... Voilà qui, pour une fois, éveillait sa curiosité. Comment le roi Constant en était-il venu à avoir cette idée ? C'était intrigant.

La douleur de ses vieux genoux amena une grimace sur les traits d'Helga lorsqu'elle se releva. Tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en enlever la terre, elle restait songeuse. Y participer ? Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle vivait en recluse qu'elle n'était plus capable de magie spectaculaire, bien au contraire. La Bretagne comptait de nombreux ensorceleurs, bien sûr, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient incultes et comprenaient à peine la mesure de leurs pouvoirs. Helga pourrait les dominer sans la moindre peine. Du reste, prendre part à une compétition ne l'intimidait pas : elle avait affronté dans sa jeunesse de bien plus terribles adversaires.

Tandis qu'elle parcourait à pas lents les couloirs de sa demeure, observée par les visages altiers des mosaïques, Helga se mit à sourire. Elle irait à ce tournoi, et elle gagnerait.

##¤##

 _« Tous les sorciers, tous les mages et toutes les enchanteresses sont conviés à y participer et à donner preuve de leurs pouvoirs. »_

─ Vous entendez, ma douce ? s'exclama le baron de Serre d'Aigle.

Rowena, qui achevait de tresser ses longs cheveux blonds, tourna légèrement la tête vers son époux.

─ Qu'y a-t-il, mon ami ?

─ Un héraut du roi est venu annoncer un grand tournoi de sorcellerie ! annonça le jeune baron d'un ton plein d'enthousiasme.

Quittant la fenêtre à laquelle il s'était penché, il rejoignit son épouse en quelques grandes enjambées et lui prit la main.

─ Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous ?

─ Je ne sais pas ... répondit prudemment Rowena en fronçant les sourcils. Ce sera sans doute intéressant à observer.

─ Voyons, ma douce, vous ne pensez tout de même pas vous contenter d'en être spectatrice ! Votre place est dans ce tournoi, pour révéler les merveilleux dons que la Nature vous a donnés.

Rowena eut un petit rire amusé en voyant son époux embrasser sa main avec affection.

─ Enfin, Richard, vous n'y pensez pas. Vous savez que je contrôle à peine mes pouvoirs. Un malheur pourrait arriver.

─ Est-ce que votre marraine ne vous aide pas à mieux vous concentrer ? l'encouragea Richard. Vous me disiez avoir fait des progrès, l'autre jour. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez faire de grandes choses !

─ Elle m'aide de son mieux, c'est certain, reconnut Rowena. Mais ... J'apprends lentement. Ce ne serait pas prudent.

Une lumière malicieuse apparut dans les yeux noisette du beau Richard. Rowena, qui connaissait le pouvoir de ce regard-là sur sa volonté, baissa les yeux en rougissant. Richard se pencha vers elle et effleura son oreille de ses lèvres.

─ Où est donc passé votre sens de l'aventure ? lui murmura-t-il.

Rowena le repoussa d'une main câline elle hésitait encore, cependant ...

─ Cela vous ferait donc tant plaisir ?

─ C'est que je suis si fier de vous que je veux rendre jaloux tout le royaume.

─ En ce cas ... J'essaierai.

##¤##

 _« Attention : Il ne sera pas permis de blesser ou tuer quiconque. »_

─ Oh, voyons, Sire !

La voix qui retentit dans la grande salle du château était étrangement désincarnée : on l'entendait, et même avec force, mais nul ne pouvait voir celui qui parlait. Il n'était pourtant pas bien difficile de reconnaître ce ton taquin de farfadet.

─ À entendre vos mises en garde, on dirait vraiment que vous me croyez capable des pires noirceurs, reprit la voix avec un éclat de rire.

─ Montrez-vous, Enchanteur, ordonna le roi Constant en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et une nuée verte pailletée d'étincelles apparut devant la table royale, accueillie par une vague d'exclamations intriguées et ravies. Puis le nuage se dissipa et la silhouette de Salazar l'Enchanteur apparut, adressant au roi une grande révérence.

─ Sire, c'est mon grand honneur de vous annoncer ma candidature au prochain tournoi de magie. Que je gagnerai, naturellement.

─ Naturellement, reprit le roi avec humour tandis que le reste de la cour riait avec lui. Seriez-vous vantard, Enchanteur ? Vous ne savez pas encore à qui vous aurez affaire, et si j'en crois mes envoyés il y a dans ce royaume de grands pouvoirs cachés.

Salazar affecta une mine plus humble.

─ Mais, Majesté, vaincre est mon premier devoir puisque je suis l'Enchanteur de votre cour. Il en va de votre gloire, acheva-t-il avec une nouvelle révérence.

─ Je vous préfère en vantard qu'en flatteur, allez ! répondit le roi en applaudissant néanmoins. Mais je compte sur vous pour nous offrir un beau spectacle, Enchanteur. Mieux encore que tout ce que vous nous avez déjà donné à voir, et c'est demander beaucoup.

─ Je suis à vos ordres, Sire.

##¤##

 _« Celui ou celle qui emportera le tournoi recevra en récompense mille écus des mains du roi. »_

Mille écus ? Que pouvait-on bien faire d'une somme pareille ? se demandait Godric en brossant la robe de Gerald l'hippogriffe tandis que le héraut s'égosillait. Feu son père lui avait toujours enseigné que quand on avait trop d'argent, la peur d'être volé finissait par vous paralyser. Godric était tout à fait satisfait de sa vie telle qu'elle était et n'avait pas besoin de plus – ou alors ... Peut-être, si cela pouvait lui donner la liberté de parcourir le pays et retrouver la trace de sa mère ...

Gerald agitait ses ailes impatiemment pour signaler au chevalier qu'il désirait maintenant reprendre son vol et partir en chasse.

De toute façon, il fallait être fou pour avoir envie de se donner en spectacle devant tout le royaume, songea Godric avec une dernière caresse pour les plumes de l'hippogriffe. Il y aurait bien un autre moyen de faire son voyage. Oui, c'était bien mieux ainsi : il trouverait une petite place dans les gradins et assisterait au tournoi tranquillement dans son coin. Qui sait, ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'aborder une jeune fille ...

Alors que Godric s'en revenait des écuries, pensif, il ne remarqua pas qu'il se dirigeait droit vers un groupe de jeunes personnes de la noblesse, précisément ceux qui lui demandaient toujours de raconter ses exploits.

─ Mais c'est le chevalier du Griffon ! Bonjour à vous, chevalier, le salua l'un d'eux.

Reprenant ses esprits, Godric fut effaré de se voir entouré d'une pareille compagnie et se mit aussitôt à rougir, ce que l'une des dames présentes ne manqua pas de remarquer.

─ Que vous êtes sensible, chevalier ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton ravi. C'est une merveille. Cela change des brutes que nous côtoyons tous les jours, ajouta-t-elle pour taquiner les quelques « brutes » qui l'entouraient et qui exprimèrent bruyamment leur désapprobation.

Godric voulut profiter de la dispute pour s'éclipser, mais la dame ne comptait pas le laisser partir si facilement et prit son bras d'autorité.

─ N'allez-vous donc pas me demander de défendre mes couleurs, au tournoi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux charmeurs.

─ Vos ... vos couleurs ? balbutia le chevalier.

─ Vous allez bien participer au tournoi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le premier homme qui l'avait abordé. Le tournoi de magie ?

─ Mais bien sûr qu'il va y participer ! répondit un autre avant que Godric ne puisse intervenir. Comment crois-tu qu'il parviendrait à maîtriser tous ces monstres s'il ne leur jetait pas des sorts ?

─ J'espère que c'est vous qui gagnerez, chevalier du Griffon, j'ai tout misé sur vous, lui assura un troisième plein de gaieté et qui semblait plus jeune. D'ailleurs vous avez toutes vos chances : on dit que Lucida la Noire a disparu de la cour.

Godric tenta encore une fois de les démentir mais les autres s'emportèrent de plus belle, échangeant des bravades et des paris sur ses futurs prodiges. Il était trop tard. Il allait devoir concourir dans ce fichu tournoi.

* * *

Le jour du tournoi arriva et, comme l'avait prévu Helga, la concurrence n'était pas des plus rudes. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières de tous âges étaient venus de chaque région du pays pour montrer leurs talents, mais Helga riait sous cape devant leurs sorts brouillons et leurs potions communes. Tout ce qui était présenté, elle avait su le faire avant ses quinze printemps. Chaque participant était pourtant acclamé par des applaudissements, à croire que la populace n'était pas très exigeante. Il était temps de leur montrer ce qu'était la vraie magie.

Lorsque le nom d'Helga fut annoncé par le héraut, la grande magicienne s'avança d'un pas digne et fut accueillie par un silence respectueux. Elle salua le roi et la reine puis releva ses larges manches. Elle tendit ses mains vers la terre et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait conjurer, prenant de profondes respirations. Une craquelure apparut dans le sol, puis un bourgeon. Sous les yeux du public admiratif, ce bourgeon grandit et devint un plant, puis développa des feuilles, des racines qui grossirent jusqu'à avoir l'épaisseur d'un bras d'homme. Le plant croissait toujours et se fortifiait avec des grognements et des tremblements, des branches jaillissaient de son tronc et s'élançaient vers le ciel, chargées de fleurs et de fruits.

Tous retenaient leur souffle.

Soudain, la croissance miraculeuse s'arrêta et Helga fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre. Là où il n'y avait que poussière, elle avait fait jaillir un arbre gigantesque, couvert de pommes d'or dont émanait une lumière radieuse. Les applaudissements, enfin, rompirent le silence et célébrèrent cette merveille avec bien plus d'ardeur que tous les précédents. Helga eut un petit sourire de fierté.

Elle éleva les bras pour demander le calme et, une fois l'allégresse apaisée, se tourna vers le couple royal.

─ Mon roi, ma reine, je vous offre cet arbre à nul autre pareil, annonça-t-elle de sa voix grave. Il se dressera ici pendant mille années sans jamais se flétrir, ni perdre une seule feuille.

Les applaudissements reprirent tandis qu'Helga s'approchait de l'arbre et, ayant conjuré une grande coupe, cueillait quelques pommes qu'elle y déposait. Elle alla porter cette coupe à la table du roi qui, avec un regard gourmand, tendit la main pour attraper un fruit et le croquer à pleines dents. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt.

─ C'est un délice ! s'exclama-t-il en levant haut le fruit d'or dans sa main. Je n'ai jamais rien goûté de pareil. Je vous félicite et vous remercie de tout cœur, chère dame. Bravo, bravo !

La magicienne s'inclina à nouveau et se retira, sûre de sa victoire.

##¤##

─ Rowena, ma douce, je pense que c'est à vous d'y aller, lui indiqua son époux qui lui tenait compagnie.

─ Non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête ! répondit la jeune femme d'une voix paniquée.

─ Comment ? s'étonna le baron Richard, décontenancé. Mais ... Puisqu'il le faut ...

─ Plus tard, plus tard, promit Rowena qui se tordait les mains de désarroi. J'ai oublié la formule ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne peux pas y aller, pas maintenant !

Richard s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur les épaules de Rowena dans un geste rassurant.

─ Soit, je vais aller demander à ce que votre entrée soit retardée. Mais vous êtes prête, ma mie, je vous assure. Vous êtes parfaitement capable d'accomplir des prodiges.

Avec un sourire encourageant, Richard quitta son épouse inquiète et alla trouver le héraut pour demander de procéder à quelques petits arrangements.

##¤##

─ Messire Enchanteur, si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

─ Maintenant ? Fort bien, mon brave, fort bien.

Salazar s'avança dans la cour d'un pas nonchalant, jetant tout de même un regard appréciateur à l'arbre magnifique qui y était apparu. La foule avait reconnu son favori et lançait des cris de joie et d'encouragement à son intention. Les petits enfants du château agitaient des banderoles et des mouchoirs à peu près propres en piaillant d'enthousiasme. Savourant son plaisir, Salazar prit tout son temps pour faire le tour des gradins et saluer ses admirateurs, jeter des baisers à ses admiratrices, jusqu'à venir s'incliner avec emphase devant le trône. Comme l'avait fait Helga avant lui, il leva les bras pour réclamer le silence.

─ Mon roi ! Ma reine ! Gentes dames, beaux seigneurs, vous tous ici qui êtes vaillants de cœur et joyeux d'esprit, ouvrez l'œil ! clama-t-il d'une voix forte. Ce que vous allez voir en ce jour n'a jamais été vu auparavant. Vous aurez du danger, des frayeurs, des merveilles et des miracles. Vous vous souviendrez de ce jour tout le reste de votre vie, et avec lui, vous entrerez dans les légendes. Attention ! Prenez garde.

Salazar claqua des mains au-dessus de sa tête, et des nuages noirs vinrent aussitôt couvrir le soleil et plonger la cour du château dans l'obscurité. Des exclamations de stupeur se firent entendre. Le vent se leva, sournois, soulevant des frissons sur les nuques. Salazar se mit à rire.

─ Ouvrez grand les yeux et prenez garde, prenez garde au monstre ! avertit-il encore.

Les nuages s'écartèrent juste suffisamment pour qu'un rayon tombe sur l'Enchanteur et l'illumine. Dans sa main droite jaillit une boule de feu qu'il projeta au sol, dans le cercle de lumière, avec un crépitement intense. Le feu se changea en lumière, puis s'assombrit, et soudain révéla ...

Un chaton. Petite boule de poils grise qui se mit à miauler.

Un ricanement nerveux parcourut l'assemblée. Ce Salazar, quel bonimenteur ! Il savait mettre en scène un spectacle, mais au fond, c'était un sorcier de pacotille, lui aussi.

Mais Salazar fronça les sourcils : il leva à nouveau les mains, et cette fois projeta de violents éclairs vers le ciel. Le silence revint.

L'Enchanteur claqua des doigts, et le chaton prit la taille d'un lion. Avec un nouveau claquement, il _devint_ un lion. Clac ! Le lion se dota d'une queue de dragon. Clac ! Son corps était maintenant celui d'une chèvre. Clac ! Un rat apparut, courant sur le sol, et en un bon la chimère fut sur lui, l'éventrait, et plongeait la gueule dans son sang. Clac ! La tête de lion brillait désormais comme de l'or. Clac ! Son corps avait un scintillement d'argent. Clac ! Sa lourde queue s'orna aussitôt de gros joyaux. Et le monstre, grattant le sol de sa patte, défiait son maître du regard en rugissant.

Salazar n'avait plus besoin de demander le silence, désormais, car chacun observait le spectacle avec angoisse et craignait de se faire remarquer par la chimère à qui la légende prêtait une grande cruauté. L'Enchanteur faisait face à sa créature, mais il reculait à présent, pas à pas, le visage pâli par la concentration. Allait-il tenir face au monstre ?

Salazar avait visé trop haut, et il le savait. Quel fou ! Il ne parviendrait plus à faire illusion très longtemps. Mais que faire, à présent ? Qui oserait lui venir en aide au risque de se faire déchiqueter ? Salazar reculait toujours tandis que la chimère avançait au même rythme, maintenant la même distance entre eux. Il fallait garder la tête froide. S'il parvenait à l'attirer vers la sortie de la cour, peut-être pourrait-il ... Salazar scruta les environs du regard pour trouver une idée, une astuce, et ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le jeune Godric qui était venu attendre son tour.

─ Godric ! appela Salazar à voix basse pour ne pas énerver la chimère.

Par chance, Godric n'avait rien perdu de la scène et n'attendait qu'un signe pour intervenir. Il rassura Salazar d'un bref hochement de tête, mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla pour appeler son irremplaçable destrier. Dans le ciel, un cri de Gerald lui répondit bientôt, faisant lever les yeux de toute la foule inquiète. Mais Godric ne pensait déjà plus à la foule et son esprit était tout à la chasse, concentré uniquement sur la forme de Gerald qui descendait en piqué pour rejoindre le sol. En quelques instants, l'hippogriffe fut à terre, prit son cavalier sur son dos, et remonta dans les airs. Ce manège n'avait pas échappé à la chimère qui, renonçant à croquer Salazar pour le moment, reporta son attention sur ce nouvel adversaire. Elle se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière et poussa un rugissement furieux tandis que Gerald et Godric volaient en rond au-dessus de sa tête, encore nettement hors de portée.

Peu à peu, les cercles que suivaient l'hippogriffe s'abaissèrent et la chimère redoubla de fureur de ne pouvoir encore lui sauter à la gorge. Sur sa monture, Godric restait parfaitement concentré et évaluait les points faibles de l'animal. C'était tout de même une fabuleuse créature. Pourrait-il la maîtriser sans la tuer ? Voilà qui serait spectaculaire !

Ils avaient assez joué : brusquement, Godric serra les talons et ils fondirent sur la chimère. Godric plongea une main dans son pourpoint et en sortit une poignée de poudre brillante et fine comme du sable qu'il jeta dans les yeux de la créature. Aveuglée, la chimère rugit de plus belle, battant l'air de ses griffes mais sans parvenir à atteindre l'hippogriffe qui avait repris son envol. Ce fut le moment que Godric choisit, alors que la chimère piétinait la terre dans une rage folle, pour se laisser glisser sur dos de sa monture et sauter sur celui du monstre. Il y parvint, non sans mal et sous les cris inquiets des spectateurs, et dut agripper à deux mains la crinière du lion pour ne pas être désarçonné par ses bonds et ses sursauts.

Puis, subitement, la chimère se calma. Elle s'immobilisa, cessa de lutter contre son cavalier, et sa tête de lion ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Godric poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'autorisa enfin à remettre pied à terre. La foule, qui ne comprenait pas bien encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, se mit à applaudir timidement avant de gagner en enthousiasme quand Godric emmena le paisible animal avec lui jusqu'au trône. Après un instant d'hésitation, Salazar lui emboîta le pas. Le roi et la reine ne masquèrent pas leur stupéfaction.

─ C'est ... C'est extraordinaire, chevalier ! souffla le roi. Voyez, c'est à mon tour de ne plus trouver mes mots. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour mater ce monstre ?

─ Une poudre de domestication, Sire, répondit Godric qui pour une fois gardait la tête froide. Une vieille recette que m'a enseigné un dresseur de dragon, en France. Il me paraissait dommage de tuer une telle créature.

─ C'est vrai que vous aussi, Enchanteur, vous êtes surpassé en créant cette précieuse chimère, dit le roi à Salazar. Même si j'ai bien cru un moment que la situation vous dépassait, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un regard perçant.

─ Bien au contraire, Majesté, le contredit Salazar avec une parfaite assurance. Nous avions préparé ce numéro avec le chevalier du Griffon. Il fallait que j'aie l'air d'être en difficulté pour capter l'attention du public. Après tout, ne vous avais-je pas promis un beau spectacle ?

Haussant un sourcil, le roi Constant se tourna vers Godric pour lui demander de confirmer ce récit, mais le chevalier hocha la tête avec un sourire.

─ Et nous avons bien sûr l'honneur de vous offrir cette chimère pour faire la renommée de votre ménagerie ! ajouta Salazar en présentant la créature qui avait désormais un regard endormi.

─ Mes compliments à tous les deux, conclut le roi en leur faisant signe de se retirer.

Les deux sorciers s'inclinèrent et quittèrent le terrain du tournoi, suivis docilement par la chimère.

─ Merci chevalier, murmura Salazar quand ils furent hors de portée de voix.

─ Ce n'est rien. Je vous en devais une.

##¤##

Le tournoi s'achevait. Du moins le croyait-on jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle petite silhouette s'avance, les lèvres serrées mais portant droite sa tête aux épaisses tresses blondes. Sa robe bleue, simple mais de bonne facture, frôlait le sol.

─ Bonjour, baronne, la salua le roi quand elle vint se présenter devant lui. Qu'allez-vous nous présenter ?

─ Sire, j'aimerais créer une plume capable d'écrire toute seule sous la dictée, répondit Rowena en élevant la voix. Cela pourrait aider tous ceux qui ne savent pas écrire, ou qui voudraient faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

─ Montrez-nous cela, je vous en prie.

D'une démarche un peu raidie par le trac, Rowena s'éloigna pour se placer bien au centre de la cour et être vue de tous. Elle croisa, dans les gradins, le regard bienveillant de sa marraine et aperçut son époux qui applaudissait déjà. Puis Rowena ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes. Elle tâchait de ressentir la magie battre dans son sang, comme Helga le lui avait enseigné.

Un « Oh ! » admiratif lui apprit que quelque chose s'était produit. Avait-elle réussi ? se demanda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, le cœur battant. À sa grande joie, elle découvrit qu'un grand parchemin et une plume d'aigle étaient apparus sur le sol devant elle, exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité. La première partie était réussie ! Mais il fallait encore enchanter la plume, et cela était d'un autre niveau ...

Rowena se concentra à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. La plume se mit alors à léviter de quelques centimètres au-dessus du parchemin, et Rowena eut une hésitation. Etait-ce bien comme cela qu'il fallait faire ? Voyons, Helga lui avait pourtant dit ... Rowena éleva les mains en coupe devant ses lèvres et souffla en direction de la plume qui fut prise d'un frisson. Elle frissonna tant et si fort que toutes les barbes de la plume tremblèrent séparément, comme si chacune était animée d'une vie propre. Au grand désarroi de Rowena qui n'avait pas du tout prévu cela, les barbes s'envolèrent les unes après les autres, formant comme un nuage gris perle, avant de toutes se changer en plumes qui à leur tour se désagrégeaient et se transformaient.

Dans un effort paniqué pour réparer le désastre, Rowena tendit les mains en appelant toute sa magie pour rassembler ce nuage de plumes, mais une fois encore le résultat ne fut pas du tout ce qu'elle avait escompté. Des éclairs bleus jaillirent de ses mains et enveloppèrent les plumes qui, avec une multitude de petits « pop », se changèrent toutes en fleurs d'argent. Emportées par la brise, les fleurs se mirent à danser doucement dans les airs, à tourner et à s'agencer pour dessiner des formes éphémères : ici un arbre, là une couronne, puis un aigle, puis un dragon. Rowena était effondrée – mais, à sa grande surprise, des mains se mirent alors à l'applaudir. Incrédule, Rowena tourna sur elle-même et se rendit compte que, peu à peu, toute la foule l'applaudissait et l'acclamait, persuadée que ce charmant spectacle était le fait de sa volonté.

La jeune baronne eut un sourire ravi en apercevant son cher Richard qui battait des mains avec ardeur, rayonnant de fierté. Les fleurs qui volaient toujours se changèrent alors en une multitude d'oiseaux chanteurs qui remportèrent un nouveau succès et, à leur tour, dansèrent dans le crépuscule.

─ C'est vraiment très réussi, mon enfant, fit la voix paisible d'Helga qui était descendue la rejoindre. Vous avez encore du travail pour vous améliorer, mais vous irez loin.

Rowena serra les mains de sa marraine avec reconnaissance, puis elles s'éloignèrent ensemble pour aller retrouver les autres concurrents du tournoi. Le soleil se couchait désormais, signe que la compétition était terminée et que, d'une minute à l'autre, le roi allait annoncer le nom du vainqueur.

 **Les paris sont ouverts pour savoir qui remportera le tournoi ! J'ai perdu l'habitude de faire des chapitres aussi longs, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.**


	6. A l'auberge du Lard-dans-le-Pré

**Bonjour à tous, et merci à nouveau pour vos gentilles reviews :) Nous allons maintenant *roulements de tambours* avoir les résultats du tournoi royal ...**

 **À l'auberge du Lard-dans-le-Pré**

La nuit tombait lorsque tous les participants du tournoi se rassemblèrent devant l'estrade où se tenaient le roi et la reine. Helga avait fait naître un grand souffle de vent pour dissiper les nuages conjurés plus tôt par Salazar, et le ciel offrait désormais un superbe dégradé allant de l'or au bleu profond. La lune affichait un premier croissant timide, comme si elle aussi avait voulu assister aux résultats. Parmi les concurrents, certains se montraient nerveux et sautillaient sur place, impatients d'apprendre leur triomphe, tandis que d'autres s'estimaient battus d'avance et bâillaient en attendant la permission de partir.

Enfin, le roi Constant se leva et le silence se fit pour l'entendre parler.

─ Sorciers, sorcières, mages et enchanteresses ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir participé à ce grand tournoi et de nous avoir enchantés par ce merveilleux spectacle. Sachez que je suis fier de compter dans mon royaume tant de dons et de talents !

La foule qui avait assisté au tournoi applaudit à ces paroles, montrant par son enthousiasme combien le peuple de Bretagne partageait cette fierté.

─ Certains parmi vous ont été encore plus talentueux que les autres, reprit le roi, et l'heure est venu de désigner le vainqueur. Il a été annoncé que celui ou celle qui remporterait ce tournoi recevrait mille écus en récompense.

Les concurrents tendirent l'oreille de plus belle, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, imaginant déjà ce qu'ils feraient d'un tel trésor.

─ Cependant ... Les hauts faits qu'il nous a été donné de voir ont dépassé tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et plusieurs de ces exploits m'ont tant émerveillé que je me trouve incapable, à cette heure, de désigner le plus spectaculaire d'entre eux.

Il y eut un murmure d'inquiétude. Pas de vainqueur ? Pas de trésor ? Est-ce que le roi se moquait d'eux ?

Mais le roi eut tôt fait de les rassurer :

─ J'en désignerai donc plusieurs ! conclut-il avec un grand rire. Et pour tenir parole, n'en déplaise à mon trésorier, j'accorderai à chaque vainqueur la somme convenue, ajouta-t-il en révélant plusieurs sacs de toile gonflés de pièces d'or. J'appelle d'abord, pour son sang-froid et son courage indomptable face aux monstres les plus terribles, le chevalier Godric du Griffon !

Godric sentit ses jambes se mettre à flageoler. Dans l'assemblée, ceux qui avaient misé sur lui hurlaient de joie en acclamant son nom et se ruaient pour recevoir le paiement de leur pari. « GO-DRIC ! GO-DRIC ! » s'écriait la foule, et le chevalier aurait voulu rentrer sous terre. Il jeta un regard désemparé à Salazar, mais cette fois-ci l'habile Enchanteur refusa tout net de le faire disparaître.

─ Ah non, chevalier, s'offusqua Salazar en secouant la tête, je ne peux pas vous laisser renoncer à la gloire et aux richesses ! Ce sera manquer de goût. Allez, allez-y, ne faites pas attendre le roi, poursuivit-il en lui donnant une poussée dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

Le roi semblait s'amuser de la timidité de son plus brave chevalier et l'accueillit avec un franc sourire. Godric tomba à genoux dans sa lourde armure, ravi que le protocole lui permette de se faire le plus petit possible. Il accepta sa récompense en balbutiant, puis se releva et alla se tenir dans le coin le plus sombre de l'estrade en attendant que les autres vainqueurs le rejoignent.

Mais qu'allait-il faire de tout cet argent ?

─ Pour avoir célébré l'éternelle beauté et la noblesse de la nature, j'appelle la dame Helga ! continua le roi.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Helga s'avança à son tour sous des applaudissements moins délurés mais tout aussi sincères. Elle accepta le sac d'or avec une révérence et le prit sans ses bras, contre son cœur, se mettant à rêver des nouveaux ornements qu'elle allait pouvoir ajouter à sa demeure.

─ Pour nous avoir régalés d'enchantements aussi charmants que céleste, j'appelle la baronne Rowena de Serre d'Aigle !

Un long sifflement venu des gradins attesta de la fierté du jeune baron tandis que son épouse, rougissante mais radieuse, allait accepter le prix de ses heureuses maladresses. Elle alla rejoindre Helga et couvrit sa marraine de remerciements pour tous les enseignements qu'elle lui avait prodigués. Puis elle se tut et resta songeuse, car une étrange idée lui était tout juste venue à l'esprit.

Un seul sac d'or restait auprès du roi, et personne n'ignorait qui en serait l'heureux bénéficiaire.

─ Enfin, pour son audace irrésistible, pour son sens du spectacle et pour le superbe cadeau de sa chimère, j'appelle l'Enchanteur Salazar !

Cette fois, les ovations tenaient au délire tant l'Enchanteur avait su conquérir le cœur de tout son public. Salazar remercia ses admirateurs en envoyant dans les airs une volée d'étincelles vert et or qui restèrent fixées au ciel et illuminèrent la nuit. Il tournoya sur lui-même en s'enroulant dans sa cape, disparut dans un grand craquement, et réapparut aussitôt devant le roi avec une brusquerie qui fit sursauter la reine.

─ Mes excuses, Majesté, dit Salazar en s'inclinant bien bas. C'est que je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre un seul instant.

─ Vous n'arrêtez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda le roi Constant avec un petit rire, tandis qu'il remettait sa récompense à l'Enchanteur.

─ Sire, je serai toujours votre obligé.

Le roi convia ensuite les quatre vainqueurs à saluer la foule avec lui, au grand dam de Godric, puis annonça la clôture du tournoi et remercia les autres concurrents qui s'en retournèrent chez eux les mains vides. La reine s'excusa à son tour, arguant de sa fatigue, et le roi Constant se retrouva seul avec les quatre sorciers.

─ Eh bien mes amis, dites-moi, qu'allez-vous faire de tout cet or ? J'espère au moins que vous ne comptez pas lever d'armée contre moi ?

Salazar se mit à rire et s'apprêta à répondre par une élégante plaisanterie quand, à la surprise générale, il fut interrompu par la voix claire de Rowena :

─ Pardonnez-moi, messire Salazar, dit la jeune baronne en s'avançant. Sire, si vous me permettez, il m'est venu une idée sur l'usage que nous pourrions faire de cet argent, mais avant de vous la confier j'aimerais en discuter avec les autres vainqueurs.

Godric, qui aurait été bien incapable de dire un seul mot dans de telles circonstances, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris devant le calme et l'assurance de la jeune femme. Helga fronça les sourcils, tandis que Salazar et le roi considéraient Rowena avec curiosité.

─ Vous m'intriguez, baronne, répondit le roi. Vous êtes naturellement libre d'employer cet argent comme vous le souhaitez, et si vos compagnons en sont d'accord je ne vois aucune raison de vous empêcher de converser ensemble. Vous avez mon congé.

─ Je vous remercie, Majesté.

Rowena se tourna vers les trois autres avec un sourire hésitant, mais tous acceptèrent finalement de la suivre jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche, dite l'Auberge du Lard-dans-le-Pré. Richard de Serre d'Aigle, qui était accouru pour retrouver son épouse, accepta après une tendre discussion de la laisser aller, pour une fois, seule parmi les sorciers.

Lorsque les quatre vainqueurs furent tous attablés devant un pichet de vin clair, un verre de jus d'œillet, un autre de lait de chèvre et un grand plat de lard grillé, Rowena redressa les épaules et aborda le sujet qui la préoccupait :

─ J'aimerais avoir votre opinion : qu'avez-vous pensé de ce tournoi ? leur demanda-t-elle.

─ J'en ai pensé que c'était du gâteau, répondit Salazar en s'étirant paresseusement en arrière. Aucune réelle compétition – du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, se corrigea-t-il en adressant un signe de tête à Helga.

─ C'est aussi mon sentiment, reconnut celle-ci. La seule question était de savoir qui de nous quatre allait l'emporter, question que le roi a résolue bien généreusement.

Godric, qui s'était rencogné dans sa chaise, émit un bruit de gorge sourd qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment.

─ Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord, établit Rowena. Mais n'avez-vous pas trouvé ça triste ?

Helga et Salazar haussèrent les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

─ Tous les sorciers que nous avons vus aujourd'hui étaient inexpérimentés, c'est vrai, mais ils étaient néanmoins tous dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Pourtant, ils étaient incapables de produire autre chose que les sorts les plus ordinaires. Cela ne vous semble-t-il pas dommage ?

Godric se redressa légèrement, signe que la discussion commençait à l'intéresser. Les deux autres accordaient toujours leur attention à Rowena mais la laissèrent poursuivre son argumentation sans faire de commentaire.

─ Vous êtes tous les trois très talentueux, dit encore Rowena avec franchise. Quant à moi, j'ai eu la chance de recevoir l'aide de ma marraine, dame Helga, pour apprendre à canaliser ma magie et à faire un meilleur usage de mes pouvoirs. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais été capable de grand-chose et j'aurais même pu être dangereuse.

─ Où voulez-vous en venir ? l'interrogea Salazar.

─ Eh bien, que penseriez-vous d'aider les autres sorciers de Bretagne à devenir meilleurs ? Nous avons tous les quatre bien des choses à enseigner, et avec l'or que le roi nous a donné nous pourrions créer, disons ... une sorte d'école, suggéra Rowena tout en fixant un regard intense sur ses trois interlocuteurs. Un endroit où tous les sorciers pourraient venir apprendre à réaliser des sorts, des potions, à s'occuper des plantes et des créatures magiques, et toutes ces sortes de choses. Où ils pourraient se connaître entre eux, s'entraider s'ils sont dans le besoin. Un endroit qui nous ressemblerait, qui ne soit pas triste et figé, mais vivant comme la demeure d'Helga. Et si ..., poursuivit-elle en s'animant, et si cette école devenait célèbre, nous pourrions attirer d'autres sorciers expérimentés, des sorciers venus d'autres royaumes par exemple, pour apprendre à notre tour, découvrir leurs magies ...

À court d'arguments, Rowena laissa sa phrase suspendue.

─ Voilà mon idée, acheva-t-elle. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus elle me tient à cœur. Mais je ne pourrai pas la mener à bien toute seule. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Salazar poussa un long sifflement.

─ Une école de sorcellerie ! Voilà qui ne manque pas de sel, ma chère baronne. C'est même assez excentrique.

Toujours silencieuse, Helga sirotait son jus d'œillet à petites gorgées en considérant sa filleule du coin de l'œil. À la surprise générale, ce fut Godric qui prit ensuite la parole.

─ Ce serait agréable de construire un endroit qui nous appartienne, de ne plus vivre en invités, énonça-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'une certaine émotion. Seulement ...

─ Je trouve que vous avez grand cœur, baronne, l'interrompit Salazar. Vouloir éduquer tous ces maladroits ! Ce serait une tâche immense, même pour nous quatre réunis. À moins que ..., ajouta-t-il, soudain songeur. Si nous nous occupions d'enseigner aux enfants, pour commencer, ce serait sans doute plus facile.

─ Certainement, approuva Helga. Et comme vous l'avez suggéré, mon enfant, nous pourrions avec le temps demander à d'autres sorciers puissants de nous rejoindre. Il faudrait que la réputation de notre école soit vraiment remarquable, mais j'ose penser que nous en serions capables.

Ravie de voir son projet prendre corps dans leurs esprits à tous, Rowena adressa à sa marraine un sourire plein d'une reconnaissance particulière.

─ Ainsi, vous accepteriez de prendre part à cette école, marraine ? Vous voudriez bien vous joindre à nous ?

Helga eut un clignement d'œil.

─ Eh bien, si cette école que vous souhaitez construire était au moins aussi belle que ma propre demeure, je pense que je pourrais m'y résoudre.

─ Et vous Salazar ? demanda Rowena en se tournant vers l'Enchanteur.

─ Ma foi pourquoi pas, c'est une idée amusante.

─ Et vous, chevalier, qu'en dites-vous ?

L'air à nouveau gêné de se trouver en compagnie, Godric hésita un instant à répondre.

─ C'est que ... Je ne sais pas si je serais apte à enseigner, dame Rowena. Je ... Voyez-vous, je sais à peine lire et écrire, avoua-t-il enfin en rougissant comme jamais.

Si sa réponse décontenança quelque peu Rowena, elle trouva cependant une prompte répartie en la personne d'Helga.

─ Ce n'est rien, ça, mon petit. Je vous apprendrai. Vous verrez, ça n'a rien de plus terrible qu'une chimère.

─ Alors c'est dit ! conclut Salazar en vidant sur la table tout le contenu de son sac d'or, bientôt imité par les autres.

Enthousiasmés par leur nouvelle association, les quatre sorciers trinquèrent à la belle réussite de leur future école. Ils se mirent à rire, à se raconter leurs aventures, la découverte de leurs pouvoirs et leurs sortilèges préférés. Godric fit s'esclaffer Helga en décrivant sa rencontre avec Gerald l'hippogriffe, et Rowena les attendrit avec le souvenir de sa mère qui lui tissait des couvertures enchantées. Salazar s'attacha à ce que leur pichet de vin ne tarisse pas de la soirée, tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils furent enfin éreintés d'avoir tant rêvé et tant parlé, il était désormais si tard qu'ils décidèrent de rester pour la nuit à l'auberge du Lard-dans-le-Pré. Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres d'un pas lourd et la tête brumeuse, se souhaitant le bonsoir avec amitié.

Il apparut hélas, le matin suivant, que Godric n'avait pas dormi seul : sa literie avait été visitée par une vermine innombrable. Et tandis que le malheureux chevalier se grattait le crâne avec une rage frénétique, ses trois acolytes riant sans la moindre compassion, l'épisode des Poux-du-Lard entra dans l'Histoire.


	7. Premiers pas

**Encore une fois, je remercie mes très chers reviewers pour avoir illuminé mes journées de leurs si gentils messages :) Je suis ravie de vous dire que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour poursuivre cette histoire, et l'aventure ne fait que commencer.**

 **Premiers pas**

Helga, Rowena, Godric et Salazar devinrent vite enflammés par leur projet d'école de sorcellerie. Chaque minute amenait une nouvelle idée, une proposition ingénieuse, un rêve éveillé. Renonçant à sa solitude coutumière, Helga avait élu domicile chez sa filleule et était désormais l'hôte du baron et de la baronne de Serre d'Aigle. Salazar et Godric venaient souvent les y retrouver, et les quatre sorciers tiraient un tel plaisir de leur conversation mutuelle que les chandelles, reconstituées d'heure en heure par un geste nonchalant de Salazar, brûlaient souvent jusqu'au petit matin. Le jeune baron Richard se plaisait souvent à leur tenir compagnie, même si son incapacité à comprendre les subtilités de la discussion le poussait généralement à s'endormir sur la table au milieu de la nuit.

Pour chacun de ces esprits brillants, rencontrer d'autres mages était d'une émulation grisante. Helga, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent connu que le rôle de mentor auprès d'une Rowena aussi puissante qu'inexpérimentée, se délectait de débattre pendant des heures avec Salazar des propriétés de la racine d'asphodèle ou de l'essence de belladone. Au plus vif de leurs échanges, Salazar oubliait de jouer son rôle habituel de boute-en-train et révélait une intelligence toute en finesse et en subtilité. Lui-même appréciait sans réserve la prestance de la grande dame et sa longue vie aventureuse ; Helga lui parlait de voyages, de plantes orientales et d'étoiles inconnues, et Salazar l'écoutait avec des yeux émerveillés.

Helga avait également tenu sa promesse auprès de Godric : ayant rapporté quelques manuscrits de sa bibliothèque, elle lui apprit à déchiffrer, lettre après lettre, les mots inscrits. Auprès d'elle, le grand et timide gaillard se faisait soumis et attentif et la sévère Helga souriait souvent quand il ne la regardait pas.

Godric apprenait également à écrire mais se laissait parfois distraire et, au lieu de copier des lignes de mots, sa plume se prenait à divaguer et à dessiner des monstres, des sphinx, des manticores ou des griffons. Gerald l'hippogriffe, à ce qu'il apparut, aimait particulièrement prendre la pose. En quelques jours, les murs de la demeure de Rowena furent couverts de portraits des diverses créatures qui avaient croisé le chemin du Chevalier du Griffon.

Quant à la jeune baronne, elle se faisait souvent discrète et écoutait avec attention les conversations d'Helga et Salazar, intervenant de temps à autres pour les interroger sur tel geste ou tel ingrédient. Au fil des jours et à mesure que Rowena progressait en savoir, ses questions se faisaient plus pointues, au point parfois de prendre en défaut ses aînés. En d'autres occasions, elle disparaissait pendant de nombreuses d'heures pour mener des expériences et tenter de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris. Helga lui avait confectionné une baguette en bois de saule contenant une plume d'hippogriffe, et Rowena ne cessait de l'admirer et d'en faire jaillir des gerbes d'étincelles bleues ou ocres.

Un jour où Godric, Helga et Salazar discutaient avec animation, devant un feu ronflant, des propriétés du sang de dragon, Rowena surgit soudain dans la pièce en courant, les joues roses d'excitation.

─ Regardez ! Regardez ce que je suis parvenue à faire ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle avec curiosité. Rowena ferma les yeux, leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le sol : une brume argentée en jaillit, et à la grande stupéfaction de ses compagnons, la brume s'agrégea et prit la forme d'un grand aigle éblouissant de lumière et plein de majesté. L'aigle prit son envol et s'élança, faisant le tour de la pièce. Chaque fois que l'un des sorciers était frôlé par son aile immatérielle, un sentiment de profond bonheur les saisissait. L'aigle émit une note aiguë avant d'aller se poser sur le bras que Rowena tendait vers lui, puis il disparut.

Salazar en resta bouche bée.

─ Rowena ! souffla Helga, visiblement impressionnée. Quel extraordinaire sortilège ! Comment avez-vous fait cela ?

─ Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. J'étais assise à réfléchir, et je pensais à combien cela me rendait heureuse que nous travaillions tous ensemble et que nous apprenions tant de choses, et ... Je crois que cette joie s'est matérialisée.

─ Il faudra que vous nous appreniez à faire de même, l'enjoignit Godric d'une voix émue. C'était une merveilleuse sensation.

─ Oui, c'était ... commença Salazar, cherchant ses mots. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Quel dommage qu'il ait disparu si vite.

─ C'est que le bonheur est fugace, mon cher, répondit Helga avec philosophie.

* * *

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Leur projet prenait forme : les quatre sorciers avaient discuté de l'âge des élèves qu'ils voudraient accueillir, des sujets qu'ils aimeraient leur enseigner, de la façon dont ils pourraient séparer les plus novices des plus expérimentés, et de bien d'autres choses encore. Mais alors que Rowena aurait été prête à ouvrir le jour-même les portes du manoir de Serre d'Aigle à tous les petits magiciens qui voudraient apprendre à jeter des sorts et à confectionner des potions, Salazar lui avait demandé d'attendre. Il tenait en premier lieu à informer le roi Constant.

─ Si nous voulons donner de l'importance à cette école, je tiens à ce que nous fassions les choses correctement, insista-t-il. Nous devons demander l'accord du roi.

Les trois autres acceptèrent de suivre son conseil, et Salazar se mit à préparer leur annonce avec enthousiasme. Les festivités de la cour lui avaient visiblement manqué.

Ils demandèrent aussitôt une audience, qui leur fut accordée tout aussi promptement.

─ Ah, Enchanteur ! s'exclama le roi Constant à leur entrée avec une joie sincère. Quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin !

─ Sire, je me tiens toujours à votre disposition, répondit galamment Salazar en mettant un genou en terre.

Godric l'imita, tandis qu'Helga et Rowena exécutaient une révérence. Il n'y avait pas de banquet ce jour-là, et le roi les recevait au milieu d'une cour réduite mais néanmoins ravie de revoir les quatre fameux sorciers. Le récit des exploits qu'ils avaient accomplis au tournoi de sorcellerie avaient été propagé à travers tout le pays au cours des semaines précédentes, et même au-delà : on les tenait pour des légendes vivantes.

─ Mais où vous cachiez-vous donc ? leur demanda le roi. Vous avez laissé bien des dames se languir de vous, Enchanteur.

Salazar lui présenta en quelques mots l'idée qui les avait tenus à l'écart du monde.

─ Une école de magie ? Eh bien ! Voilà qui est étonnant, je n'y aurais jamais songé. Mais c'est une bonne idée, une très bonne idée, même, approuva le roi en hochant la tête. Cela me plaît d'améliorer les talents de notre pays. Et vous dites que vous travaillez tous quatre, ensemble, à ce dessein ?

─ En effet, Sire, confirma Helga. C'est la baronne de Serre d'Aigle qui a eu l'idée de nous réunir, et nous sommes enchantés de nous être trouvés.

─ C'est excellent, sourit le roi. Je vous félicite, baronne, ajouta-t-il avec un geste à l'intention de Rowena. Vous me voyez ravi de vous voir si bien accordés, vraiment, et à ce propos ... ajouta-t-il d'un ton pensif. Tenez, il me vient une idée. Cette école devra être grande, n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous réfléchi au lieu où vous voudrez la bâtir ?

─ Sire, nous n'avons pas souhaité entamer de tels efforts avant d'avoir votre aval, lui répondit Salazar.

─ Vous avez bien fait. Voyez-vous, je pense à une belle terre qui ferait tout juste votre affaire. C'est un grand domaine de Calédonie, une plaine entourée de forêts et de montagnes, dont le propriétaire légitime vient de quitter ce monde sans laisser d'héritier. Si cela vous convient, j'aimerais vous en faire don. Vous y seriez tranquille pour conjurer des chimères et des orages, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

─ Sire ! s'écria Salazar, abasourdi par cette soudaine proposition. Ce serait un honneur !

─ C'est une offre très généreuse, Sire, reprit Helga.

Emerveillé par la pensée des créatures qui devaient habiter ces forêts et ces montagnes calédoniennes, Godric balbutia des remerciements ravis. Seule Rowena affichait un sourire quelque peu forcé. La Calédonie, c'était bien loin de son manoir, et c'était bien froid ... Son cher Richard accepterait-il de la suivre jusque-là ? Elle posa une main sur son ventre, où elle sentait depuis quelques temps grandir une joie secrète. Il n'était pas question, cependant, de dénigrer ce don royal.

L'accord fut donc conclu, et le roi Constant fit aussitôt venir son secrétaire et ses sceaux pour rendre officielle sur-le-champ la création de la première école de sorcellerie de Calédonie.

─ Mais dites-moi, demanda-t-il soudain en interrompant le clerc dans la rédaction d'une phrase, pour cette école, avez-vous pensé à un nom ?

Helga et Salazar échangèrent un regard et retinrent un éclat de rire.

─ Poudlard, Sire, annonça Rowena d'une voix claire.

Godric grogna.

* * *

Ils atteignirent leur nouveau domaine par une belle journée de printemps, après un long chemin à travers des routes rares et mal entretenues. Helga sortit en grimaçant de la litière qui l'avait amenée avec sa filleule.

─ Quel enfer d'être ainsi brinquebalés ! pesta-t-elle en se massant le dos. Je n'ai plus l'âge d'être secouée comme ça.

─ Voyons marraine, la reprit Rowena en descendant à son tour, je suis sûre que vous avez affronté bien pire que cela.

Helga haussa les épaules et rajusta sa coiffure avec une mine sévère tandis que Salazar et le baron Richard les rejoignaient à cheval et que Godric descendait du dos de Gerald. Elle promena son regard sur le superbe panorama qui s'affichait devant eux : une plaine verte s'étendait jusqu'à un vaste paysage de montagnes aux sommets encore enneigés, et dont les flancs se couvraient d'une forêt sombre.

─ Quel somptueux présent le roi nous a fait ! s'émerveilla Salazar, les yeux brillants.

─ Oui, approuva Godric. Nous serons bien, ici.

─ C'est bien beau, certes, mais c'est tout de même fort loin, fit remarquer Helga. Mon cher Salazar, il faudra absolument que vous nous appreniez comment vous vous y prenez pour disparaître d'un endroit et réapparaître en un autre.

Cette requête prit Salazar par surprise, et l'Enchanteur afficha une mine gênée.

─ Je le ferai si vous le souhaitez, mais ... Je crains que ça ne nous soit pas d'une grande aide. Je ne sais me transporter que sur de courtes distances. Mais voyager ainsi d'un bout à l'autre du pays ? Non, c'est impensable, conclut-il en secouant la tête.

Helga ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant.

─ C'est seulement que vous manquez d'ambition, mon cher. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais essayé que ce n'est pas possible. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

Tandis qu'ils conversaient, Rowena avait pris le bras de Richard et s'était avancée dans la plaine, découvrant avec ravissement le ciel d'un bleu pur où des vols d'oiseaux s'en revenaient des pays chauds. L'herbe était douce sous ses pas et l'air avait une senteur sauvage, comme si nul avant eux n'avait jamais marché ici.

─ Qu'en dites-vous, mon ami ? demanda-t-elle à son époux.

─ C'est un bel endroit, approuva le jeune baron. Je pense que nous pourrions y être fort bien, à condition de pouvoir vous mettre bientôt à l'abri de ce vent qui nous vient du Nord, observa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je le trouve un peu frais. Il ne faudrait pas que vous alliez prendre froid, ajouta-t-il en couvant du regard son ventre qui s'arrondissait imperceptiblement.

Rowena lui sourit et se pelotonna dans ses bras pour profiter de sa chaleur.

─ Je suis bien heureuse d'être enfin arrivée. Les nausées devenaient impossibles, dans ce chariot.

* * *

En unissant leurs pouvoirs, les quatre sorciers eurent tôt fait d'édifier quelques murs de pierres surmontés d'un bon toit de chaume. Un sol de terre battue et un grand âtre vinrent bientôt compléter leur nouvelle demeure. Pendait que Richard de Serre d'Aigle s'empressait de conduire sa précieuse épouse à l'intérieur, Godric et Salazar retournèrent vers les chariots qui les avaient suivis tout au long du chemin et dans lesquels ils avaient acheminé un grand nombre de lits, de tables et de sièges. Godric grimpa dans le premier wagon et commençait à soulever un lourd buffet pour le descendre quand Helga les rejoignit d'un pas tranquille.

─ Laissez, dame Helga, ne vous dérangez pas ! l'arrêta le grand chevalier blond. Je pense que ces meubles sont trop lourds pour vous, si vous me permettez. Nous allons y arriver avec ...

─ Ne soyez pas ridicule, le coupa Helga en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sortit alors de sa manche une longue baguette de bois, presque semblable à celle qu'elle avait confectionnée pour Rowena, et l'agita en direction du buffet que Godric soulevait péniblement. Aussitôt, le meuble se mit à léviter comme une plume dans le vent et s'éleva en direction d'Helga. La fière dame retourna alors vers leur maison comme si de rien n'était, tenant sa baguette en l'air et suivie docilement par le gros meuble en chêne.

En peu de temps, ils parvinrent ainsi à mettre sur pied une grande bâtisse, certes un peu rustique mais néanmoins capable de les accueillir tous et de loger en prime quelques enfants. Il y avait en outre deux grandes salles où les futurs élèves de l'école Poudlard pourraient suivre les enseignements de leurs professeurs, et même une écurie.

Sortant devant l'entrée pour admirer leur œuvre, les quatre sorciers poussèrent un soupir de satisfaction.

─ C'est encore un peu étriqué, dit Salazar, mais enfin ...

─ C'est à nous, compléta Godric.

─ Il nous faudra quelque chose comme une enseigne, ou un blason, fit remarquer Helga.

─ Il faudrait surtout y mettre des élèves, dans cette école, rappela Rowena. Les rumeurs ne suffiront pas à les attirer jusqu'à nous.

Avant de gagner la Calédonie, Salazar et elle s'étaient attelés à retrouver quelques anciens participants du tournoi de magie pour leur parler de leur projet. Certains avaient manifesté un timide intérêt et avaient été chargés de répandre la nouvelle auprès de tous les autres sorciers qu'ils pourraient connaître : les Quatre Vainqueurs souhaitaient partager leurs talents au plus grand nombre et invitaient tous les jeunes sorciers à se présenter dans leur nouvelle école.

Salazar s'était rendu en personne auprès de Lucida la Noire, l'une des rares qu'il jugeait vraiment digne du titre de sorcière. La jeune femme, cependant, venait tout juste de donner naissance à un joyeux petit garçon qui était devenu le centre de son univers, et avait poliment décliné l'invitation.

─ Ce n'est pas pour moi, Enchanteur, j'ai ici tout ce que je désire, avait-elle déclaré avec un franc sourire. Mais qui sait ? Si votre rêve s'accomplit et que votre école se développe, peut-être y enverrai-je mon petit Orphéon quand il sera assez grand.

Le bambin avait retenu le doigt de Salazar avec enthousiasme. L'Enchanteur crut bien reconnaître les traits du roi Constant dans ce grand sourire. Sans insister davantage, il prit congé de Lucida en lui répétant que si elle venait un jour à changer d'avis, elle serait toujours la bienvenue à Poudlard.

Au fil des jours qui suivirent la construction de l'école, Salazar accéda à la demande d'Helga et apprit à ses compagnons comment disparaître et réapparaître en un autre lieu.

─ Voilà, il suffit de se concentrer résolument sur l'endroit où vous souhaitez aller et de tourner sur place, comme ceci.

Il y eut un grand craquement, et l'Enchanteur disparut dans un tourbillon vert. Il réapparut un instant plus tard, à dix pieds de là.

─ Ce n'est pas très agréable sur le moment, on se sent un peu écrasé, mais je vous assure que cela ne dure pas.

Avec application, Helga et Godric s'essayèrent à ce nouveau tour. Par inquiétude pour les effets que ces disparitions pouvaient avoir sur son enfant à naître, Rowena s'abstint de participer à l'exercice mais eut l'idée d'un nom pour décrire le phénomène : « Transplanage ».

─ Vous avez vraiment le chic de trouver des noms étonnants, remarqua Godric en tournant sur un pied comme un acrobate.

Le Chevalier du Griffon avait d'abord eu quelques difficultés à maîtriser le sort, mais finit par y parvenir et commença même à défier Salazar dans des concours de distance. Helga observait les deux compétiteurs avec satisfaction.

─ Vous verrez que nous finirons bien par aller n'importe où avec ce Transplanage, une fois qu'ils se seront convaincus que la distance importe peu, dit-elle en partageant une tisane avec Rowena. Il suffit d'être profondément déterminé. Et mettre deux hommes en compétition fait des merveilles pour la détermination.

Conformément à sa prédiction, ils furent bientôt tous les trois capables de transplaner à n'importe quel endroit du royaume de Bretagne, et même au-delà. Helga, Godric et Salazar décidèrent donc de mettre ce nouveau talent à profit pour aller répandre la nouvelle de la création de leur école à travers tout le pays, et laissèrent leur beau domaine de Calédonie à la garde de Rowena et Richard.

Un jour où son époux avait décidé de s'aventurer vers les montagnes pour aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelques créatures à chasser, Rowena alla se promener seule dans la forêt. Les semaines avaient passé depuis leur arrivée, et désormais c'était un beau soleil d'été qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. La lumière jouait entre les branches et les feuillages, et le silence n'était percé que de chants d'oiseaux.

Et d'un bruit de pas.

Rowena s'arrêta, interdite. Qui d'autre pouvait marcher dans cette forêt, si loin de tout ?

─ Ohé ! appela-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Une silhouette se détacha dans la pénombre des arbres, et un homme apparut alors devant elle. C'était un homme à l'allure des plus étonnante : vêtu d'une grande robe et d'une longue cape violette, il portait un chapeau bleu nuit parsemé de motifs étoilés et une longue barbe grise. L'air tout à fait serein, l'homme s'avança vers Rowena en fredonnant une petite mélodie.

─ Bonjour, ma chère dame, la salua-t-il en ôtant son étonnant chapeau. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas effrayée ? Je ne fais que passer.

Impressionnée par cet inconnu, Rowena lui adressa une révérence polie en se demandant curieusement quel pouvait être son rang ou sa naissance. Etait-ce un noble ? Un étranger ?

─ Qui êtes-vous, messire ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Un simple voyageur, répondit l'autre avec un sourire. Je parcours bien souvent ce domaine, et je m'étonnais de voir que des changements y avaient été apportés.

─ Le roi Constant nous a fait don de ces terres, expliqua Rowena. Nous souhaitons y construire une école ... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, hésitante. Devait-elle révéler leurs projets à cet homme dont elle ne savait rien ?

Mais l'autre leva aussitôt cette hésitation.

─ Une école de sorcellerie, c'est bien cela ?

─ Oui, en effet. Mais comment ...

─ J'ai moi-même quelques talents, répondit le curieux barbu avec un nouveau sourire.

Il tendit alors la main devant lui pour dessiner un cercle de fumée dans les airs : le cercle se troubla comme une mare d'eau frémissante, et une image apparut en son centre. Ebahie, Rowena distingua une grande muraille, un pont-levis, des tours massives ...

─ Mais ... C'est le château du roi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oui, je reconnais la reine et son fils qui passent à cheval. C'est ... C'est extraordinaire, messire ! Quelle est cette magie ?

L'homme agita à nouveau la main et la vision disparut.

─ Une simple fenêtre ouverte sur l'ailleurs, répondit-il très simplement.

─ C'est proprement stupéfiant, messire, et vous pouvez m'en croire. J'ai vu et accompli bien des choses, mais ceci ... Voulez-vous m'accompagner, messire ? lui proposa Rowena, prise d'une soudaine impulsion. Voulez-vous venir voir notre école ? Elle est encore modeste, mais des élèves viendront bientôt et vous seriez certainement un excellent professeur – pour eux comme pour nous.

Le mystérieux magicien accueillit sa proposition très aimablement, mais la déclina cependant.

─ Pardonnez-moi de vous décevoir, chère dame, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas ma place. Cette école est la vôtre, et mon destin est ailleurs. Je suis néanmoins charmé d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance, acheva-t-il en soulevant à nouveau son chapeau pour la saluer, et je vous adresse tous mes vœux de succès pour votre belle école.

Déçue, mais encore émerveillée par cette rencontre, Rowena lui souhaita également une bonne fortune dans le fameux destin qui l'attendait.

─ Faites-nous savoir si vous revenez un jour sur ces terres, mes amis seront certainement très heureux de vous rencontrer à leur tour. Mais j'y pense ... Je ne connais même pas votre nom ?

L'homme eut tout juste le temps de répondre avant de disparaître :

─ On m'appellera Merlin.


	8. Malgré la magie

**Chers lecteurs, je suis navrée pour cette longue interruption qui n'était pas vraiment prévue au programme ... L'appel du NaNoWrimo m'a embarquée pendant tout le mois de novembre, et avec son contrecoup habituel j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à écrire ensuite. J'espère que vous n'avez pas complètement oublié cette histoire !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, nous attaquons les choses sérieuses.**

Malgré la magie

Rowena resta bouche bée quelques instants, contemplant le point où le dénommé Merlin s'était tenu un seul instant plus tôt. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée au phénomène du transplanage. L'homme avait beau avoir été parfaitement aimable, disparaître de façon aussi abrupte alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et de se reconnaître mutuellement comme sorciers ne répondait pas tout à fait à l'idée que la baronne de Serre d'Aigle se faisait des bonnes manières. Un peu piquée, elle releva le menton dans un geste d'orgueil et reprit le chemin de leur demeure.

Lorsqu'elle en poussa la porte d'entrée, l'enfant à naître donna une ruade dans son ventre et Rowena en eut brusquement le souffle coupé.

─ Allons, du calme petit être, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre avec une grimace de douleur.

Sa grossesse était loin d'être de tout repos. Courbée par la souffrance, Rowena s'avança à petits pas vers le grand âtre tout en sortant sa baguette de sa manche : d'un geste, elle alluma un feu chaleureux pour combattre les courants d'air de Calédonie, et d'un autre mouvement elle fit approcher un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'assit avec un soupir. Agitant à nouveau sa baguette dans les airs, elle fit apparaître une choppe en bois dont s'échappait un agréable parfum de verveine fraîche. Il ne lui manquait plus que de la compagnie.

Helga fut la première à réapparaître dans un tourbillon de magie. Sa grande cape de voyage était maculée de poussière, et la sorcière paraissait bien lasse.

─ Eh bien, je crois que ces pérégrinations ne sont plus de mon âge, soupira Helga en posant son bâton de marche contre la cheminée.

Rowena fit mine de se lever pour aider sa marraine, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

─ Laissez, laissez mon enfant, vous devriez rester assise. J'ose du moins espérer que mes efforts n'ont pas été vains : j'ai passé toute la journée à traverser les villages de Cornouailles pour parler de notre école, et je pense bien avoir convaincu deux ou trois familles de venir nous confier leurs enfants.

─ Est-ce que Godric ne devait pas vous accompagner ? s'étonna Rowena. Il me sembla que vous étiez partis ensemble.

─ En effet, mais c'est encore un jeune garçon et nous n'avons pas la même énergie. Je l'ai envoyé arpenter le Pays-de-Galles et je pense qu'il pourra marcher trois jours d'affilée avant de commencer à sentir la moindre fatigue.

Helga posa ses mains sur ses hanches et étira son dos en arrière avec un grognement tandis que Rowena faisait apparaître un autre fauteuil. En s'y asseyant, Helga tâta le rembourrage avec un air pensif.

─ Vous avez bien progressé dans la conjuration d'objets, mon enfant. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais simplement adapter celui-ci à mon propre goût.

Tirant sa baguette de sa manche, Helga en donna quelques petites tapes sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait : le dossier se redressa, le bois des pieds dessina des courbes plus rondes, et le tissu bleu que Rowena avait imaginé prit une teinte orangée.

─ Je trouve cela plus chaleureux, expliqua Helga avec un de ses rares sourires.

─ Marraine, pendant votre absence il est arrivé quelque chose que j'aimerais vous conter, répondit Rowena.

─ Ah oui ? Que s'est-il passé ?

─ J'étais seule dans la forêt, et j'ai fait la connaissance de ...

Un craquement l'interrompit, signalant l'arrivée de Salazar.

─ Bonsoir mesdames, les salua l'Enchanteur.

─ Bonsoir mon cher, répondit Helga. Avez-vous eu du succès ?

─ Je le crois, mais modérément encore. Ces braves gens du Kent rechignent à se séparer de leurs enfants et à les envoyer si loin de chez eux.

Helga hocha la tête. Rowena reprit la parole :

─ Vous tombez bien Salazar, j'étais justement sur le point de raconter à Helga une chose étonnante qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui.

Les deux sorciers écoutèrent avec attention le récit de la rencontre de Rowena et Merlin et des impressionnants pouvoirs de celui-ci.

─ Merlin ? répéta Salazar en fronçant les sourcils. C'est curieux, je ne connais personne de ce nom. Peut-être est-ce un sorcier étranger.

─ Ou peut-être tient-il simplement à rester discret, proposa Helga. Il est dommage que vous n'ayez pu le persuader de rester un peu plus longtemps, Rowena. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de rencontrer ce mystérieux personnage.

La grande dame dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main et, s'excusant auprès de ses deux amis, se retira dans la petite chambre qu'elle occupait à l'étage de la demeure. Salazar et Rowena demeurèrent seuls devant le feu qui craquait et ronflait paisiblement dans l'âtre. Au-dehors, le soir commençait à tomber. Salazar observa le ventre rond de la baronne, son charmant visage tourné vers les flammes, et les légères grimaces qui le déformaient par instants.

─ Vous savez, ma chère, je pourrais vous aider à apaiser vos douleurs.

Rowena sourit en exhalant un petit soupir.

─ Ah ! Pardonnez-moi Salazar, ce n'est pas convenable pour une femme de ma condition de me donner ainsi en spectacle.

─ Mais non, mais non, ce n'est rien, la rassura l'Enchanteur. Vous n'êtes pas la première femme que je connaisse à porter un enfant, loin de là.

─ Avez-vous des enfants, Salazar ? demanda soudain Rowena avec curiosité.

Sa question directe parvint à désarçonner Salazar, qui hésita un instant.

─ C'est que ... Je n'en suis pas certain. C'est possible. Si j'en ai, je n'ai pas le bonheur de les connaître.

Le souvenir des nombreuses amantes de l'Enchanteur vint flotter un milieu d'eux, répandant comme un parfum d'indécence et de passion qui fit rougir Rowena. Elle espérait que Richard rentrerait bientôt ...

─ Je pourrais vous faire une potion, proposa Salazar. Il suffit d'un peu de valériane cueillie au clair de lune et de quelques plumes de cygne. On m'a assuré que c'était souverain contre les nausées.

─ Vous avez décidément des connaissances précieuses ! se réjouit Rowena. J'accepte avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, vous serait-il possible de la faire tout de suite ? Ces douleurs sont vraiment insupportables, pour ne rien vous cacher. Il y a de la valériane dans la forêt, et je suis sûre que nous pouvons faire venir un cygne.

─ Soit, si vous le désirez.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour réunir les ingrédients nécessaires, et bientôt un petit chaudron fut mis à bouillir dans la cheminée. Salazar apporta une table et montra à Rowena la façon de préparer la potion.

─ Regardez bien, comme cela vous pourrez la refaire dès que vous le souhaiterez. Commencez par couper ces racines en lamelles. Non, plus fines. Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Salazar posa la main sur celle de Rowena pour guider ses gestes et découper les racines de la plante comme il convenait. La jeune baronne se laissa faire. La chaleur du feu emplissait désormais la pièce et Rowena sentait des gouttes de transpiration naître dans sa nuque et couler le long de son dos. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Helga si elle ne connaissait pas un sort de rafraîchissement. Eclairé par la lumière des flammes, Salazar mesura ensuite avec application de petites quantités de poudre tout en continuant à lui expliquer pas à pas tout ce qu'il faisait. Absorbé par la concentration, son visage était empreint d'un sérieux qu'on lui voyait rarement mais qui apportait une sorte de nouvelle noblesse à ses traits.

─ Vous allez faire un excellent professeur, le félicita Rowena lorsqu'ils eurent enfin ajouté tous les ingrédients dans le petit chaudron.

─ Je l'espère.

La remarque de Rowena était sincère : alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu jusqu'alors de goût particulier pour les potions, elle s'absorbait très sérieusement dans la confection de celle-ci. Les conseils de Salazar, ses explications patientes, apportaient de la magie à ce qui aurait pu être un travail fastidieux. Salazar lui montrait à présent quels cercles décrire avec la grande cuillère de cuivre pour donner à la potion une teinte dorée, et rien qu'en inspirant ses effluves, Rowena sentit l'enfant s'apaiser dans son ventre.

La porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit, laissant s'engouffrer un grand souffle d'air froid, et Rowena sursauta. Salazar lâcha aussitôt sa main.

─ Richard ! s'exclama Rowena en s'élançant à la rencontre de son époux. Vous rentrez bien tard, mon ami.

Le jeune baron referma la porte d'un coup de pied derrière lui : il portait sur ses épaules la carcasse ensanglantée d'un chevreuil, et arborait un air ravi.

─ Pardonnez-moi, ma douce. Cet animal m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'ai dû le poursuivre à travers les montagnes et j'ai bien failli me rompre la jambe.

Tandis que Rowena prenait les mains de Richard dans les siennes et scrutait son visage pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé, Salazar acheva de préparer la petite potion et versa le contenu fumant du chaudron dans un bol qu'il laissa en évidence, avant de se retirer.

Comme Helga l'avait prévu, Godric rentra au beau milieu de la nuit sans ressentir la moindre lassitude et, trouvant la demeure silencieuse et ses amis dormant tous à poings fermés, décida d'aller apprendre à Gérald à jouer aux cartes.

* * *

Les premiers élèves arrivèrent à Poudlard quelques semaines plus tard et furent accueillis avec une grande joie. Ils étaient au nombre de sept : une petite Irlandaise aux tresses rousses et aux yeux verts, deux frères jumeaux qui venaient de Cornouailles et parlaient peu, un grand gaillard du Yorkshire au rire facile et à la peau brunie par le soleil, une jeune femme au regard méfiant et sa petite sœur qui détestait se laver, et le fils rondouillard du baron de Brodick.

─ Tiens ? s'étonna Salazar en voyant arriver le garçon. J'ignorais que le baron était un sorcier.

─ Non messire, mon père n'a pas de pouvoirs, répondit le petit.

─ Ah ? C'est qu'ils te viennent de ta mère, alors ?

─ Non plus, messire, fit le garçon en secouant la tête. Il n'y a pas d'autre sorcier dans la famille. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas comment j'arrivais à m'échapper quand mon précepteur voulait me donner des coups de règles sur les doigts.

Salazar regarda le petit garçon s'éloigner avec un air songeur tandis qu'Helga rassemblait les enfants autour d'elle et leur annonçait le programme des leçons du jour. La vieille sorcière avait une autorité naturelle qui poussait tous ces jeunes enfants à se tenir absolument sages devant elle, sans même qu'elle ait besoin d'élever la voix.

─ Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous emmener dans la forêt pour vous apprendre à reconnaître certaines plantes très utiles. Ensuite nous rentrerons pour le repas de midi, après quoi Salazar vous expliquera quelles potions peuvent être faites avec les plantes que vous aurez trouvées. Je vous recommande d'être très attentifs. Sally Dorris, si tu ne ranges pas tout de suite ton doigt je ferai en sorte qu'il reste collé à ton nez jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

La petite Sally rangea vivement sa main sale dans sa poche en faisant une grimace, mais sans oser contredire les ordres d'Helga. Sa grande sœur leva les yeux au ciel avec un air consterné.

Helga, Godric et Salazar emmenèrent donc les enfants dans la forêt voisine tandis que Rowena, qui était désormais sur le point d'accoucher, restait alitée sous la surveillance de Richard.

La journée suivit son cours paisiblement, ainsi que tous les jours qui suivirent. Les apprentis sorciers faisaient preuve d'une grande curiosité pour suivre les enseignements de leurs professeurs. Si Salazar était celui que tous les enfants appréciaient unanimement pour son humour et sa bonne humeur, ils redoutaient en revanche la sévérité de la grande Helga. Cependant, les plus ambitieux d'entre eux redoublaient d'efforts pour mériter son approbation et même, comble de l'honneur, recevoir une baguette magique créée de ses mains. Le Chevalier du Griffon n'était pas très loquace, sauf lorsqu'ils l'amenaient à parler des créatures qu'il avait croisées dans ses périples, des dragons qu'il avait affrontés, ou encore du régime préféré de Gérard l'hippogriffe. Quant à la baronne de Serre d'Aigle, elle se montrait aussi maladroite qu'attachante car elle ne parvenait pas toujours à leur expliquer comment reproduire les fabuleux charmes qu'elle créait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

─ Voyons, il me semble qu'il fallait tracer une forme de « S » avec votre baguette ... Mais qu'y a-t-il, Benjamin ? demanda-t-elle à l'un des jumeaux qui semblait désemparé.

─ C'est que ... Je sais pas écrire, madame. C'est comment, un « S » ?

─ Tu ne sais pas ? Oh, mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Qui d'autre ne sait pas écrire ici ? Dites-le-moi, n'ayez pas peur.

Cinq petites mains se levèrent, dont la pogne crasseuse de Sally Dorris. Rowena hocha la tête.

─ Bon, alors il faut commencer par l'essentiel. William et Marigold, si vous savez déjà écrire allez donc aider le chevalier Godric à préparer le souper. Et vous autres, venez près de moi : je vais tracer les lettres dans les airs pour que tout le monde les voie.

* * *

Rowena donna naissance à une petite fille prénommée Helena par une belle journée d'automne qui fut l'occasion d'une joyeuse fête. Mais ce fut la dernière fois que le soleil parut : dès le lendemain, des pluies diluviennes s'abattirent sur le royaume de Bretagne, avec une force et une persistance que nul n'avait jamais observées. Salazar inventa un charme pour protéger de la pluie l'école de Poudlard et tous les habitants de la demeure, mais le paysage aux alentours se changea bientôt en un vaste champ boueux surplombé par un ciel gris et bas. La pluie tombait continuellement. La morosité menaçait de s'abattre sur l'école, et Salazar et Godric rivalisaient de tours et de pitreries pour ranimer les esprits.

Les averses se poursuivirent tout au long de l'automne avec de graves conséquences pour tout le pays. Les routes devenaient si boueuses qu'elles en étaient impraticables. Les rivières gonflaient et débordaient, inondant les alentours et emportant les fragiles ponts de bois sur leur passage. Des régions entières furent complètement enclavées, et on ne circulait plus qu'à grand-peine.

Puis, l'hiver arriva.

Les pluies s'apaisèrent avec la venue du froid, mais le gel précoce acheva de ruiner les récoltes de l'année. Le froid était si intense que les cours d'eaux gelaient et que les animaux mouraient de froid dans les prés. Jamais on n'avait vu de si terribles catastrophes, et le roi Constant était désemparé. Impuissant à contrôler le temps et les nuages, il s'efforçait d'aller aussi souvent que possible à la rencontre de ses sujets pour leur apporter un certain réconfort, et organiser des distributions de grain et de soupe. Ni les vents glacés, ni la grêle, ni la neige ne suffisaient à le cloîtrer en son château.

Dans la lointaine Calédonie, le mauvais temps menaçait la santé de la fragile petite Helena. Rowena berçait avec inquiétude la fillette qui toussait dans ses bras, et Salazar s'était à nouveau mis à son service.

─ J'ai déjà vu ce genre de fièvre, mais jamais chez un enfant si petit, dit l'Enchanteur en posant une main légère sur le front de l'enfant, l'air sombre. Je pense que nous pourrions essayer de préparer une déclinaison mineure de la Pimentine. Qu'en pensez-vous, Rowena ?

─ Vous avez bien plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine, répondit la baronne. Je vous fais confiance.

Salazar caressa pensivement la petite tête d'Helena, puis se mit au travail. Rowena restait souvent auprès de lui quand il préparait ses potions afin de profiter de la chaleur du feu et d'inspirer les effluves apaisants des décoctions. Du reste, Salazar s'efforçait toujours de divertir Helena en conjurant des petites étincelles qui venaient jouer sous son nez et éclataient en myriades de paillettes lumineuses. Quand la Pimentine fut prête, il en fit boire une cuillérée à l'enfant qui avala sans broncher. Sa mère observa avec attention le petit visage qui reprenait des couleurs. La toux d'Helena se calma peu à peu.

─ Il me semble que cela lui a fait du bien, dit-elle avec soulagement. Merci, mon ami, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras de Salazar.

─ Je suis à votre service.

Le baron Richard, qui était sorti couper du bois, rentra sur ces entrefaites et vint se pencher sur sa fille avec un regard inquiet.

─ Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? s'alarma-t-il. Elle a de la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles ! Est-ce vous qui avez fait ça, Salazar ? Vous lui avez encore donné une de vos mixtures ?

─ Ne l'accusez pas, Richard, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, intervint Rowena d'un ton agacé.

Son époux se tourna vers elle, surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui de cette façon.

─ Mais enfin ...

─ Helena va très bien. Salazar a en effet préparé une potion, à ma demande, et cette potion a eu les effets que nous espérions pour restaurer la santé de notre fille. Cette petite fumée n'est qu'un effet secondaire qui passera bientôt.

─ Je ... Très bien, ma douce. Je ne savais pas. Voulez-vous bien me la donner un moment ?

Richard tendit les mains pour prendre Helena des bras de sa mère et constater par lui-même que la petite avait retrouvé une certaine vivacité. Salazar échangea un regard avec Rowena, esquissa un petit sourire, puis se retira pour laisser la jeune femme avec sa famille.

Il descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle meublée de tables et de bancs où ils se réunissaient pour enseigner à leurs jeunes élèves. La salle était vide pour le moment, les enfants étant occupés à prendre leur repas du soir dans la pièce voisine d'où s'échappait une joyeuse clameur. Salazar hésitait à aller les rejoindre. La réaction du baron Richard l'avait mis mal à l'aise et, plus il y songeait, plus il se sentait énervé. Manifestement, le jeune baron n'appréciait pas que son épouse passe autant de temps en compagnie de l'Enchanteur, lui dont le charme avait fait tant de victimes. Il se méfiait de Salazar. Soit. Mais celui-ci n'appréciait pas d'être traité comme le dernier des malotrus. Richard n'avait même pas exprimé la moindre reconnaissance pour les soins que Salazar portait à Helena. Rowena avait bien fait de le remettre à sa place. Cet homme manquait décidément de finesse, et sa compagnie commençait à devenir lassante. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas la moindre bribe de pouvoir magique ...

Tandis qu'il se laissait aller à ces réflexions, Salazar s'approcha de la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage enneigé. Soudain, il aperçut du mouvement : une silhouette sombre semblait approcher. Intrigué, Salazar plissa les yeux. Un petit sortilège de détection l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain à cheval. Dehors par ce temps ! Helga et Godric étaient à côté avec les enfants, il devait donc s'agir d'un nouveau venu. Salazar s'élança aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure pour accueillir l'étranger qui arrivait sans doute de loin.

─ Soyez le bienvenu à Poudlard ! lança-t-il en élevant ses mains en porte-voix. Venez vous mettre à l'abri.

Le cheval avança jusqu'à Salazar d'un pas lent – la pauvre bête semblait épuisée. Cependant, son cavalier ne prit même pas la peine de descendre de sa monture.

─ J'apporte un message urgent pour l'Enchanteur Salazar, annonça-t-il.

─ C'est moi. Qu'y a-t-il ?

─ C'est le roi, messire. Le roi Constant. Il se meurt.

Ce fut comme si on avait asséné un coup de massue sur la tête de l'Enchanteur. Un grand froid s'empara soudain de lui.

─ Que ... Comment ? Que dites-vous ? balbutia-t-il en s'approchant du cavalier.

─ Je vous en conjure, messire, venez au plus vite. Le roi est gravement malade et vous appelle à son chevet. On m'a envoyé vous prévenir mais les routes étaient mauvaises, il m'a fallu bien des jours pour vous trouver, et le temps est compté ...

Salazar n'attendit pas un instant de plus et, le cœur battant sur un rythme erratique, transplana aussitôt vers le château du Roi Constant. Il arriva un instant plus tard devant les portes de la chambre du roi et entra sans demander d'autorisation. Le roi l'appelait à son chevet. Salazar s'avança vers le grand lit de bois sombre sans prêter attention aux groupes d'hommes et de femmes qui l'entouraient avec des airs affligés. Redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver, Salazar arriva jusqu'au roi et tomba à genoux près de sa couche. Le roi reposait, étendu de tout son long, les yeux clos et le visage affreusement pâle. La main de Salazar tremblait quand il prit celle du roi.

Rien. Aucun mouvement. Plus de vie.

─ Vous arrivez trop tard, Enchanteur, fit derrière lui la voix étranglée de la reine. Le roi est mort ce matin.

 **Fun fact : le nom du baron de Brodick vient d'un château en Ecosse qui est réputé hanté par la « Dame Grise », contaminée par la peste, qui mourut de faim dans un cachot. Voilà voilà.**


	9. Orphéon

**Je suis DESOLEE.**

 **Je crois que je n'ai jamais laissé une fic en attente aussi longtemps. Six longs mois. J'ai honte. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas écrit tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre, mais au final il me paraissait déjà assez long.**

 **Pour ma défense, j'ai consacré l'essentiel de mon énergie ces derniers temps au re-travail d'un de mes vieux romans qui en avait bien besoin. J'espère avoir de bonnes nouvelles à vous donner à ce sujet dans les prochains mois ... (en espérant que j'arrive à poster d'autres chapitres d'ici là !).**

 **Petit résumé des épisodes précédents : **

**Helga est une sorcière hautaine et solitaire, Rowena une charmante baronne maladroite, Salazar le charismatique Enchanteur de la Cour, et Godric un chevalier aussi redoutable face à un dragon qu'empoté face à une jolie fille. Son fidèle destrier est un hippogriffe nommé Gérald.**

 **Etant devenus amis, ils décident de fonder une école pour jeunes sorciers. Ils s'installent en Ecosse, fondent une petite bicoque du nom de Poudlard et y accueillent leurs premiers élèves.**

 **Mais une série de tempêtes et de malheurs s'abattent sur le royaume jusqu'au dernier : la mort soudaine du roi Constant. Salazar vole à son chevet, mais trop tard.**

 **Orphéon**

─ Tiens, que fait cet homme dehors ? s'étonna Helga en apercevant, par la fenêtre, un cavalier qui se tenait seul sous la pluie.

Godric jeta un œil à son tour et haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

─ On dirait un messager.

Confiant à Godric les élèves qui soupaient bruyamment autour d'eux, Helga se leva et alla ouvrir leur porte à l'étranger. La vieille sorcière appréciait certes peu de côtoyer des inconnus, mais il aurait fallu ne pas avoir de cœur pour laisser un voyageur dehors par une nuit si noire et si pluvieuse. Au dehors, l'homme restait immobile et fixait un carré de terre devant lui avec un air hébété. Des touffes de sa tignasse brune dépassaient de son casque en cuir et en métal. Il avait un long nez et ses épaisses moustaches, trempées, pendaient misérablement.

─ Voulez-vous entrer vous réchauffer ? demanda Helga en ouvrant la porte.

L'homme eut un léger sursaut, puis se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux avant de secouer fermement la tête.

─ Grand merci, ma dame, répondit-il d'une voix grave en descendant de cheval.

Sur les indications d'Helga, il prit d'abord le soin de conduire sa monture à l'écurie – où Gérald considéra la nouvelle bête avec une certaine morgue – puis gagna l'intérieur de la demeure.

─ Quel bon vent vous amène dans notre région ? l'interrogea Helga qui l'attendait au salon.

─ Un bien triste vent, ma dame, je le regrette, soupira le messager. Le roi Constant est au plus mal. J'ai été envoyé prévenir messire Salazar, mais quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle il a ... Je ne sais comment c'est arrivé, mais il a disparu. Volatilisé !

─ Le roi ? répéta Helga qui avait pâli. Le roi est mort ?

─ Il vivait encore quand j'ai quitté le château, mais hélas ... Il était déjà très affaibli, répondit le messager en secouant la tête.

Sous le choc, Helga resta un instant muette. Le roi Constant aux portes de la mort ... La nouvelle était bien malheureuse. Ainsi allait la vie : elle-même avait déjà vu bien des souverains se succéder, dans ce royaume et dans d'autres. Mais le roi Constant avait compté parmi ceux qu'elle estimait. Il avait permis la rencontre des quatre sorciers et avait toujours soutenu leurs projets. Ils lui en seraient à jamais redevables.

─ Vous dites que messire Salazar a disparu ? reprit-elle.

─ Oui, ma dame, confirma le messager avec embarras. Je ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est inexplicable.

─ Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Helga, ce n'est que l'un des tours de l'Enchanteur.

Salazar avait dû transplaner pour se rendre aussitôt au chevet du roi. Pauvre Salazar ... Le roi et lui avaient entretenu des relations aussi chaleureuses que peuvent le faire un roi et son sujet. Il devait être effondré. Et Godric ...

─ Vous devez être affamé, dit Helga au messager. Venez donc à table : si les enfants n'ont pas tout englouti il doit bien rester encore de la soupe.

L'étranger la remercia à nouveau et la suivit jusqu'au réfectoire où les apprentis sorciers achevaient de souper sous la surveillance du Chevalier du Griffon. Helga frappa dans ses mains et éleva la voix pour attirer leur attention.

─ Il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir, mes enfants. William et Marigold, conduisez les petits au dortoir je vous prie. Godric, voulez-vous bien aller chercher Rowena et le baron ? Je souhaiterais vous parler à tous.

Chacun obéit à ses instructions tandis que le messager, avec toute la sérénité du devoir accompli, s'attablait devant un bol fumant de soupe au lard délicieusement épaisse. Les petits montèrent à l'étage dans un ordre passable le jeune Tristan tira les tresses rousses de la petite Erlina, qui en retour lui pinça le nez jusqu'à ce que Marigold les force tous deux à s'excuser à moins qu'elle ne les change en taupes.

Helga alla attendre ses compagnons dans la pièce qui leur servait de salon et, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils, plongea son regard dans la flambée chaleureuse qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Rowena, Richard et Godric ne furent pas longs à la rejoindre.

─ Qu'y a-t-il, marraine ? demanda Rowena. Godric nous a dit qu'un messager était arrivé. Et où est Salazar ?

─ Il s'est rendu au chevet du roi Constant, répondit Helga en se retournant vers eux, l'air grave. Le roi se meurt.

L'incompréhension, le choc et la consternation se peignirent sur les visages, comme Helga s'y était attendue. Tandis qu'elle partageait avec eux les maigres informations dont elle disposait, Godric alla s'asseoir d'un pas chancelant. Richard serrait dans ses bras la sensible Rowena, qui versait des larmes silencieuses.

─ Vous pensez que Salazar est auprès du roi, n'est-ce pas ? finit par demander Godric d'une voix blanche. Croyez-vous que nous pourrions le rejoindre ?

─ Si le roi vivait encore ... hésita Helga. Mais j'en doute, hélas, aux dires du messager. Il vaut mieux attendre que Salazar revienne nous dire ce qu'il en est. La reine doit être plongée dans l'affliction. Il ne serait peut-être pas convenable d'imposer notre présence au milieu de son chagrin.

Après ces paroles, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot pendant un long moment. Rowena avait séché ses larmes et évoquait à voix basse, avec son époux, ses souvenirs du souverain. Helga faisait les cent pas tout en jetant à la porte d'entrée des coups d'œil nerveux. Pourquoi Salazar tardait-il tant à revenir les informer de ce qu'il se passait ? Où qu'il se trouvait, il pouvait transplaner en un instant. Son absence prolongée la préoccupait et la rendait impatiente.

Quant à Godric, c'était à son tour de contempler le feu d'un air absent. Il avait dans le cœur le sentiment d'un vide immense, à lui donner le vertige. Le roi Constant avait été plein de bontés pour lui. Il l'avait accueilli à sa cour, lui, le petit chevalier orphelin venu d'ailleurs, et lui avait manifesté son estime en lui confiant pour mission de chasser les monstres du royaume. La nouvelle de son trépas remuait en Godric les douloureux souvenirs de la mort de son père, le vieux Baudoin du Griffon. Et elle lui rappelait aussi les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter la France, le pays de son père, pour se rendre dans le royaume où il avait vu le jour et où sa mère avait vécu. Où, peut-être, elle vivait encore.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et tous sursautèrent : Salazar venait d'apparaître au milieu d'eux, les bras chargés d'un ballot blanc. Un ballot dont émergeait une touffe de cheveux noirs.

─ Salazar ! s'exclama Rowena. Dites-nous vite ...

─ Le roi, est-il ... ? tenta Godric.

─ Mais qu'avez-vous là ? questionna Helga en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

─ Chut ! Vous allez le réveiller, répondit Salazar en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Une petite main s'était échappée des couvertures blanches. Avec précautions, Salazar la remit à sa place tandis que les quatre autres retenaient leurs questions.

─ Qui est cet enfant ? demanda Helga à voix basse.

─ Le fils de Lucida la Noire, Orphéon. Elle me l'a confié pour le mettre à l'abri.

─ À l'abri ? Mais de quoi donc ? s'étonna Rowena. Un enfant de cet âge devrait être avec sa...

─ Lucida n'est pas en mesure de s'occuper de son enfant, répondit Salazar – et sa voix avait une froideur inhabituelle qui fit frissonner Helga. Elle est en fuite. La reine a lancé les troupes royales après elle.

─ Que ... Comment ? bégaya Richard. Mais ...

Avec fermeté, Helga prit l'enfant endormi des bras de Salazar et lui désigna l'un des fauteuils.

─ Asseyez-vous, mon ami, et racontez-nous tout cela en détails. Godric, pourriez-vous nous préparer un peu de thé ?

Le chevalier hocha la tête et, tirant sa baguette, fit apparaître un petit chaudron fumant dans la cheminée. Un parfum légèrement fumé se répandit dans la pièce. Tandis qu'Helga et Rowena matérialisaient ce qu'il fallait de fauteuils, de tasses ainsi qu'une petite table, Salazar les regarda faire d'un air hagard. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés pour écouter son récit, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

─ J'ai transplané au château dès que le messager m'a prévenu, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le roi Constant est mort. On l'avait étendu sur son lit, apprêté comme pour un couronnement. Des prêtres priaient pour son âme. Le petit prince se trouvait là, ainsi que la reine, bien évidemment. Elle m'a reproché d'être arrivé trop tard.

─ Ce n'était pas votre faute ... intervint Rowena, compatissante.

─ De l'avis de la reine, si. La reine nous en veut, à nous tous, pour ce qui est advenu. Elle affirme que, si nous n'avions pas été absorbés par notre école ridicule, si nous étions restés à la Cour, nous aurions pu intervenir et sauver le roi.

─ Mais enfin, c'est tout à fait injuste ! s'exclama Helga.

Salazar garda les yeux baissés. Une part de lui, manifestement, s'accusait du trépas de son ami.

─ Et comment avez-vous trouvé l'enfant de Lucida la Noire ? demanda Godric, dont le ton las trahissait la même culpabilité.

─ C'est elle qui est venue à moi. La reine m'a sommé de quitter le château et c'est tout juste si les gardes ne m'ont pas jeté dehors. J'étais ... désemparé, avoua l'Enchanteur d'un ton amer. Je ne savais que faire, je ne pouvais pas encore rentrer alors que j'avais à peine eu le temps de rendre hommage au roi. Alors je me suis mis à marcher dans les rues, jusqu'à une taverne que je connaissais bien et où je comptais m'arrêter. C'est là que Lucida m'a trouvé. Sans doute avait-elle lancé un sortilège de détection. Elle m'a abordé alors que j'arrivais à la taverne et m'a demandé de la suivre dans une ruelle plus discrète : elle était si changée que c'est à peine si je l'ai reconnue.

─ Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Que lui arrivait-il ? interrogea Rowena d'un ton inquiet.

─ La reine, je vous l'ai dit. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais osé le faire savoir du temps où le roi vivait, elle a toujours été terriblement jalouse de Lucida. Des gardes sont venus chez elle pour l'arrêter à peine une heure après que le roi a rendu son dernier soupir ...

Rowena et Richard échangèrent un regard. Il était commun que les rois aient des maîtresses et que leurs reines s'en accommodent, mais Rowena éprouvait de la compassion pour cette malheureuse femme qui n'avait pas choisi son époux et n'avait pas su s'en faire aimer. Si Richard avait eu une maîtresse ... L'idée suffisait à l'horrifier. Oui, elle comprenait bien la jalousie qui pouvait pousser une femme à poursuivre sa rivale et à vouloir se venger d'elle. Pourtant, Lucida était aussi une jeune mère, comme Rowena elle-même.

─ Que comptaient-ils faire de l'enfant, s'ils arrêtaient sa mère ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Salazar haussa les épaules avec une grimace.

─ Je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'ils auraient laissé Lucida le garder avec elle en prison. Peut-être qu'ils lui auraient brisé le crâne contre un mur.

─ Comment ?! s'écria Rowena. Mais c'est horrible !

─ Salazar, sûrement vous exagérez ? intervint Helga. La reine ne pourrait pas ordonner une chose aussi cruelle !

─ C'est une femme pleine d'aigreur et d'amertume, qui sait ce dont elle serait capable ? répondit Salazar. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucida n'attend d'elle que le pire. Lorsque les gardes sont venus l'emmener, elle était certaine que la reine ne se contenterait pas de l'emprisonner mais qu'elle la ferait certainement exécuter.

─ Alors, comment leur a-t-elle échappé ? fit Godric.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, Salazar eut un petit sourire en coin.

─ Comme une sorcière. Elle a immobilisé les gardes, puis a modifié leur mémoire pour leur faire croire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée et les a envoyés se perdre au fond d'un bois. Après cela, elle a pris son enfant et s'est enfuie. Comme moi, elle arrivait à peine à accepter l'idée que le roi était mort et a voulu s'en rendre compte de ses propres yeux.

─ Quelle folie ! s'exclama Helga. Elle voulait entrer au château alors qu'elle se savait recherchée ?

─ Je crois qu'elle n'avait plus l'esprit très clair. La nouvelle de la mort du roi lui causait une peine terrible, et elle redoutait ce qui pourrait leur arriver, à son enfant et à elle. Par chance, elle m'a trouvé avant d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

─ Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amenée ici, avec son enfant ? demanda Godric. Nous aurions été heureux de l'accueillir.

─ Je le lui ai proposé, bien sûr. Mais elle se doutait que la reine penserait certainement à venir la chercher ici. Elle a tenu à protéger son fils avant tout. C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de l'emmener avec moi, tandis qu'elle partait à l'autre bout du pays. Je crois qu'elle va tâcher d'être reconnue en chemin pour que la reine n'ait pas l'idée de la chercher ici. Après cela elle s'embarquera peut-être pour la France, ou bien pour l'Espagne ...

─ Pauvre femme, soupira Rowena. Quel terrible sacrifice elle a dû faire ... Jamais je ne pourrais supporter d'être séparée d'Helena.

─ Espérons que la reine se raisonnera bientôt et que Lucida pourra revenir chercher son petit Orphéon, conclut Helga en caressa du bout du doigt le visage de l'enfant endormi.

Suite à ces paroles, ils demeurèrent tous en silence autour du feu jusqu'à avoir bu la dernière goutte de thé.

* * *

Il apparut hélas que la reine ne se raisonnait pas. Lucida ne revint pas chercher son enfant la semaine suivante, ni le mois d'après, ni tout le reste de l'hiver. Quand le printemps arriva le petit Orphéon, que l'on nommait désormais Orphéon Black en souvenir de sa mère, avait été tout à fait adopté par les quatre fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. Rowena et Richard de Serre d'Aigle s'amusaient à le faire jouer en compagnie de leur petite Helena dont il était l'aîné de quelques mois. Godric le faisait rire aux éclats en le faisant trotter sur le dos de petits animaux, maintenu en place par quelques sortilèges adroits. La fière Helga affectait de rester insensible face aux mines et aux gazouillis de l'enfant, mais c'était toujours elle qui s'inquiétait de sa santé, s'assurait qu'il était bien couvert et qu'il ne manquait pas d'appétit. Salazar l'avait surprise plus d'une fois en flagrant délit de tricotage de petites couvertures douillettes.

Quant à lui, l'Enchanteur veillait sur l'enfant avec toute l'affection qu'il avait eue pour son défunt père. Plusieurs fois par jour, il observait d'un œil inquiet la route qui menait à Poudlard en redoutant de voir apparaître des soldats envoyés par la reine. Ses craintes ne s'étaient pas encore réalisées pour le moment, mais Salazar s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait advenir si Poudlard et ses habitants devaient un jour être attaqués. La petite maison n'avait aucun moyen de défense. Ses trois compagnons et lui-même seraient certainement capables de combattre, mais il faudrait également protéger tous les enfants. Peut-être … peut-être serait-il utile, un jour, de leur enseigner quelques techniques de combat. Simplement pour assurer leur sûreté, comme ils s'y étaient engagés auprès de leurs familles.

Pour l'heure, Salazar ne partageait pas ces pensées avec ses compagnons. Seule Helga semblait se douter qu'il cachait quelque chose – mais Helga le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

D'ailleurs, Salazar gardait désormais bien des choses pour lui.

Aux premiers jours de l'été, le baron Richard dut partir en voyage.

— Je me dois de visiter nos terres, ma douce, expliqua-t-il à son épouse inquiète. Cela fait trop longtemps que je néglige mes devoirs : il faut aller voir ce que rendent les terrains, si les récoltes s'annoncent bonnes, si les villages sont prospères et si les paysans se portent bien.

— Mais n'avez-vous pas pour cela des intendants ? demanda Rowena. Vous voir partir me serre le cœur, mon ami. Vous serez absent si longtemps, et je ne pourrai même pas vous écrire …

Le baron prit le visage de son épouse dans ses mains et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— N'ayez crainte. Je reviendrai bientôt, et en attendant j'ose penser que vous aurez fort à faire ici, avec Helena et vos jeunes élèves. Quant à moi, je voyagerai avec une bonne escorte et n'aurai rien à redouter sur les chemins. Mais il est important que je fasse ce voyage par moi-même, que je voie les choses de mes propres yeux. Les intendants compétents sont rares, et parmi eux peu sont honnêtes. Je dois assumer mes responsabilités.

Rowena baissa la tête en signe de résignation. Richard lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille quelques dernières paroles d'apaisement, puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Le matin était ensoleillé, et les trois autres sorciers étaient sortis pour souhaiter un bon voyage au baron et l'aider à préparer ses malles, tandis que les enfants profitaient d'une petite heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Richard avait loué les services de trois soldats pour l'accompagner sur sa route : arrivés la veille, les trois hommes ouvraient des yeux éberlués chaque fois qu'ils assistaient à un nouveau sort. Pour l'heure, deux d'entre eux attendaient le signal du départ pour monter en selle tandis que le troisième acceptait avec reconnaissance quelques provisions supplémentaires offertes par Helga.

─ Ce sont des gâteaux aux graines de rose-de-lune, indiqua-t-elle. Vous verrez, mangez-les le soir et cela vous tiendra bien au corps. Les nuits sont fraîches dans la région.

─ Grand merci, ma dame, répondit le soldat en s'inclinant.

─ Allons, il faut nous mettre en route ! lança Richard.

Il prit dans les siennes les mains de son épouse et y déposa un dernier baiser, puis salua Godric, Salazar et Helga avec affection avant de monter en selle. Quelques instants plus tard, les quatre hommes n'étaient déjà plus qu'un nuage de poussière à l'horizon. Godric les suivit du regard longuement, plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer la route dans les rayons du soleil levant.

─ Qu'observez-vous avec autant d'attention ? lui demanda Salazar tandis qu'Helga prenait Rowena par le bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur.

─ Je me demande si je n'aurais pas souhaité partir avec eux, avoua le jeune Chevalier du Griffon.

─ Partir ? s'étonna Salazar. Mais nous avons besoin de vous ici, à l'école, pour enseigner aux enfants !

─ Je le sais, soupira Godric en détournant le regard de la route poussiéreuse, mais cela me démange. Je dois vous confier que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre ainsi, en grande compagnie. N'allez pas croire que je souhaite vous quitter, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, seulement ...

─ Non, je comprends bien ce que vous voulez dire, le rassura Salazar. C'est naturel : vous avez coutume de vous débrouiller par vous-même, de vivre seul.

─ Pas tout à fait, corrigea Godric avec un sourire, je n'irais nulle part sans Gerald.

Salazar sourit à son tour en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

─ Vous savez, Godric, vous aurez certainement l'occasion de reprendre la route prochainement. Nous n'avons encore que six élèves : c'est trop peu. Je souhaiterais que Poudlard accueille bien davantage de jeunes sorciers, mais il faudra continuer à aller les chercher dans tout le royaume comme nous l'avons fait la dernière fois.

Godric acquiesça à cette remarque, et n'évoqua plus ses projets d'aventure de tout le reste de la journée. Rowena, quant à elle, s'inquiétait de savoir son époux parti au loin et tous s'attachèrent à la distraire de ses pensées. Salazar lui demanda de l'assister pour enseigner la fabrication d'une potion sensée assainir l'haleine, potion qui avait la particularité d'être hautement explosive si on y ajoutait trop de menthe et qui exigeait donc une importante concentration. Avec Godric, Rowena passa plusieurs heures à soigner l'aile d'une grenouille à plumes – et encore un moment de plus à faire avouer à Godric que l'étrange créature était le résultat d'une expérience hasardeuse. Quant à Helga, elle prit le parti de choisir Rowena comme cobaye pour montrer aux élèves l'effet du sortilège de Chatouillis, si bien que la baronne fut prise de fou rire jusqu'à la nuit avant de s'effondrer de sommeil.

* * *

Le baron de Serre d'Aigle était parti depuis plusieurs jours et le petit peuple de Poudlard s'acclimatait paisiblement à son absence. Un soir, Helga et Godric annoncèrent qu'ils souhaitaient profiter de la pleine lune pour aller étudier un bosquet voisin ou de curieux petits animaux côtoyaient d'étranges herbes folles. Salazar et Rowena, qui avaient une potion sur le feu depuis trois jours, durent décliner leur invitation à les accompagner.

─ J'espère que votre expédition sera instructive ! les salua Rowena tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la forêt, accompagnés par les jeunes Marigold et William.

─ Merci, mon enfant, répondit Helga. Quant à vous, tâchez d'éviter de mettre le feu à notre demeure, voulez-vous ? Nous vous confions les cinq plus jeunes. Veillez à ce qu'ils dorment.

─ Vous pouvez compter sur nous, dit Salazar en s'inclinant avec des gestes extravagants. Partez sans crainte.

Godric sourit tandis qu'Helga fronçait les sourcils, puis le chevalier entraîna la sorcière et leurs deux apprentis à sa suite. Ils eurent tôt fait de disparaître sous les frondaisons tandis que le soleil jetait ses derniers feux. Rowena rentra à l'intérieur en se frottant les bras machinalement pour se réchauffer, car la chaleur des journées tombait vite avec le soir.

Helena et Orphéon étaient endormis dans un petit lit placé dans un coin de la pièce. Salazar alla vers la cheminée pour surveiller l'état de leur potion tandis que Rowena attachait un tablier autour de sa taille. Elle rangea quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure avant de se rapprocher du chaudron qui frémissait tranquillement. La potion, d'un jaune clair, paraissait prometteuse.

─ Il me semble que nous sommes au stade idéal pour ajouter les cristaux noirs, dit Salazar en se caressant le menton d'un air absent.

─ Oui, sans doute. Et peut-être pourrions-nous aussi essayer des langues de corbeaux séchées, comme la dernière fois ? proposa Rowena.

Salazar hocha la tête, les flammes de la cheminée éclairant son visage.

─ Excellente idée, ma chère. Et peut-être aussi ... hum, disons une larme d'esprit de cuivre, fit-il en tâtonnant sur l'étagère qui surplombait la cheminée pour saisir une petite bouteille.

─ Soit.

Guidée par les instructions de Salazar, Rowena remua minutieusement la potion tandis qu'il y versait quelques gouttes d'un liquide ocre. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice en voyant la mixture grésiller comme ils l'escomptaient.

Rowena se dirigea vers la table pour broyer les autres ingrédients à ajouter.

─ Si tout évolue comme nous le souhaitons demain, dit-elle en émiettant les langues de corbeau séchées dans un petit récipient, j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de tester la potion au marc de vénéneuse pour vérifier son effet.

Salazar releva les yeux vers elle avec un air de surprise ravie.

─ Tout à fait ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez des intuitions brillantes, ma chère !

Le compliment fit sourire Rowena : il lui était agréable de sentir que, tous comme leurs jeunes élèves, elle progressait de jour en jour dans le domaine des potions. Elle aimait la façon dont Salazar, sans en avoir l'air, l'aidait progressivement à se sentir moins gauche et plus habile. Ils se tenaient penchés ensemble au-dessus du chaudron quand elle aborda un autre sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

─ Avez-vous des informations sur Lucida et sur la reine ?

─ Aucune, répondit Salazar en secouant la tête, l'air soudain sombre. J'ai bien tenté de placer des informateurs dans les villages des alentours, mais ils ne m'ont rien rapporté. Du moins, rien de nouveau. Les soldats de la reine continuent à ratisser le pays à la recherche de Lucida. Cela me réjouit que la reine n'ait pas encore réussi à mettre ses griffes sur elle, mais elle est acharnée et a donné les consignes les plus sévères. J'ai eu part de violences ... des choses terribles.

Devenue grave à son tour, Rowena jeta un regard inquiet vers le lit où reposaient les deux petits enfants.

─ S'ils venaient jusqu'ici ...

─ Quoi qu'il arrive, je fais le serment de vous protéger. Tous. Vous, Orphéon, Helena, tous les enfants, Helga et Godric ...

─ J'aimerais que Richard soit là, lui aussi. C'est un excellent guerrier.

Salazar se rembrunit à la mention du baron.

─ Richard n'a aucun pouvoir, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Il suffirait d'un mauvais coup, d'une flèche, et il serait perdu.

─ Ne dites pas de choses pareilles ! s'alarma Rowena.

─ Si, je dois les dire ! insista Salazar. Votre époux ... votre époux est un être faible. Acceptez-le, et cessez de compter sur lui. Il ne compte pour rien !

Tout en parlant avec un air furieux, Salazar prit brusquement la main de Rowena et poursuivit :

─ Vous n'avez pas besoin de Richard. Vous êtes plus forte, infiniment plus puissante que lui. Tout comme je le suis. Rowena, ma chère ... Si vous saviez. Ensemble, nous aurions le pouvoir de tout faire ... et je ferais tout pour vous, Rowena.

Salazar se tenait tout proche d'elle et la fixait d'un regard brûlant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Le grand Enchanteur la dominait de toute sa haute taille, pourtant la pression de sa main était douce. Rowena sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Enhardi par son silence, Salazar poursuivit :

─ Vous devez l'avoir deviné, Rowena. Vous m'êtes ... vous m'êtes très chère.

Intimidée, la baronne détourna les yeux.

─ Bien des femmes vous ont été chères par le passé, Enchanteur.

─ Mais aucune ne vous égale, Rowena. Vous éclipsez tout. Vos pouvoirs me fascinent, votre bonté me confond, vos charmes m'ensorcellent. Depuis que j'ai le bonheur de vivre à vos côtés, je n'aspire à rien d'autre.

Salazar tendit la main vers Rowena et caressa du bout des doigts sa longue tresse de cheveux blonds. À son contact, la sorcière frémit et leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Le regard de Salazar avait quelque chose de magnétique et ses paroles la troublaient. Lui, l'ami fidèle, le brillant sorcier et le bel Enchanteur, coqueluche du royaume, s'était épris d'elle et l'attirait à lui.

Salazar prit Rowena dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient et Rowena se laissa aller à son étreinte. Elle ne pensait plus. Salazar la serrait contre lui, et elle n'avait jamais rien connu de si enivrant que ses baisers. L'Enchanteur s'enflammait davantage à chaque instant, ses mains défaisaient les cheveux de sa belle, couraient dans son cou, écartaient le col de sa robe, caressaient son dos. D'un geste hâtif, Salazar empoigna les jupons de Rowena et s'affaira à les remonter, tâtonnant dans les plis de tissu, avide et empressé. Et Rowena, sentant soudain la main de Salazar sur la peau nue de sa jambe, prit peur et recula.

─ Non, Salazar, arrêtez ... Il ne faut pas ...

Salazar restait sourd et cherchait encore ses lèvres, caressait encore sa cuisse.

─ Salazar, arrêtez, je vous en prie. Non ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi, enfin !

La gifle claqua et Salazar reprit enfin ses esprits. Rowena fit un pas en arrière et bouscula la table, des instruments tombèrent et se brisèrent au sol, et le bruit réveilla Helena qui se mit à pleurer. La baronne s'élança aussitôt prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Sonné, Salazar resta en retrait tandis que les sanglots de la petite s'apaisaient. Orphéon s'était également réveillé mais restait calme dans son lit.

─ Rowena, je ... Veuillez m'excuser, finit par dire Salazar après quelques instants de silence tendu. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi.

─ Non, vous n'auriez pas dû, répondit Rowena avec une froideur qui désarçonna l'Enchanteur.

─ Mais pourtant ... Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

La baronne ne répondit pas. Prudent, Salazar s'approcha de quelques pas.

─ Vous partagez mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix très basse.

Un nouveau silence.

─ Non.

─ Vous mentez. Vous essayez de vous tromper vous-mêmes.

─ Ces sentiments n'ont pas lieu d'être, répliqua Rowena qui s'efforçait de contenir l'émotion de sa voix. Je les chasserai de mon esprit, et si vous tenez à moi, vous ferez de même.

─ Comment ? Mais enfin ... Je ne comprends pas ...

Rowena se tourna vers lui, tenant toujours Helena dans ses bras, et s'efforça d'afficher une attitude digne.

─ Je ne suis pas une jeune fille naïve, Enchanteur, et mon cœur n'est pas à prendre. Je suis mariée, et vous savez que j'aime mon époux. J'aime Richard.

─ Comment pouvez-vous l'aimer ? persista Salazar, perdu. Vous méritez tellement mieux que ce petit baron ignorant !

─ C'est un homme de cœur, vaillant et droit, et cela me suffit. Richard a toujours été bon pour moi. Il m'aime, lui aussi. Il ne mérite en rien que je le trahisse ou que je le blesse.

La tête haute, Rowena quitta la pièce en emmenant sa fille. Salazar demeura seul, abasourdi et humilié comme il ne l'avait jamais été. La peine et la rancœur se disputaient son esprit. Les lèvres serrées, il retourna surveiller sa potion.


	10. Uther

**Coucou me revoilà :)**

 **J'ai passé tous les derniers mois à travailler sur mon roman et voilà, le deuxième jet est terminé, je n'ai pas écrit depuis au moins 18 heures et je suis affreusement en manque. C'est donc le bon moment pour reprendre cette fic !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos très gentilles (et/ou instructives ^^) reviews :)**

 **Petit résumé des épisodes précédents :**

 **Helga est une sorcière hautaine et solitaire, Rowena une charmante baronne maladroite, Salazar le charismatique Enchanteur de la Cour, et Godric un chevalier aussi redoutable face à un dragon qu'empoté face à une jolie fille. Son fidèle destrier est un hippogriffe nommé Gerald.**

 **Etant devenus amis, ils décident de fonder une école pour jeunes sorciers. Ils s'installent en Ecosse, fondent une petite bicoque du nom de Poudlard et y accueillent leurs premiers élèves.**

 **Mais avec la mort soudaine du roi Constant, l'atmosphère se trouble pour les 4 sorciers. Ils recueillent Orphéon, fils de Lucida la Noire qui fuit la jalousie de la reine. Un soir, Salazar déclare sa flamme à la belle Rowena mais se fait repousser.**

 **Uther**

Salazar demeura toute la nuit penché sur son chaudron pour achever la préparation de la potion. Les heures s'égrenèrent sans autre bruit que le bouillonnement léger de la mixture et les craquements du bois qui flambait. Lorsque l'aube apparut, il put enfin verser la préparation dans des fioles, les sceller avec soin et les ranger dans un placard. Ses gestes paraissaient calmes, mais son esprit brûlait toujours sous l'effet de la colère et de la déception. Il faillit mettre le feu au placard. Par dépit. Au lieu de ça il soupira, remonta dans sa chambre et dormit jusqu'au milieu du jour.

Helga vint frapper à son huis à la fin de l'après-midi. En entrant, elle trouva Salazar toujours en chemise dans ses draps défaits, occupé à relire de vieilles lettres avec un air morose. Helga embrassa la scène d'un œil sévère et referma la porte derrière elle.

─ Que s'est-il passé hier soir, entre Rowena et vous ? Elle paraissait tout à fait décomposée ce matin, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et vous ne valez pas mieux.

─ La baronne dort mal, et alors ? rétorqua Salazar en haussant les épaules. En quoi cela doit-il me concerner ?

─ Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, Salazar. Tout allait bien quand nous sommes partis hier avec Godric, et aujourd'hui voilà que vous boudez et refusez d'assurer vos classes.

─ J'ai travaillé tard, voilà tout.

─ Salazar ...

─ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Helga ! s'emporta enfin l'Enchanteur. Cessez de vouloir vous mêler de tout !

Les bras croisés, Helga soutint le regard de l'autre sorcier.

─ Avant de me faire des reproches, vous serez peut-être intéressé d'apprendre que je venais pour vous écouter, non pour vous juger. J'ai la prétention d'être votre amie, Salazar. Mais faites à votre guise. En attendant, le petit Orphéon vous réclame.

Elle sortit sur ses mots, laissant Salazar furieux contre beaucoup de monde et contre lui-même en particulier. Ravalant son orgueil, il se leva avec un soupir et enfila une robe de chambre. Il descendit à l'étage inférieur et, guidé par les cris, trouva Orphéon qui s'égosillait dans les bras du pauvre Godric.

─ Ah, Salazar ! s'exclama le chevalier du Griffon avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin ! Tenez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui mais il est impossible.

Salazar tendit les bras pour prendre le bambin pleurnichard et se pencha vers sa petite figure avec dévotion.

─ Alors, Orphéon, on fait des misères à son oncle Godric ?

Rassuré que l'enfant soit pris en charge, Godric quitta les lieux pour retrouver la compagnie plus sensée de Gerald. Tout en berçant le petit garçon brun et en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, Salazar arpenta la cuisine de long en large. Il jetait des regards nerveux à travers les portes de la pièce et les fenêtres. Rowena n'était nulle part, ce qui le rasséréna. Il ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'affronter son regard. Au lieu de la baronne de Serre d'Aigle, ce fut Helga qu'il aperçut occupée à ranger des piles d'assiettes en grès dans le buffet du réfectoire. La vieille sorcière s'aidait de sa baguette pour faire voler les assiettes dans les airs avec tant d'habileté qu'elles ne s'entrechoquèrent pas une seule fois.

─ Veuillez pardonner ma conduite, Helga, lui dit Salazar en s'avançant vers elle.

─ Je ne sais si vous le méritez.

─ Peut-être pas, mais vous avez assez bon cœur pour ne pas m'en vouloir.

─ Bon cœur, moi ? répliqua la sorcière en haussant les sourcils.

─ Je vous ai percée à jour.

Tenant Orphéon d'un bras, Salazar s'appuya de l'autre au cadre de la porte et retrouva un peu de son irrésistible charme. Mais Helga, le menton relevé dans une attitude hautaine, continua à lui tourner le dos et se mit à plier des nappes.

─ Inutile d'essayer vos séductions sur moi, Salazar. J'attends de mes amis franchise et honnêteté. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de cela, vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille.

─ Ah, chère Helga ... Je vois qu'on ne peut pas vous résister longtemps.

D'un geste de la main, Salazar fit reculer une chaise et s'y assit, prenant le petit Orphéon sur ses genoux. D'un autre, il ferma les portes de la pièce et d'un claquement de doigt en boucha tous les interstices. Son visage était redevenu sombre.

─ Soit, je vous parlerai. Mais ne répétez rien à Godric. Je ne veux pas qu'il me méprise.

Helga se radoucit et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'Enchanteur. D'une voix froide, il lui narra la scène de la veille. La potion, leurs paroles, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec Rowena, ce moment délicieux ... et sa propre folie, sa hâte, la gifle et les reproches.

─ L'aimez-vous ? demanda Helga.

Salazar se mit à gratter avec insistance une tâche sur la table.

─ Je le crois ... Je ne peux cesser de penser à elle. C'est heureux que Richard soit absent pour longtemps, sans quoi je l'aurais défié en duel. Rowena verrait bien, alors, lequel de nous deux est le plus puissant.

─ Salazar ... dit doucement Helga en tâchant de le raisonner. Ce n'est pas une question de puissance, ni de force. Rowena aime son époux et veut lui être fidèle. En recourant à la violence, vous ne feriez que l'effrayer davantage.

─ Pensez-vous qu'il y ait le moindre espoir ?

Dans les yeux de l'Enchanteur, la tristesse avait brusquement remplacé la fureur.

─ Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais tolérer de la côtoyer tous les jours si ... être si proches, et en même temps ...

─ Je l'ignore. Rowena ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais, mon cher, je vois comment elle vous regarde. Elle vous est très attachée. Et vous savez que vous êtes un homme séduisant. Ne forcez pas la nature, prenez patience. Peut-être que le temps changera les choses.

Salazar considéra sa vieille amie avec un air de surprise amusée.

─ Eh bien, ma chère, je n'aurais pas pensé que vous auriez si peu de reproches à me faire pour avoir tenté de briser un mariage.

─ Ce qui m'importe, Salazar, c'est cette école et ceux qui la construisent, répondit la sorcière avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous ne sommes que quatre, nos relations doivent rester cordiales et harmonieuses. Et puis ... Le mariage est une institution qui a ses mérites, mais je fais peu de cas des contraintes qu'il impose. S'il avait fallu que je sois fidèle à mes époux, je me serais prodigieusement ennuyée.

Et laissant Salazar aussi étonné qu'ébaudi par cette déclaration, elle quitta le réfectoire pour appeler leurs jeunes élèves à leur leçon de botanique.

* * *

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Salazar soupçonna Helga d'avoir eu avec sa filleule une conversation du même acabit, ne serait-ce que pour l'encourager à cesser de fuir la présence de l'Enchanteur. Tous deux tâchèrent par la suite de se comporter dignement pour épargner Godric et les enfants. Ils évitaient de se retrouver à nouveau seuls ensembles, et devant les autres affectaient de se parler avec une parfaite politesse. Si le chevalier du Griffon s'étonna ne se plus les voir aussi familiers et taquins qu'auparavant, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et l'incident fut peu à peu oublié.

Un soir, Salazar transplana vers le village voisin : il avait coutume d'en visiter les tavernes de temps en temps pour se tenir informé des rumeurs et des affaires du royaume, et peut-être pour y trouver un signe ou un message de Lucida la Noire. Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Godric et Rowena emmenèrent leurs élèves dans les bois pour y étudier les oiseaux nocturnes. Gerald, malgré sa taille, n'avait pas son pareil pour fondre sur les chouettes et les hiboux et les déposer aux pieds de son maître.

─ C'est très bien, Gerald, le félicita Godric quand l'hippogriffe rapporta fièrement une petite chevêche.

Gerald hulula de plaisir sous les caresses de son maître, puis repartit bientôt à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. La chevêche, que Rowena avait aussitôt ramassée, était indemne si l'on exceptait son air vexé. Tout en effleurant d'un doigt léger les plumes de sa petite tête, Rowena présenta l'oiseau à ses élèves et demanda :

─ Qui parmi vous peut me décrire les caractéristiques de la chevêche ? Sally ?

─ Euh ... Elle a des tâches ?

─ Oui, tout à fait, acquiesça Rowena en déployant l'une des ailes pour en montrer les tâches claires sur son plumage brun.

─ Elle est petite, remarqua le jeune Tristan.

─ Et elle a pas l'air contente, fit son frère jumeau.

─ En effet, la chevêche a des sourcils naturellement froncés, expliqua leur professeure. Sachez qu'elle se nourrit d'insectes ou de vers de terre, parfois de petits rongeurs. Ou même de grenouilles.

La petite Sally Dorris, qui aimait tant jouer dans la boue, eut l'air très impressionnée par ce régime.

─ Vous en savez, des choses !

Rowena sourit, puis éleva le bras pour relâcher la chevêche qui s'envola aussitôt. Elle envoya ensuite les enfants à travers les arbres en leur promettant une récompense au premier qui réussirait à trouver un harfang au plumage blanc. Tandis que les petits s'égaillaient en piaillant, Godric vint marcher aux côtés de la baronne.

─ C'est vrai, vous avez un don avec les oiseaux.

─ Ne sont-ils pas fascinants ? répondit Rowena en levant vers les frondaisons des yeux émerveillés. J'aime tant leur liberté, la façon dont ils peuvent parcourir des distances immenses en quelques battements d'ailes ... Si j'étais un oiseau, je pourrais retrouver Richard en un rien de temps.

Avec un soupir, la jeune sorcière ramena son regard vers la triste terre à laquelle elle était enchaînée et donna du pied dans un tas de feuilles mortes amoncelées. Godric respectait sa tristesse et se tenait silencieux.

─ Si seulement ... poursuivit Rowena. Si seulement je pouvais ne serait-ce que demander à l'un de ces oiseaux de trouver Richard et de me ramener quelque chose de lui, pour que je sache qu'il aille bien. Un ruban, ou ... ou un message, peut-être.

─ Un message ? C'est que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, ça, remarqua Godric.

Rowena s'arrêta soudain. Elle tourna vers son compagnon un visage aux yeux grands ouverts.

─ Mais ... mais oui ! Vous avez raison, Godric ! Ça serait même une très bonne idée ! Imaginez un peu si ... Si la reine, par exemple, avait pu nous envoyer un oiseau, plutôt que ce pauvre homme à cheval ! Peut-être ... peut-être que nous aurions été avertis à temps. Peut-être que nous aurions pu transplaner auprès du roi et le sauver.

─ Je ne sais pas s'il aurait été possible de faire quelque chose pour lui, Rowena. De toute façon ...

─ Non, vous avez raison, c'est inutile de revenir là-dessus, mais ... Mais imaginez, Godric !

L'air exalté, la baronne triturait ses tresses blondes et balbutiait comme si son esprit était assailli de trop d'idées à la fois pour qu'elle puisse les exprimer.

─ Imaginez ce que l'on pourrait faire ... Dès que nous aurons fini avec les enfants, pourrez-vous demander à Gerald de m'attraper une autre chouette ? Je voudrais faire des essais dès ce soir.

─ Oh, bien sûr ! l'assura le chevalier. Et si vous le voulez bien, cela me plairait beaucoup de vous assister.

L'espace d'un instant, Rowena faillit refuser. Le souvenir d'une frayeur et d'une honte la glaça tout à coup. Mais le regard ingénu du chevalier du Griffon n'était pas celui de l'Enchanteur : Rowena n'avait rien à craindre de Godric.

─ Bien sûr, mon cher. Très volontiers.

La leçon terminée, Gerald leur fournit un jeune hibou grand-duc auquel Rowena se mit aussitôt à adresser des paroles câlines et des caresses réconfortantes. Avec l'aide de Godric, et sous l'œil intrigué de Gerald, ils ramenèrent l'oiseau dans la maison et firent sur lui quelques petites expériences pour trouver le meilleur moyen de le plier à leurs besoins. Fallait-il lui apprendre à parler ? Pouvait-on faire sortir des lettres d'or de son bec ? Comment trouverait-il son destinataire ? Saurait-il voler assez vite, assez loin, ou fallait-il lui donner un petit encouragement magique ? Godric et Rowena travaillèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Puis, la fatigue les rattrapant, la baronne conjura une grande cage tandis que Godric allait attraper quelques campagnols pour récompenser le docile grand-duc. Ils déposèrent la cage à l'écurie pour pouvoir poursuivre leurs expériences le jour suivant, jetèrent dessus une couverture afin que l'oiseau ait de l'obscurité, et partirent se coucher.

Salazar ne revint que le lendemain, en milieu de journée. Pour ne pas manquer davantage à ses devoirs, il commença par faire travailler aux enfants quelques additions et soustractions – mystères dont le maniement était essentiel pour composer correctement certaines potions. Ses amis remarquèrent son air préoccupé mais ne l'interrogèrent pas avant le soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous quatre pour partager une tasse de thé au coin du feu.

─ Alors, mon cher, dites-nous un peu les nouvelles, dit Helga en lui tendant une chope fumante.

─ Elles sont mauvaises, hélas, répondit Salazar avec une grimace. Je suis resté passer la nuit là-bas pour écouter un colporteur qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

─ La reine poursuit donc encore Lucida ? demanda Rowena.

─ C'est pire que cela. Le royaume est en ébullition depuis la mort du roi et à présent ...

─ En ébullition ? répéta Godric en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cela ?

─ Parce que l'héritier du roi est un garçon malingre, revêche et inexpérimenté, expliqua Salazar avec mépris – il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour ce gamin aussi pâle et morose que sa mère. Le prince Uther est à peine plus qu'un enfant. Par conséquent, la noblesse s'échauffe, réclame un régent, et certains barons montrent des velléités d'indépendance. La reine a déjà dû aller mater une révolte dans le Sussex. Elle-même, à ce qu'on dit, est à bout de nerfs. Elle fait des erreurs, et on les lui reproche.

─ Je suppose qu'elle cherche donc d'autres coupables sur qui en faire porter le poids, analysa Helga.

─ Et ces coupables ... comprit Rowena en réfléchissant tout haut. Ce seraient nous ?

─ Précisément, confirma Salazar, l'air sombre. La reine et son fils veulent nous accuser de toutes les catastrophes qui ont assailli le royaume ces derniers temps : les inondations, les récoltes perdues ...

─ Je ne comprends pas. Cela n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi nous ?

─ La reine nous blâme encore de n'avoir pas pu sauver son époux, mon cher Godric, et sa rancune est contagieuse. Uther, comme sa mère, n'a aucun goût pour la magie. Je crois même qu'il a peur de nos pouvoirs. Il veut nous empêcher de lui nuire.

─ Son père avait mieux fait de s'attirer notre affection et notre loyauté, soupira Helga.

Ils gardèrent le silence. La mort du roi Constant les poignait encore.

─ Mais que comptent-ils faire contre nous ? Que peuvent-ils faire, au juste ? s'inquiéta Rowena.

─ Le souci, ma chère, est qu'il n'est pas question que de nous, répondit l'Enchanteur. Ce sont tous les sorciers du pays qui sont menacés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Uther a en tête, mais cela peut être redoutable.

Les quatre sorciers échangèrent des regards graves et soucieux. La situation était très sérieuse et rien ne les y avait préparés.

─ Nous sommes les sorciers les plus puissants de ce pays, déclara enfin Helga. Cela nous donne une responsabilité. Nous devons agir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

─ Je suis d'accord, marraine.

─ Que proposez-vous, demanda Godric ?

─ Nous devrions nous rendre auprès de la reine pour la raisonner, dit Rowena. Après tout, nous avons tous nos entrées à la cour et ...

─ Pas moi, l'arrêta Salazar. N'oubliez pas que l'on m'a chassé des lieux après la mort du roi et je crains que le même sort n'attende chacun de vous. Rowena, vous avez bon cœur et cela vous mène à croire que la reine pourra s'apaiser, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit au-delà du bon sens.

─ Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir votre cynisme, Enchanteur, rétorqua froidement Rowena.

Sa brusque remarque surprit Salazar et, voyant son air blessé, Helga se hâta d'intervenir :

─ Je pense que vous avez raison, mon enfant. Nous devons au moins essayer. Si vous le souhaitez, nous irons ensemble trouver la reine dès demain.

Il se faisait tard, et la conversation s'acheva sur cette décision. Salazar, cependant, attendit que les deux femmes montent se coucher pour prendre Godric à partie.

─ Chevalier, un instant je vous prie, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

─ Qu'y a-t-il ?

─ Je ne voulais pas froisser Rowena davantage mais ce projet m'inquiète. Je crois que la reine est hors de toute raison. L'idée que nos deux amies se présentent seules à la cour ...

─ Oui, je partage votre sentiment, l'assura Godric en hochant la tête. Si vous ne pouvez pas y aller vous-même, je les suivrai et je veillerai sur elles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Helga et Rowena troquèrent les tuniques simples et pratiques qu'elles portaient habituellement à Poudlard pour d'élégantes robes de cour. Elles se couvrirent de grandes capes et, se prenant par la main, transplanèrent ensemble vers le château royal. Elles apparurent à quelques rues de distance de l'entrée, préférant ne pas provoquer la reine et son fils – qu'elles peinaient encore à appeler « roi » - par une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs.

Les gardes qui étaient à la porte étaient déjà en fonction au temps du roi Constant et reconnurent aussitôt les deux dames. Ils les saluèrent et les laissèrent passer sans faire de difficultés.

─ Espérons que ce soit un bon signe, souffla Helga à l'oreille de Rowena.

La vieille sorcière s'appuyait au bras de sa filleule, et elles marchèrent ensemble vers la grande salle du château. Elles n'aperçurent pas la silhouette puissante qui se détacha discrètement de l'ombre des remparts pour les suivre à distance.

─ Voyez-vous comme l'endroit est devenu lugubre ? fit remarquer Rowena à voix basse.

Helga hocha la tête. La cour du château n'avait plus rien de cette animation insouciante qui y régnait la dernière fois qu'elles étaient venues. Quand Constant était roi, il y avait toujours eu des banquets, des fêtes, des réjouissances – toutes sortes d'horreurs mondaines qu'Helga s'était efforcée d'éviter. Mais l'atmosphère qui régnait désormais n'évoquait plus la moindre joie. Quelques personnes se tenaient en petits groupes, discutant entre eux à voix basse, et leur adressaient des regards méfiants. Si certains reconnurent la charmante baronne de Serre d'Aigle, il n'y eut personne pour la saluer ou venir s'enquérir de sa santé. Helga, cependant, ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil chaleureux. Il en fallait davantage pour lui faire peur.

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et leurs noms furent proclamés à haute voix. On avait ôté les grandes tablées, faisant paraître les lieux étrangement vides malgré l'assemblée qui y était présente. À l'extrémité de la salle, la reine chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son jeune fils. Helga nota comment sa main, à la peau déjà vieillie, se crispait sur l'accoudoir du trône. Elle remarqua également que le siège de la reine-mère était tout aussi large et aussi haut que le trône en question, et mesura la profondeur de sa révérence à la hauteur de cette prétention. La silhouette qui les avait suivies se fondit parmi la foule présente dans la salle.

─ Que faites-vous là ? commença la reine d'un ton sec. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir conviées à vous présenter ici.

Le petit roi ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Helga l'avait vu : trop pâle, avec une petite bouche serrée et un air de méfiance. Pour son malheur, le garçon tenait de sa mère et ne s'en remettait qu'à elle. Comment un homme aussi chaleureux et jovial que le roi Constant avait-il pu avoir un pareil rejeton ?

─ Je prie humblement Vos Majestés d'excuser notre arrivée soudaine, répondit Rowena avec une sincérité désarmante. Ma marraine et moi-même sommes venues en hâte lorsque nous avons entendu certains bruits courir. La rumeur veut que Vos Majestés aient des ... des reproches à faire aux sorciers de ce pays. Mais nous ne sommes pas coupables des malheurs qui accablent le royaume, et nous savons que Vos Majestés sont trop sages pour accuser des innocents. C'est pourquoi nous avons désiré venir à vous librement : pour que tout le royaume le sache, et que ces rumeurs insensées cessent. Nous souhaitons simplement nous présenter comme vos humbles sujettes, prêtes à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour prouver notre loyauté à Vos Majestés et dissiper entre nous tout malentendu.

Charmante, naïve Rowena. La reine la regardait en pinçant les lèvres, et les paroles de la baronne n'avait pas fait varier son air de mépris d'un seul degré. Rowena aurait aussi bien pu être un oisillon : la reine n'aurait pas prêté davantage d'attention à ses pépiements.

─ Que vous êtes sotte ! finit-elle par siffler.

Rowena ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis devant cette approche, mais Helga et elle n'étaient qu'au début de leurs désillusions.

─ Pensez-vous que vous pouvez venir devant mes yeux et me berner ? poursuivit la reine. Je sais ce que vous êtes ! Et à présent, le roi le sait aussi ! Vous tous n'êtes que des monstres, des créatures dénaturées. Vos pouvoirs vous viennent de forces obscures et je devine bien comment vous les payez ! Mais nous ne vous laisserons plus nous approcher si facilement, nous ne permettrons plus que vous corrompiez notre peuple. Partez ! Déguerpissez d'ici avant que je n'envoie mes gardes vous chasser !

─ Mais enfin, Madame ... tenta de plaider Rowena, peinant à croire en une telle intransigeance et une telle folie.

─ Silence ! s'écria la reine en se levant brusquement. Ne dites plus un mot et ne faites plus un geste, damnée sorcière ! Je sais bien comment vous vous y prenez. J'ai vu comment vous aviez empoisonné l'esprit de mon époux, comment vous l'aviez manipulé et poussé à vous faire confiance tout en trahissant ceux à qui il aurait dû être fidèle. Je ne le tolèrerai plus ! Eloignez-vous de mon fils, maudite !

Effarée par tant de fureur et offensée par ces affreuses insultes, Rowena ne savait plus comment lutter. Salazar avait eu raison : on ne pouvait plus raisonner la reine. Il ne leur restait qu'à partir et ...

─ Madame, avez-vous perdu le sens ? intervint soudain Helga.

La tête haute, le regard déterminé, l'altière sorcière ne comptait pas se laisser renvoyer si facilement. Elle n'était pas une paysanne que l'on chasse d'un revers de la main. Jugeant la reine trop emportée pour entendre ses arguments, elle prit le parti de s'adresser directement au jeune roi en espérant qu'un peu du bon sens de son père coulait dans ses veines.

─ Sire, je vous prie de croire que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, bien au contraire. Nous avons des pouvoirs, cela est vrai, mais jamais il ne nous viendrait à l'idée de les utiliser contre le royaume. Nous aussi, nous sommes de ce pays. Nous l'aimons et nous faisons partie de son peuple. Nous pouvons utiliser nos pouvoirs pour vous aider : ranimer les récoltes, réparer les maisons détruites par les tempêtes, soigner des blessures et des maladies ... Je vous en conjure, Sire, permettez-nous d'œuvrer pour le bien du royaume. Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter.

Le petit roi Uther sembla l'écouter avec plus d'attention que sa mère, qui fulminait à ses côtés. Il s'était penché en avant, la tête levée pour envisager Helga. Son visage était encore imberbe, mais ses yeux noirs paraissaient intelligents et de multiples pensées semblaient s'agiter sous son front. Puis il fit un geste.

Instantanément, une dizaine de gardes se ruèrent sur les deux sorcières. Trois se chargèrent de bloquer les mains de Rowena pendant que les autres fondaient sur Helga et la jetaient à genoux, tiraient sur ses cheveux et sur sa robe.

─ Marraine ! s'époumona Rowena d'une voix terrifiée.

Paniquée par cette soudaine attaque, Helga ne parvint pas à réagir. Elle fut heurtée par un coup de poing au visage, un coup de pied dans les jambes. Que faire ? Comment se protéger ? L'horreur de l'affront la prenait à la gorge et la paralysait. Tous ses réflexes de sorcière semblaient l'abandonner tout à coup. Elle n'était qu'une vieille femme, faible et démunie. Un nouveau coup lui coupa le souffle. La douleur lui faisait venir des larmes aux yeux. Elle avait oublié que l'on pouvait avoir aussi mal. Autour d'elle elle entendait des rires, des insultes. Les cris de Rowena. Et la honte, pire encore que la douleur, lui étouffait le cœur.

Soudain, il y eut un grand grondement et un violent éclair illumina la grande salle, d'une lumière si intense qu'Helga ferma les yeux. Les cris d'effroi succédèrent brusquement aux moqueries. Rouvrant craintivement les paupières, Helga vit qu'une épaisse fumée blanche emplissait les lieux, avec toujours ce grondement qui donnait l'impression qu'un orage avait éclaté à l'intérieur du château. Une silhouette se détacha sur le brouillard, grande et large comme un tronc d'arbre, les poings serrées sur deux lourds bâtons. L'homme s'approcha, et Helga distingua sa tignasse de cheveux clairs et ses yeux furibonds. Il éleva ses gourdins, abaissa la main gauche d'un mouvement aussi direct que brutal tout en faisant tourner la droite au-dessus de sa tête. Le choc du bois contre les crânes fit un bruit sourd. Les gardes qui avaient agressé Helga s'effondrèrent dans des giclements de sang et de dents déchaussées.

Ce sauvetage inespéré ranima Rowena et éveilla en elle une rage furieuse. Entre ses mains que les soldats maintenaient toujours fermement, elle fit apparaître une nuée de guêpes. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres en une langue qu'elle ignorait connaître, une langue de colère et de vengeance, vrombissante et hargneuse. Les guêpes obéirent à sa voix. En un clin d'œil, elles assaillirent les visages des gardes qui la tenaient captives et les firent détaler avec des hurlements de douleur. Puis elles se retournèrent contre tous les hypocrites cruels qui se trouvaient là, tous ceux qui avaient ri de leur malheur, et les pourchassèrent à leur tour.

─ Venez, dit la voix ferme de Godric à l'oreille d'Helga. Partons d'ici.

La vieille sorcière se releva avec peine. S'appuyant lourdement sur le bras de Godric, elle serra la main de Rowena qui avait accouru vers eux. Dans le chaos, les cris et la fumée, ils tournoyèrent ensemble et disparurent.

* * *

─ Ils ne tarderont pas à nous trouver. Même s'il leur faudra plusieurs jours pour nous atteindre, ils savent où nous sommes.

─ Voulez-vous dire que nous devons partir, Godric ? Mais pour aller où ?

─ Nous pourrions nous cacher, murmura Salazar.

─ Comment cela ?

─ Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y réfléchis. Nous pourrions rendre Poudlard invisible. Faire en sorte que quiconque s'en approche ressente l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

L'Enchanteur parlait à voix basse, comme ses deux compagnons. Ils se tenaient tous trois penchés ensemble, l'air grave et inquiet, mais autrement indemnes. Helga, en revanche, ne s'était pas remise. Assise dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis deux jours. Ses yeux fixaient le vide avec une expression d'angoisse, comme si son esprit revivait en continu les terribles instants où elle s'était vue abaissée, humiliée, privée de forces. Jusqu'à présent, aucune des tentatives de ses trois amis pour la faire parler ou manger quelque chose n'avait eu de succès. Tout juste Helga consentait-elle à boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Quelque chose en elle semblait brisé. Elle paraissait avoir vieilli de vingt ans.

─ J'aimerais mieux cette idée, approuva Rowena. Je ne veux pas abandonner notre école.

─ Peut-être, concéda Godric. Mais il faudra nous rendre absolument indétectables. Je ne veux pas faire courir le moindre risque aux enfants.

─ Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage de les garder avec nous ? Si la reine nous poursuit ...

─ La reine va poursuivre tous les sorciers de ce pays, rappela Salazar. Si nous nous dispersons, nous serons faibles. Je pense au contraire que nous devrions alerter tous les autres et leur dire de dissimuler leurs pouvoirs, voire de quitter leur village s'ils sont trop connus. Rowena, comment avancez-vous avec vos hiboux ?

─ Plutôt bien. Je pense que les plus intelligents d'entre eux pourraient porter un message à qui que ce soit en Calédonie.

─ Parfait. Nous essaierons.

─ Commençons tout de suite à essayer des sortilèges d'invisibilité, proposa Godric. Helga, désirez-vous venir nous aider ?

Helga resta silencieuse et contempla le vide. Bien qu'il n'ait eu que peu d'espoir, Godric soupira en secouant la tête.

─ Je regrette tant de n'être pas intervenu plus tôt ... murmura-t-il.

─ Vous avez fait de notre mieux et vous nous avez sauvées, lui dit doucement Rowena. Je le sais, et ma marraine le sait aussi. Ne vous accusez pas, Godric.

─ Helga est forte, affirma Salazar à voix basse. Elle s'en remettra.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui se voulait confiant. Puis Rowena quitta la pièce pour aller s'occuper des enfants, pendant que Godric et Salazar sortaient pour commencer à dissimuler leur grande demeure aux yeux malveillants.

Ils œuvrèrent du matin au soir pendant plusieurs jours, profitant de l'occasion pour enseigner de nouveaux sortilèges à leurs élèves. Marigold Dorris se révéla très apte aux sorts d'invisibilité, et l'un des garçons suggéra d'ajouter des enchantements de Confusion pour que les intrus se perdent en essayant de les trouver.

─ N'oubliez pas : la difficulté dans tous ces sortilèges est qu'ils ne doivent s'appliquer qu'aux gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, rappela Salazar. Nous voulons continuer à accueillir des élèves, et aussi que les sorciers du pays qui se sentent menacés chez eux puissent nous rejoindre. Ce sont les soldats de la reine qu'il faut éloigner de nous.

─ Mais alors, messire Salazar, est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne pourrais pas revoir mes parents ? s'inquiéta le jeune William.

Fils du baron de Brodick, le garçon était le premier sorcier dans sa famille. Salazar n'avait pas réfléchi au problème et considéra William avec embarras.

─ Eh bien ... Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ne viennent pas pour le moment. Cela risquerait de les mettre en danger. Mais tu pourras retourner leur rendre visite dans quelques temps, quand les choses se seront calmées.

William hocha la tête avec un air triste, mais résigné. Le garçon était un de leurs élèves les plus prometteurs, aussi discipliné qu'assidu dans son apprentissage de la magie. Salazar alla poser une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

─ Rowena fait chaque jour des progrès avec ses hiboux, mon garçon. Tu pourras sans doute bientôt écrire à tes parents, à défaut de les voir.

William hocha la tête, puis s'empressa de retourner à ses sortilèges. Salazar prit quelques pas de recul pour admirer le résultat de leurs efforts. À présent, l'air qui entourait la demeure scintillait de magie. Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à amener des gens du village voisin pour éprouver la force de leurs sorts de protection. Tout en considérant Godric, Rowena et tous les élèves à l'ouvrage, Salazar fit mentalement le compte des jours qu'il faudrait encore à une petite armée pour les atteindre depuis le château royal. Ils devraient très bientôt se mettre à l'abri, barricader les portes et espérer que leur plan fonctionnerait.

Un mouvement attira soudain son œil quand Helga apparut à la porte de la maison. Elle tenait Orphéon par la main et portait la petite Helena sur l'autre bras. La vieille sorcière n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis son retour du château, mais elle s'activait à nouveau. Salazar avait remarqué qu'elle consacrait désormais l'essentiel de son temps à se dévouer aux soins des deux petits, ou bien à s'occuper des fleurs et des plantes qu'elle faisait pousser tout autour de la maison. En silence. Sans questions ni regards de pitié.

Salazar soupira pour lui-même. Un jour, il retrouverait cette reine indigne et son monstre de fils. Il les ferait payer.


	11. Pérégrinations

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je suis heureuse de ne pas vous avoir complètement perdus en route :) Voici un nouveau chapitre bien rempli. Bonne lecture !**

 **Pérégrinations**

─ Ils sont au village ! Ils sont au village !

Courant à toutes jambes à travers la maison, le petit Tristan criait son avertissement à qui voulait l'entendre. Ses dons précoces pour le transplanage lui avaient valu d'être posté en observateur à quelques lieues de Poudlard pour guetter l'arrivée des soldats de la reine-mère. Au milieu des préparatifs du soir, son appel eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur les autres sorciers.

─ Helga, conduisez tous les enfants dans leur dortoir ! ordonna Salazar. Marigold et William, venez l'aider et faites en sorte que personne ne parle ! Je veux un silence complet !

La petite troupe de leurs élèves, interrompue en pleine leçon de potions, se mit en marche avec autant d'ordre que possible sous le regard sévère d'Helga. Le petit Orphéon, inquiété par ce soudain remue-ménage, vint spontanément se cacher dans les jupes de la vieille sorcière tandis que Rowena, les lèvres serrées mais l'air déterminé, confiait sa fille à sa marraine.

─ Sois très sage, Helena, dit-elle à la petite. Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure.

Rowena et Helga échangèrent un regard de compréhension, puis l'aînée demanda aux enfants de se mettre en rang et de la suivre tandis que la baronne, retroussant ses manches, allait se mettre à son poste.

─ Salazar, où nous voulez-vous ? demanda Godric à celui qu'il reconnaissait comme le maître de l'organisation de leur défense.

─ Emmenez Gerald et les chevaux dans les bois pour qu'on ne les entende pas, et revenez aussitôt. Vous vous posterez à l'étage, dans votre chambre, où vous aurez une bonne vue. Rowena et moi, nous resterons près de l'entrée.

Le chevalier du Griffon acquiesça et s'en fut aussitôt accomplir ses ordres. Déjà en place près de la fenêtre, Rowena répétait à voix basse les incantations de défense auxquelles ils s'étaient entraînés tous les jours précédents. Voyant son teint pâle et ses sourcils froncés, Salazar vint poser une main réconfortante sur son bras.

─ Ne vous en faites pas, ma chère. Selon toute probabilité, ils ne nous verront pas et partiront vite d'ici. Ayez confiance : nos sorts de dissimulation sont à toute épreuve.

─ Je le sais, Salazar, répondit la jeune femme en expirant pour se calmer. J'ai hâte qu'ils s'éloignent d'ici, voilà tout. Et ... Je voudrais que Richard soit avec nous. Je commence à craindre qu'il n'ait été lui aussi dérouté par nos sortilèges et qu'il ne nous retrouve pas.

─ Balivernes. Rappelez-vous l'alarme dont Godric a eu l'idée. Si votre époux approche, vous le saurez.

L'espoir et la gratitude qu'il lut dans les yeux de Rowena consolèrent presque l'Enchanteur d'avoir dû évoquer son rival. Il contempla la belle sorcière, ses longues tresses brillantes, son courage à l'heure d'affronter l'ennemi, et oublia l'espace d'une seconde tout ce qui n'était pas le contact de son bras sous sa main. Puis il s'écarta.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une insupportable lenteur. Godric transplana parmi eux dès que les chevaux furent éloignés et monta prendre sa place à l'étage. Les enfants se tenaient sages sous la bonne garde d'Helga. Le soleil s'abaissa à l'horizon et disparut. Personne n'osait bouger ni prononcer le moindre mot. Salazar comptait les battements pressés de son cœur pour mesurer le passage du temps, redoutant de voir leur attente s'achever autant qu'il l'espérait.

Il était sûr de lui. Sûr de la qualité de leurs sorts, et certain qu'ils ridiculiseraient les troupes que la reine et son fils Uther leur envoyaient pour se venger du grand chambardement qui s'était produit au château, quelques semaines plus tôt. Vengeance d'une vengeance. Une attaque pour répondre à l'agression qui avait répondu à l'insulte. Une part de Salazar espérait que les choses s'arrêteraient là, que leur stratégie de dissimulation empêcherait que le sang coule inutilement. Mais une autre part brûlait de noyer dans le sang l'orgueil de ces gens qui avaient tant outragé sa Rowena et sa pauvre chère Helga.

Les soldats apparurent soudain au bout de la plaine, et Rowena exhala un soupir de soulagement. Ils y étaient. Salazar murmura un petit sortilège de son invention pour améliorer sa vision nocturne, et le tableau s'éclaira brusquement sous ses yeux. La petite troupe qu'ils apercevaient paraissait forte d'une cinquantaine d'hommes – la reine-mère n'avait donc pas ménagé ses efforts pour s'en prendre aux plus puissants magiciens du pays. Bien sûr, les sorciers de Poudlard auraient été de taille à se défendre, mais cela n'aurait pas été sans mal. Surtout si le plan était, comme il apparaissait, de les surprendre au milieu de la nuit. Les lâches.

Salazar et Rowena retinrent leur souffle en voyant les soldats marcher vers eux en bon ordre. Ils se trouvaient encore à plus de cinquante toises. L'expression de leur visage était impossible à distinguer. Ils approchaient toujours, discrets et presque silencieux dans leurs armures de cuir épais ... et soudain l'un d'eux, en tête de file, leva haut la main pour signaler aux autres de faire halte. Salazar voyait leurs yeux luire à la lumière de la lune, à présent. Ils fronçaient les sourcils, tournaient la tête de part et d'autre avec un air perplexe.

─ Je crois que ça fonctionne, souffla Rowena. Ils ne nous voient pas !

Deux des hommes tenaient à présent un conciliabule nerveux devant le reste de la troupe. L'un pointait du doigt la route qui continuait vers l'Est tandis que l'autre, qui avait à la main un grand parchemin, peut-être une carte, s'acharnait à désigner la direction de Poudlard. La discussion semblait houleuse. Le premier finit par croiser les bras avec un air buté. Tout aussi déterminé, le second rangea sa carte et se mit à marcher d'un pas assuré vers la demeure des sorciers. Salazar resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette, ses lèvres prêtes à lancer un sort fatal au soldat. S'il était contraint d'agir, toute l'armée de la reine-mère saurait où ils étaient, invisibilité ou non. Le soldat avança jusqu'à trente toises.

Dix.

Cinq toises.

À présent, sa barbe mal taillée et son gros nez étaient bien visibles, ainsi que la lourde épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Brusquement, le soldat s'arrêta et cala ses poings sur ses hanches avec une moue exaspérée. Il renifla l'air de ses grandes narines, se gratta le menton. Il se pencha pour examiner le sol où toute trace de pas avait été balayée quelques heures plus tôt.

Puis, enfin, avec un crachat dépité, il s'avoua vaincu et fit demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il fut revenu à trente toises de distance, Rowena s'approcha de Salazar et lui serra la main avec force. Les soldats de la reine-mère attendirent le retour de leur compagnon en rajustant leurs armes, se remirent en marche et partirent dans la mauvaise direction.

* * *

Poudlard avait remporté la première manche. Après cet épisode, on continua à élargir le champ des sorts de dissimulation et plus aucun intrus dénué de pouvoirs magiques ne put s'approcher de l'école.

Le seul à bénéficier d'une exception à cette règle était le baron Richard de Serre d'Aigle. Lorsqu'il revint du long voyage qui l'avait entraîné dans ses terres lointaines, il fut amené sur la route à traverser un petit cours d'eau bordé de bruyère. Au même instant, une sonnerie de clochette retentit dans la maison. Puis il passa devant un bosquet de bouleaux, et une chevêche s'élança silencieusement vers le ciel pour venir trouver Rowena. La jeune femme, qui surveillait avec attention les premiers pas fragiles de sa petite Helena, accueillit l'oiseau avec une exclamation de surprise ravie. Enlevant sa fille dans ses bras, elle bondit vers la porte de la maison et s'élança sur la route en s'écriant :

─ Abaissez les boucliers ! Richard est de retour !

Godric, Salazar et Helga furent pris de court par cet événement soudain et tardèrent à faire ce qu'on leur demandait, mais cela n'eut pas d'importance. Portée par la hâte, Rowena courut si vite qu'elle parvint à atteindre son époux avant qu'il ne soit repoussé par les sortilèges. Richard descendit de cheval aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut, et Rowena tomba dans ses bras avec des larmes de joie. La petite Helena eut un peu de mal à se rappeler qui était ce grand homme qui la soulevait vers le ciel.

─ Faut-il que nous allions à sa rencontre ? suggéra Godric au même instant, devant la porte de Poudlard.

─ Laissez-les donc un peu tranquilles tous les deux, répondit Helga. Je gage qu'ils mettront quelques temps à revenir jusqu'ici. Nous pourrions aussi bien préparer un repas pour fêter le retour de messire Richard.

─ Ils feraient mieux de se hâter, grommela Salazar. Je n'aime pas laisser nos boucliers abaissés de la sorte.

L'Enchanteur peinait à masquer le profond dépit que l'événement lui causait. La vieille sorcière posa brièvement la main sur le bras de son ami en signe de compassion, puis retourna dans la maison et se mit aux fourneaux. Depuis sa triste mésaventure au château royal, elle appréciait de plus en plus de passer son temps à leur concocter des petits plats. Peut-être parce que la cuisine lui donnait un prétexte pour passer de longs moments, seule et en silence, face à ses ingrédients.

─ Ne restons pas ici à les attendre, nous négligeons nos devoirs envers les enfants, lança alors Salazar à son ami. Je vais les emmener en forêt pour récolter des champignons. Il ne faut jamais manquer une occasion de s'instruire.

─ Vous avez raison. Gerald a besoin de se dégourdir les ailes, je vous accompagnerai.

Il n'était pas encore midi et la journée était belle, un temps parfait pour profiter de la flore de Calédonie. Salazar et Godric réunirent prestement leurs élèves et s'en allèrent avec eux, laissant Helga pétrir la pâte de ses gâteaux en toute tranquillité. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt ensoleillée, désignant aux enfants tel ou tel champignon, ceux dont il fallait se méfier comme ceux qui étaient délicieux.

─ Demain, nous vous donnerons des encres et du parchemin pour que vous fassiez des croquis de tout cela, avertit Salazar. Faites donc bien attention à les ramasser sans les abimer. N'est-ce pas Sally ?

La petite fille, qui avait arraché les champignons sans scrupule et les jetait pêle-mêle dans son tablier, rougit d'embarras. Sa sœur aînée poussa un soupir et alla l'aider à arranger une partie du carnage.

Godric ne fit pas de commentaire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la promenade durait bien plus longtemps que ses objectifs éducatifs ne l'imposaient. Quand ils finirent par revenir, le chevalier du Griffon emmena Gerald à l'écurie en suggérant à Salazar de le suivre, les enfants ayant bien besoin de se laver les mains dans la grande bassine attenante. Salazar acquiesça, et il fallut encore un moment de plus pour que tous leurs jeunes élèves enlèvent la crasse dont ils étaient couverts. Dans l'écurie, les chevaux du baron Richard et des soldats qui l'avaient accompagné observèrent le spectacle d'un œil circonspect.

─ Ce sont de belles montures, apprécia Godric en leur flattant l'encolure. Ils doivent être résistants, pour avoir enduré un si long voyage.

─ Benjamin, Tristan ! gronda Salazar. Cessez de vous jeter de l'eau à la figure ! Que dites-vous, Godric ?

─ Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, lorsque le baron est parti ?

Salazar hocha la tête en évoquant le souvenir.

─ Il vous démangeait de prendre la route à votre tour. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

─ Plus que jamais. Je voudrais parcourir le pays, voir d'autres paysages et rencontrer d'autres sorciers ... Et peut-être, trouver quelqu'un qui connaîtrait ma mère.

─ Je comprends votre désir. Mais ne serait-ce pas dangereux ? La reine-mère est si remontée contre nous et contre les autres sorciers. Vous risqueriez de faire de mauvaises rencontres

Godric balaya l'inquiétude d'un haussement d'épaules.

─ Cette petite reine de pacotille ne me fait pas peur, et son fils non plus. Ne sommes-nous pas des sorciers ? Avec Gerald, ils ne pourraient jamais m'attraper. Et je songeais aussi que ...

─ Erlina, cesse de jouer avec ce savon ! À quoi songiez-vous Godric ?

─ Il me semble que si nous étions deux, nous n'aurions rien à redouter. Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner, Salazar, au moins pour une partie du voyage ?

La proposition prit l'Enchanteur par surprise et le laissa les yeux écarquillés.

─ Partir ? Mais ... Nous laisserions Helga, Rowena, les élèves ...

─ J'y ai réfléchi, admit Godric. Elles ne seraient pas seules, maintenant que Richard est revenu. Et Marigold et William sont de bons enfants, responsables. Ils pourraient les aider.

L'Enchanteur prit le temps d'attraper un chiffon et de se sécher soigneusement les mains pour peser ce que cela représenterait. L'idée de s'éloigner de Rowena le rebutait, mais les choses ne pouvaient plus être comme avant. Son époux était de retour. Salazar ne se sentait pas capable de vivre à nouveau aux côtés de ce benêt qui ne connaissait pas sa chance d'être aimé d'une telle femme.

Et par ailleurs, Poudlard avait besoin de nouveaux élèves. Mais il n'était plus question de partir tous les quatre ensembles pour les chercher. Rowena ne pouvait emmener sa petite fille sur les routes. Quant à Helga, son comportement au cours des dernières semaines était clair : la vieille sorcière n'avait plus aucune intention de quitter l'abri de leur école et de s'aventurer dans le monde. La cruauté du roi Uther avait imprimé une crainte profonde dans son esprit, et elle retrouvait ses habitudes de misanthrope.

─ Vous avez raison. Ce serait une très bonne idée, en effet.

Ils prirent la porte de derrière pour entrer directement dans la cuisine et y déposer tous les champignons récoltés, puis Godric envoya les enfants à l'étage troquer leurs tuniques boueuses contre des vêtements propres et secs. Les voix de Rowena, Helga et Richard leur parvenaient depuis le salon. Salazar retint un soupir. Il avait retardé le moment autant qu'il l'avait pu, il était temps à présent de se montrer raisonnable. Plaquant sur son visage le sourire et l'air espiègle de l'Enchanteur du roi Constant, il poussa la porte de la pièce et salua joyeusement le baron de Serre d'Aigle.

* * *

Avant leur départ, Godric et Salazar se concertèrent avec leurs deux amies pour discuter du niveau qu'avaient déjà atteint leurs jeunes élèves et de ce qu'il faudrait encore leur apprendre. Certains se montraient indubitablement plus capables que d'autres, et leurs professeurs s'interrogeaient sur la meilleure façon d'encourager leur progression. Salazar avait déjà à ce sujet une idée bien arrêtée.

─ Je pense que nous devrions faire des classes différentes. Cessons de faire perdre leur temps aux meilleurs d'entre eux en leur faisant rabâcher sans cesse les mêmes sorts les plus basiques.

─ Pourquoi pas, concéda Godric. Il me semble que cela permettrait d'accorder plus d'attention à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Helga, en revanche, renâclait quelque peu.

─ Cette idée ne me plaît guère. L'important est de faire d'eux des sorciers capables, ce n'est pas une compétition. Je trouve plus important qu'ils restent unis. Et puis, ils sont trop peu nombreux.

─ Mais cela changera bientôt, marraine, intervint Rowena. Salazar et Godric vont nous ramener de nouveaux élèves.

La vieille sorcière haussa les épaules avec un air vexé, et Godric jugea utile de jouer les conciliateurs.

─ Je vous propose que nous rediscutions de cela à notre retour. En attendant, comment souhaitez-vous que nous procédions au sujet des métamorphoses ? Nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet et il me semble ...

─ Oh, pas les métamorphoses, se plaignit Rowena avec un air malaisé. Je m'emmêle toujours les baguettes avec cela. Je serais incapable de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit.

─ Nous verrons cela ensemble, mon enfant, proposa Helga. Tout ce qu'il vous manque, c'est de la concentration.

Mais Rowena croisa les bras et baissa la tête, comme honteuse de ses piètres performances.

─ Non, je n'y arrive pas, rien n'y fait. Même lorsque je parviens à faire quelque chose, je suis incapable d'expliquer comment je m'y suis prise, ou de le refaire. La reine avait raison de me traiter de sotte.

─ Ne dites pas cela !

L'exclamation furieuse d'Helga résonna longuement dans la petite pièce, jusqu'à ce que Salazar intervienne.

─ Peut-être qu'avant de nous pencher sur les métamorphoses, nous pourrions poursuivre avec les enfants l'enseignement des sortilèges de dissimulation et de défense. Il ne faut pas relâcher notre vigilance.

─ Vous avez raison, approuva Godric.

S'étant mis d'accord sur ce point, ils cessèrent là leur conciliabule et retournèrent à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Attrapant Orphéon qui tendait les bras vers elle, Helga se rappela soudain une idée qui lui était venue et appela Godric :

─ Voudrez-vous bien, quand vous serez dans d'autres régions que celle-ci, tâcher de nous trouver quelques plantes exotiques ? Il y a en a tant à étudier, mais la végétation d'ici n'est pas bien variée, hélas.

─ Bien sûr, Helga. Nous vous rapporterons cela.

Godric et Salazar se mirent en route quelques jours après le retour de Richard. Ils emmenèrent avec eux l'un des hiboux de Rowena, baptisé Georgie, afin d'éprouver les capacités du savant volatile et échanger quelques nouvelles avec leurs amies de Poudlard.

Pour échapper aux menaces du roi Uther, ils décidèrent de commencer leur périple par l'Irlande. Salazar monta un cheval noir jusqu'à atteindre la côte Ouest de la Calédonie, puis jeta sur l'animal un sortilège de Réduction pour le ranger confortablement dans son manteau. Georgie se percha sur l'épaule de l'Enchanteur avec un hululement ravi. Le pauvre cheval, en revanche, parut extrêmement perturbé d'être réduit à une si petite taille et de ne plus toucher le sol. Ce fut pire encore lorsque Gerald, portant Godric et Salazar sur son dos, s'éleva vers le ciel. La traversée de la mer fut aussi grisante pour les deux sorciers et leur petit hibou, vivifiés par le grand air et les embruns, que terrifiante pour la malheureuse monture de Salazar. Fort heureusement pour lui, les ailes puissantes de l'hippogriffe eurent tôt fait de leur faire traverser la mer d'Irlande. Redéposé à terre, ramené à sa taille initiale de fier étalon, le cheval continua tout de même de trembler pendant quelques heures.

─ J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller rendre visite aux parents d'Erlina, pour leur donner de ses nouvelles, suggéra Godric quand ils s'installèrent autour d'un feu de camp.

─ Ce serait une bonne idée. Il me semble qu'ils résident dans le comté de Galway, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Hoo, fit Georgie.

─ Je le crois, oui.

Salazar sortit sa baguette et dessina dans la poussière une carte grossière de l'île d'Irlande, la route qu'ils comptaient suivre scintillant comme une traînée d'or.

─ En chemin, nous pourrons nous arrêter à Drogheda. Je sais que plusieurs familles de sorciers vivent dans ce village. Et après Galway, nous pourrons poursuivre vers Limerick et vers Cork.

Godric acquiesça, et ils ne tardèrent pas à reprendre la route. La communauté des sorciers d'Irlande était très organisée et la nouvelle de leur présence sur l'île fut bientôt connue dans tous les villages. Georgie eut bientôt l'opportunité de s'envoler vers Poudlard pour y faire part de leurs succès dans la découverte de nouveaux jeunes sorciers avides d'apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Près de Galway ils trouvèrent Finn, un cousin d'Erlina au nez retroussé et aux cheveux blonds comme une motte de beurre. Dans la ville de Cork, ce fut une jeune fille nommée Maureen Lynch qui, comme le jeune William, était la première sorcière de sa famille. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des manières fières et hautaines, ses parents comptant parmi les plus éminents notables de la ville. Ils firent encore la rencontre de deux frères dans une ferme avoisinante, tous deux très prometteurs. Leur jeune sœur, en revanche, était dénuée du moindre pouvoir magique. Salazar se montra très intrigué par le phénomène. Les deux frères aînés montraient une grande sollicitude à l'égard de leur cadette, quoique celle-ci ne parut pas vraiment en avoir besoin : déterminée à prouver qu'elle aussi valait quelque chose, la petite avait un redoutable caractère.

Georgie remplissait tous leurs espoirs, allant et venant de l'Irlande à la Calédonie avec un enthousiasme inusable. Helga et Rowena se réjouissaient d'accueillir bientôt les nouveaux élèves et décrivaient les progrès de ceux dont elles avaient déjà la charge.

Puis, près de deux mois après le départ des deux sorciers, Georgie leur apporta une lettre différente. Elle n'était signée que d'Helga, et la plume de la vieille sorcière tremblait. Salazar et Godric pâlirent à sa lecture. Le message ne comportait que quelques mots.

« _Salazar, revenez vite ! Rowena a eu un accident._ »

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt_

Rowena referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle avec un soupir de dépit.

─ Qu'y a-t-il, ma douce ?

Le baron Richard, qui était occupé à bercer leur petite Helena devant le feu de la cheminée, leva vers son épouse un regard étonné.

─ Je n'y arrive pas !

Rowena se laissa tomber à genoux près du fauteuil de son mari pour que celui-ci, comme il en avait l'habitude, la réconforte en lui caressant les cheveux.

─ Là, là. De quoi s'agit-il ? Dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons un moyen de vous apaiser.

─ Je suis médiocre, renifla Rowena.

Le baron eut un petit rire.

─ Vous, médiocre ? Allons, ma douce, vous devez plaisanter. Vous êtes la personne la plus brillante et la plus fascinante que j'aie le bonheur de connaître. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous aie épousée ?

En temps normal, les mots amoureux du baron Richard suffisaient à rendre le sourire à son épouse. Mais Rowena resta de marbre, les lèvres pincées comme si elle retenait un sanglot. Richard s'en aperçut et changea de tactique.

─ Vous voilà bien chagrine. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

─ Vous ne le pouvez pas, mon ami. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être un sorcier.

Aussitôt prononcées, Rowena regretta ses paroles abruptes. Richard ne répondit rien mais il était facile de sentir qu'elle l'avait peiné. Elle avait réussi à peiner la seule personne qui voulait son bonheur avant tout autre chose. Mais qu'elle était sotte !

─ Pardonnez-moi, mon ami, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, dit-elle précipitamment.

─ Vous n'en avez rien fait, assura Richard.

─ C'est seulement que je ... Je me sens si gauche et si maladroite. Ma chère marraine et les autres m'ont aidée à progresser, mais mes pouvoirs sont encore incohérents. Je ne maîtrise pas la moitié de ce que j'arrive à faire. Comment puis-je enseigner quoi que ce soit à nos élèves ?

─ Si vous manquez d'assurance, peut-être devriez-vous vous exercer davantage.

─ Cela ne fonctionne pas.

Rowena croisa les bras avec un air buté.

─ Voilà des mois que je m'exerce et que je fais de mon mieux. Cela ne suffit pas. Il faut que je trouve autre chose.

Se relevant brusquement, elle quitta la pièce à grands pas en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. La petite Helena tourna vers son père de grands yeux qui paraissaient perplexes. Richard poussa un soupir.

En bas, Rowena se mit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Le feu était éteint et leur vieux chaudron noir pendait, vide et inutile, à un crochet. La voix d'Helga lui parvenait depuis la pièce voisine, expliquant aux enfants comment reconnaître les feuilles d'une mandragore. Le regard vague, Rowena considéra le chaudron sans le voir. Sur le linteau de la cheminée, il y avait un coffret dans lequel Salazar avait laissé quelques-uns de ses ingrédients à potions. La sorcière s'avança vers l'objet et l'ouvrit, dégageant un mélange piquant d'odeurs. Il y avait là toutes sortes de choses, méticuleusement rangées dans les petits compartiments et dans les fioles délicates. Des étiquettes indiquaient le contenu de chacun. Feuilles de thé ou de sauge, ellébore, écorce d'if, fleurs de mauve douce, champignons séchés de toutes sortes, essence de Dictame, baies de houx, et quelques denrées exotiques achetées à prix d'or. Toutes ces plantes pouvaient-elles l'aider ? Elle avait vu Salazar accomplir tant de choses avec ses potions. Elle-même était devenue assez douée dans leur concoction. Si elle utilisait un peu de mauve pour détendre l'esprit, de la sauge pour affûter la mémoire, et peut-être quelques mesures d'ellébore pour améliorer la concentration ... Ou bien plutôt des orties ? Rowena savait qu'il en poussait autour de la maison. Ainsi qu'un peu de menthe sauvage. Peut-être ...

Rowena referma le coffret des trésors de Salazar et s'accorda le reste de la journée pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de s'y prendre. Elle retrouva son entrain et se montra gaie et attentive pour son époux, Helga et les enfants. Cependant, elle ne leur dit mot de ses projets. Helga désapprouverait sûrement son idée de préparer une potion seule, sans l'aide de Salazar : les préparations pouvaient être puissantes et avoir des effets insoupçonnés. Mais Rowena tenait trop à sa nouvelle idée pour y renoncer. Elle serait prudente, voilà tout, et cela leur ferait une excellente surprise à tous. Garder un secret la faisait sourire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi mystérieuse.

Après le repas du soir, Rowena prit un instant pour aller rendre visite à ses précieux hiboux si savants, qui ne manquaient jamais de hululer joyeusement quand elle venait les voir et mesurer leurs progrès. Georgie était revenu deux jours plus tôt et appréciait visiblement de pouvoir prendre du repos, bien à l'abri et bien nourri. Rowena leur avait aménagé une grande cage amplement fournie en eau et en graines, mais qui restait toujours ouverte pour que les oiseaux puissent sortir chasser à leur guise.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Helga et Richard qui, comme chaque soir, conversaient ensemble au coin du feu après le coucher des enfants.

─ Souhaitez-vous une tasse de tisane ? proposa la baronne.

─ Bien volontiers, mon enfant.

Rowena alla se pencher au-dessus du chaudron pour y faire apparaître un fond d'eau bouillante et y plonger quelques feuilles de verveine et de menthe. Elle versa le breuvage dans des tasses et les apporta à sa marraine et à son époux. Le remerciement chaleureux de Richard, son regard plein d'amour et de confiance, lui causèrent un léger pincement de remord. Le baron avala sa tisane sans chercher à comprendre d'où venait le léger goût qui l'épiçait ce soir-là. Quant à Helga, Rowena n'avait pas osé glisser de somnifère dans sa tasse : la prudente sorcière risquait trop d'en reconnaître les effluves. Du reste, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle car la chambre d'Helga était située loin de la sienne. Sa marraine ne l'entendrait sûrement pas se relever en pleine nuit.

Ils montèrent se coucher quelques instants plus tard et, comme Rowena l'avait espéré, Richard se mit à ronfler avant même d'avoir enlevé ses bottes. Avec des gestes tendres, son épouse le mit plus à l'aise et rabattit sur lui les couvertures du lit. Puis elle attendit. Helga ne dormait peut-être pas encore. Suivant dans le ciel la progression de la lune et des étoiles, Rowena laissa patiemment passer les heures. Puis, quand elle fut certaine que tout était calme et imperturbable, elle quitta sa chambre et descendit.

Rowena commença par mettre à nouveau de l'eau à bouillir dans le chaudron, puis ouvrit à nouveau le coffret de Salazar et se pencha sur son contenu. L'importance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la saisit soudain. Une potion d'intelligence ! Si elle réussissait, cela pourrait changer tant de choses, et pour tellement de gens ! Peut-être ferait-elle de grandes découvertes. Peut-être la reine et son fils retrouveraient-ils la raison. Il était impossible de prévoir ce qui pourrait advenir. Rowena avait hâte de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Pour favoriser l'inspiration, Rowena prit un bol en grès épais et y déposa, sur un lit de braises rougeoyantes, des herbes et des plantes qui produisaient une fumée épaisse. Elle avait déjà vu Salazar faire ainsi, un soir qu'il cherchait à aiguiser son esprit pour se concentrer sur une potion particulièrement complexe. Avait-il utilisé du fenouil ou bien du sureau ? Rowena décida que cela importait peu. Elle ferait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

Elle commença à travailler. Pour choisir les ingrédients et leur dosage, elle se fiait aux indications que Salazar lui avait données sur d'autres potions et sur sa propre inspiration. Après tout, l'Enchanteur disait toujours qu'un bon confectionneur de potions se devait d'être créatif. La fumée se mit à monter du bol en grès et à emplir la pièce. Rowena l'inspirait sans y penser, laissant son corps et son esprit s'imprégner des qualités des plantes. Elle ajouta une mesure d'ellébore et une pincée de poudre brune. Remua le mélange pendant trois tours. La fumée avait un parfum amer, mais elle sentait quelque chose s'animer en elle. Quelques feuilles d'orties séchées. Deux tours. Laisser mijoter quelques minutes tout en découpant finement des écailles de truite. Ajouter quelques cèpes. Non. Qu'avait-elle mis ? Des pholiotes ou des bolets ? Allons, ce ne pouvait pas être très grave. Les minutes passaient. La fumée se faisait plus épaisse, plus âpre. Rowena sentait la tête lui tourner mais elle ne pouvait pas s'interrompre. Remuer cinq tours dans un sens et trois dans l'autre. Cinq. Cinq tours. Cinq tours. Avait-elle bien compté ? Prendre la fiole et en verser deux cuillères dans le chaudron. Quelle fiole ? Les mains de Rowena se mettaient à trembler. Elle essuya d'un geste absent la sueur qui perlait à la racine de ses cheveux. Il faisait si chaud. Ne pas oublier d'entretenir le feu. Le feu. Les flammes. Les heures passaient. La potion dégageait à présent un filet de vapeur bleue. Le bol en grès fumait toujours. Rowena cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Broyer des griffes d'ours et des tiges de violettes. Elle se sentait tout à la fois alerte et engourdie. Tourner dix tours, lentement. Un tour. Deux tours. Dix tours. Dix tours ? Rowena eut une quinte de toux. Elle se mit à sourire allègrement. Tout se passait comme prévu ! Elle allait réussir ! Elle heurta un petit flacon du dos de la main et son contenu se brisa sur le sol. La potion bouillait trop fort. Ou pas assez. Avait-elle bien alimenté le feu ? La nuit passait. Le contenu du chaudron était à présent noir comme une aile de corbeau et Rowena n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle était emplie d'une parfaite confiance. Ce serait bientôt prêt. Verser une mesure de vieux rhum. Les effluves de l'alcool s'emmêlèrent à la vapeur et la fumée. Rowena avait envie de rire. Comme il lui tardait de boire la potion et de découvrir ses merveilleux effets ! Boire ! Boire ? Non. Cela n'irait pas. Comme la nuit prenait au-dehors les teintes grises et ternes de l'aube, Rowena se saisit de sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers le chaudron et l'éleva en lentes volutes. La potion suivit la baguette, étrange et sombre fluide qui s'animait comme un serpent à deux têtes, à trois têtes, vingt têtes. Rowena souriait toujours comme si on lui avait offert un lever de soleil. Le reptile noir qu'elle avait créé se dressa au-dessus d'elle. De sa baguette, Rowena désigna son propre front et le serpent la suivit, couvrit sa tête et s'épandit tout au long de ses cheveux d'or, couvrit son visage, noya ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche dans un miasme opaque et noir.

Alors Rowena s'éveilla et se mit à hurler.

Quand Helga descendit en hâte, elle la trouva effondrée et inerte sur le sol.

* * *

Salazar transplana dans la minute où il reçut le message d'Helga.

─ Comment va Rowena ? Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il se matérialisa devant la vieille sorcière.

Helga eut un tel sursaut de surprise qu'elle laissa tomber la bassine d'eau qu'elle portait dans les mains.

─ Salazar ! Quel soulagement ! Venez avec moi, elle se trouve dans sa chambre.

En un tour de baguette, le contenu de la bassine retrouva son contenant et les deux sorciers s'élancèrent vers l'étage de la maison. Salazar ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans s'embarrasser de politesses et se rua auprès du lit sur lequel Rowena était étendue. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Richard qui, à ses côtés, tenait la main de son épouse avec un air de désespoir. Il faisait sombre une bougie répandait dans la pièce une lumière ocre. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la belle baronne, le choc l'arrêta soudain. Rowena était livide, les yeux clos, les lèvres exsangues. Un maigre souffle l'animait à peine. Et ses cheveux ...

─ Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda l'Enchanteur en ôtant sa cape et en posant une main sur le front de la sorcière.

La voix hachée d'Helga trahissait son angoisse.

─ C'était une potion, je crois. Elle ne nous en avait rien dit. Je l'ai trouvée au matin, je l'ai entendue crier. La pièce était pleine de fumée, c'était irrespirable. Elle avait la tête couverte d'une substance que je ne connais pas. Il y avait un chaudron vide dans la cheminée. Je crois ... Je suppose qu'elle a essayé de préparer une potion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle y a mis.

─ Quand était-ce ?

─ Cela fait deux jours, presque trois. Elle se réveille parfois, mais c'est comme si elle était enfermée dans un rêve. Elle ne réagit à rien. Elle peut à peine boire.

─ Et vous, vous n'avez rien fait ?

Au ton soudain acerbe de l'Enchanteur, le baron Richard comprit qu'il était visé. Il ravala son orgueil pour fournir les informations nécessaires.

─ Rowena m'avait fait prendre une sorte de drogue. Je n'ai rien entendu de toute la nuit. Helga a eu un mal fou à me réveiller ... dit-il d'un ton misérable. Peut-être voulait-elle nous faire une surprise.

─ Avez-vous la moindre idée ce qu'elle voulait faire ?

Richard soupira et croisa les bras en baissant la tête, tâchant de se distraire de son angoisse actuelle pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

─ Elle m'avait confié, la veille, qu'elle souffrait de se sentir maladroite. De ne pas maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

─ Peut-être a-t-elle voulu créer une potion pour affûter son esprit, suggéra Helga. En aviez-vous déjà discuté avec elle, Salazar ?

─ Non. Jamais. Quelle idiote.

─ Comment ? se récria Richard. Mais dites-donc, je ... !

─ Taisez-vous, baron, le rabroua Helga. Rowena a agi inconsidérément. Salazar, pensez-vous que vous puissiez faire quelque chose ?

─ Il faudrait que je sache ce qu'elle a fait. Avez-vous lavé le chaudron qu'elle a utilisé ?

─ Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

─ Apportez-le moi. Et laissez-moi seul avec elle.

Helga hocha la tête, puis emmena Richard avec elle en l'empêchant de protester. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Salazar entendit les voix inquiètes de leurs élèves demander des nouvelles de la pauvre baronne. Puis la porte se referma et leurs paroles s'éteignirent. L'Enchanteur poussa un profond soupir. Il étendit prudemment la main et effleura les cheveux de Rowena. Ses longues mèches étaient à présent noires et brillantes comme un lac par une nuit d'orage.

* * *

Godric était demeuré seul. Salazar n'avait pas besoin de lui pour soigner Rowena, mais Poudlard avait toujours besoin de nouveaux élèves. Et lui-même cherchait toujours sa mère. Il poursuivit son voyage auprès des nombreuses communautés sorcières de l'île, s'émerveillant de leurs mythes étranges, de leurs farfadets, de leurs trèfles enchantés et de leur Banshee. Il ramassait pour Helga toutes les plantes qui lui parurent inconnues : des ajoncs, des fuchsias, quelques poignées de mousses des tourbières, des brassées de trèfles à quatre feuilles. Les Irlandais n'étaient pas riches, mais ils se montraient toujours accueillants envers ce grand gaillard avec son hippogriffe et son drôle d'accent. Au fil de ces rencontres, la timidité naturelle de Godric s'émoussait peu à peu. Il était toujours aussi réticent à parler de lui-même, mais il se découvrait intarissable pour évoquer les pitreries spectaculaires de Salazar, la gentillesse sévère d'Helga, le charme naïf de Rowena et tous les projets qu'ils avaient ensemble. Il parlait de Poudlard. Il parlait de leurs élèves et des fascinants progrès qu'ils faisaient déjà. Il parlait de la reine-mère et du roi Uther, recommandait la plus grande prudence à leur endroit et écoutait les rumeurs et les récits dont les Irlandais avaient connaissance à leur sujet. Mais hélas, personne n'avait entendu parler de sa mère.

Godric finit par retourner en Angleterre, cheminant avec prudence et évitant les routes principales. Le hibou Georgie le retrouvait toujours, où qu'il aille, et lui apportait des nouvelles du lent rétablissement de Rowena. La sorcière n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, à ce que disait Helga, mais elle retrouvait ses forces et paraissait apaisée. Godric répondait toujours en adressant ses vœux de guérison les plus sincères. Il était confiant : entourée de Salazar et d'Helga, Rowena n'avait rien à craindre.

Un matin, alors qu'il remontait vers le Nord après plusieurs mois de voyage, Godric et Gerald survolèrent une région de montagnes et de lacs aux eaux d'un bleu limpide. De grandes étendues d'arbres et des prairies descendaient en pente douce vers les rives des lacs. D'autres sommets étaient plus déserts et plus âpres, mêlant leurs bruns et leurs ocres aux douces couleurs du paysage. Impressionné par la majesté des lieux, Godric fit voler Gerald plus bas, jusqu'à frôler la cime des arbres. Tout était silencieux. Rien ne bougeait, hormis les petites rides que le vent léger faisait apparaître sur l'eau.

─ Arrêtons-nous ici un instant, Gerald. Ce sera parfait pour manger un morceau.

L'hippogriffe cria son approbation et descendit vers le sol. Ses grandes ailes battirent l'air, et ses serres touchèrent bientôt la terre ferme. Godric sauta du dos de Gerald et étira ses membres engourdis par le long vol. Il s'affaira ensuite à fouiller dans sa besace pour en sortir les provisions qu'il lui restait. Une miche de pain noir, un morceau de fromage, des pommes et un flacon de cidre. Cela ferait l'affaire. Gerald, quant à lui, s'était déjà mis à fouiller la terre de son bec pour en déloger quelques vermisseaux charnus.

Godric alla s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre, mordit dans la miche pour en arracher une bouchée de pain, ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Des oiseaux pépiaient au loin. Le calme était parfait.

─ Pardonnez-moi, messire ... Pourriez-vous me donner un morceau de pain ?

Le chevalier du Griffon sursauta et, rouvrant les yeux, fut stupéfait de découvrir devant lui une jeune fille. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, coiffée avec soin, et ses grands yeux ne quittaient pas la miche que Godric tenait à la main. À son air, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours.

─ Je ... Bien sûr, répondit Godric.

Il coupa le pain en deux et lui en donna la moitié la plus généreuse sans même réfléchir. La jeune fille le dévora aussitôt. Malgré son appétit, elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'une sauvageonne. Ses vêtements étaient propres et nets, ses ongles taillés courts. Elle avait la peau tannée et de très longs cheveux bruns qui paraissaient doux. Elle engloutit le pain en un instant, et récupéra ensuite avec minutie les quelques miettes qui s'étaient égarées sur sa robe. Godric était si ébahi par cette étrange rencontre qu'il ne pensa pas à manger sa part.

─ J'ai aussi du fromage, et des pommes, si vous le désirez.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent.

─ Puis-je connaître votre nom ? demanda Godric en lui tendant un morceau de fromage.

─ Je m'appelle Viviane, messire.

─ Et d'où venez-vous, Viviane ?

Elle détourna le regard, prit le temps de mordre dans le fromage et d'en mâcher soigneusement une bouchée.

─ C'est que ... Je ne sais pas, messire. Je ne me souviens pas.

─ Comment cela ?

─ Je ne me souviens de rien. Seulement de mon nom. Je me suis réveillée sur la rive de ce lac, seule.

─ Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Viviane haussa les épaules avec un air d'impuissance.

─ Qui peut le dire ? Je sais que je dois paraître folle ... Mon esprit est blanc et vide depuis que je me suis réveillée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ni où aller. J'avais terriblement faim. C'est à ce moment-là que je vous ai vu arriver.

Au grand étonnement de Godric, Viviane s'avança alors vers Gerald et s'inclina devant lui avant de lui caresser tendrement le bec.

─ C'est un bel hippogriffe que vous avez là.

─ Vous connaissez les hippogriffes ?

La nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre. Godric n'avait jamais vu d'autres hippogriffes que Gerald. Un sorcier l'avait confié à son père, autrefois, mais seul le petit chevalier du Griffon avait su se faire obéir de l'orgueilleux destrier. Comme Salazar, Helga et Rowena avaient été depuis capables de l'apprivoiser à leur tour, Godric soupçonnait ce don d'être réservé aux sorciers. Ce qui signifiait ...

D'un geste gracieux de la main, Viviane fit apparaître sur le sol une vasque remplie d'eau dans laquelle Gerald plongea le bec avec plaisir.

─ Vous êtes une sorcière ! s'exclama Godric en se levant brusquement.

─ Je vous demande pardon ?

Godric se précipita vers elle et prit dans ses grandes paumes les petites mains de Viviane.

─ Je n'en reviens pas. Vous avez des pouvoirs !

─ De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda encore la jeune fille, l'air déconcertée.

─ Vous pouvez changer les choses qui vous entourent ! N'est-ce pas ? Les transformer, les faire apparaître ou disparaître. Comme vous venez de le faire avec cette vasque.

─ Mais naturellement ... N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ?

Viviane semblait sincère dans sa question. Ses grands yeux ne montraient pas la plus petite trace d'ironie ou de malice. Ce fut au tour de Godric d'être désarçonné.

─ Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais rencontré de personnes sans pouvoirs ?

─ Je ... Je ne sais pas. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne me rappelle rien. Mais ... Non, je ne crois pas. Parlez-vous sérieusement ?

Sa coiffure était simple, sa robe blanche aussi. Elle ne portait aucun bijou, ni même de chaussures. Rien n'indiquait comment elle avait pu se retrouver au bord de ce lac, seule et amnésique. Rien n'indiquait qui l'avait élevée et abandonnée là.

─ De quel monde venez-vous, Viviane ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Godric s'en voulut de lui causer ce désarroi, mais il était fasciné par le mystère qui entourait cette jeune fille. Jamais il ne serait attendu à pareille rencontre. Et que pouvait-il faire, à présent ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser ...

─ Dites-moi, cela vous plairait-il de m'accompagner en Calédonie ?

* * *

Lorsque Rowena s'éveilla, elle ne vit rien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sa main effleura un tissu doux et familier. Son lit. Sa chambre. Il faisait nuit, et tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et agita les doigts pour matérialiser une bougie et l'allumer. Au même instant, elle sursauta. Que venait-elle de faire ? La petite flamme de la bougie brûlait tranquillement et jetait un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Rowena avait jeté le sort sans y penser, et avec une aisance qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. Elle voulut essayer autre chose. Sous ses mains, la bougie prit mille et une formes : une grosse boule jaune au parfum de miel, un cierge d'un blanc immaculé, un curieux serpent rouge, un oiseau dont le bec portait la mèche enflammée, une torsade verte et sinueuse qui sentait le chèvrefeuille. Rowena retint son souffle. Elle avait réalisé ces métamorphoses sans le moindre effort, sans aucune difficulté.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. À terre au pied du lit, il y avait un bol vide et une cuillère en bois. Rowena perçut les effluves qui y traînaient encore, reconnut les plantes qui avaient dû composer le breuvage. En un clin d'œil, elle comprit d'où venaient ces plantes, qui les avaient préparées et comment, l'effet qu'elles avaient eu sur elle, et le mal dont elle avait dû être atteinte avant cela. Ces brusques connaissances lui donnèrent le vertige et Rowena se rejeta en arrière sur ses oreillers, fermant les yeux. La tête lui tournait soudain, elle avait la nausée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir et comprendre tant de choses ? Elle rouvrit les yeux, aperçut les étoiles qui brillaient par la fenêtre et comprit aussitôt quelle était la date et l'heure. Elle reconnut la main d'Helga dans les tresses de ses cheveux, et ne fut même pas étonnée de découvrir leur couleur noire. Elle caressa la courtepointe de son lit et sut comment en avait été tissée la laine, d'où venaient les plumes du duvet, quels oiseaux fourniraient les plus moelleuses. En hâte, elle releva la main. Tout ce nouveau savoir se déversait dans son esprit comme un raz-de-marée qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle eut un moment de panique, respirant avec angoisse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle rejeta ses couvertures d'un geste brusque, s'assit au bord du lit en serrant les bras contre son corps et mit sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes.

Puis, comme tout le reste, elle comprit. La potion avait fonctionné.


	12. Le Château

**Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! À nouveau, j'implore votre indulgence face aux infinis délais qui séparent mes chapitres. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers mois à corriger mon roman en cours, j'espère en voir le bout bientôt. En tout cas, finir cette histoire fait partie de mes objectifs pour 2018 !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité :)**

 **Le Château**

─ Salazar, il faudrait que nous envisagions d'ajouter une pièce à cette maison. Nous commençons vraiment à être à l'étroit.

Les poings sur les hanches, l'air renfrogné, Helga observait les quatre murs qui l'entouraient. Elle tenait à la main une cuillère en bois couverte d'une pâte sucrée, dont la petite Sally Dorris s'approchait à pas de loups dans l'espoir d'y goûter. Salazar était assis à table, concentré sur la lecture d'un message que le hibou Georgie venait de leur apporter.

─ Hum ? dit-il sans lever les yeux.

─ Je vous dis que nous devrions faire des aménagements. Sally, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas recevoir un coup de cuillère sur le crâne.

Pas téméraire, la petite fille détala en éclatant de rire.

─ Salazar, m'écoutez-vous au moins ?

─ Oui, oui, vous avez raison Helga. Comme toujours.

─ Que lisez-vous de si préoccupant ? demanda la vieille sorcière en s'approchant de son ami.

L'Enchanteur serra les lèvres et fit voler le message vers elle d'un coup de baguette.

─ De mauvaises nouvelles, je le crains. On dirait que la reine ne s'est pas remise de l'humiliation que nous lui avons infligée en nous dissimulant à ses troupes. À présent, elle s'en prend aux autres.

─ Quels autres ? demanda Godric qui entrait sur ces mots dans la cuisine.

Il suffit à Helga de jeter un œil au parchemin pour froncer les sourcils à son tour.

─ Les autres sorciers.

─ J'ai reçu ce message d'un homme que je connaissais autrefois, un magicien itinérant qui venait parfois à la cour du roi Constant, expliqua Salazar. Il a coutume de voyager avec sa famille et un petit groupe de saltimbanques, dont certains ont quelques pouvoirs. Il avait participé au tournoi de magie organisé par le roi.

─ Le tournoi où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? fit Godric.

─ Précisément.

─ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Salazar poussa un soupir et passa distraitement sa main sur la table de bois, comme pour en chasser des miettes imaginaires. Helga reposa le message devant lui, et le petit rouleau se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

─ Il m'écrit que les soldats de la reine leur sont tombés dessus en pleine nuit, comme ils comptaient le faire ici. Il est parvenu à protéger sa famille et à s'échapper, mais hélas, plusieurs de ses amis ont été passés au fil de l'épée. Il s'est réfugié auprès d'une autre communauté de sorciers, mais ... Apparemment, eux aussi ont reçu la visite des troupes royales.

─ C'est monstrueux. Ces gens sont innocents ! s'indigna Helga.

La rude nouvelle fit pâlir Godric.

─ Pensez-vous que la reine ait gardé trace de tous les participants du tournoi ?

─ Elle en serait capable ...

─ Si c'est le cas, si elle veut s'en prendre à tous les sorciers du royaume, nous devons prévenir ceux que nous connaissons. À commencer par les parents de nos élèves. Il faut les alerter !

Helga approuvant en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

─ Godric a raison. Salazar, vous devriez leur écrire à tous, leur dire de se cacher de leur mieux.

─ Se cacher, encore et toujours, maugréa l'Enchanteur. Ne pouvons-nous rien faire d'autres ? Enfin, ce sont nous qui avons des pouvoirs ! Nous pourrions faire ramper la reine et son maudit fils Uther si nous le voulions vraiment !

─ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Que deviendrait le royaume sans roi ? La dissimulation nous permettra d'attendre des jours meilleurs.

─ Vous pliez trop facilement, Helga.

─ C'est en pliant qu'on évite d'être brisé.

─ Non. C'est en pliant qu'on mord la poussière.

Encoléré, Salazar frappa la table du plat de la main et se leva brusquement. Le bruit inquiéta le petit Orphéon, assis dans une chaise près d'Helga, qui se mit à pleurer.

─ Eh bien, vous avez réussi votre affaire, ronchonna la sorcière en allant prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

─ Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

─ Non, en effet.

L'air penaud de l'Enchanteur apaisa à moitié Helga. Elle fit apparaître un jouet de bois pour distraire Orphéon tandis que Godric mettait une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

─ Venez avec moi, Salazar. J'allais justement enseigner à nos élèves comment distinguer les vipères des orvets, je suis sûr que vous pourrez m'aider.

Salazar se laissa emmener à l'extérieur sans protester. Les apprentis sorciers de Poudlard attendaient leurs professeurs avec un enthousiasme presque sage. Ils étaient désormais plus d'une douzaine, garçons et filles de tous âges : Helga n'avait pas tort de dire que leur demeure méritait des agrandissements. Viviane, la jeune demoiselle que Godric avait recueillie au bord d'un lac, se tenait légèrement à l'écart du groupe en esquissant un demi-sourire, hésitant à prendre part à leurs chamailleries.

Godric ouvrit la marche en direction du pied des montagnes, où il promettait que l'on trouverait tous les serpents qu'on voulait.

─ Nous avons de la chance d'avoir ce beau soleil aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il. Les reptiles seront de sortie ! Ce sont des animaux plutôt frileux, vous savez.

Voyant Viviane s'élancer après Godric d'un pas léger, Salazar s'arrangea pour rejoindre Marigold Dorris, qui était certainement la plus sage et la plus patiente de leurs élèves.

─ Marigold, voudriez-vous bien me rendre un service ? lui dit-il à voix basse tout en marchant.

─ De quoi s'agit-il, Professeur ?

─ Simplement de garder un œil sur notre nouvelle. Les autres se sont déjà faits des amis ici, mais Viviane me paraît un peu seule. Vous êtes à peu près du même âge, n'est-ce pas ?

─ On ne sait pas quel âge elle a, Professeur. On ne sait rien d'elle.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Salazar avait appris à comprendre que le ton de Marigold Dorris, souvent froid et méfiant en apparence, n'était qu'un signe de discrétion.

─ C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons d'autant mieux l'accueillir. Je vous fais confiance pour l'aider à se sentir ici chez elle, acheva Salazar avec un petit sourire.

Marigold hocha la tête, puis courut vivement rattraper sa petite sœur qui s'apprêtait à sauter à pieds joints dans un étang.

* * *

Le soir venu, les enfants mis au lit tant bien que mal, leurs professeurs se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude pour partager une tisane devant la cheminée. Seule Viviane, en raison de ses circonstances particulières, était autorisée à leur tenir compagnie. Godric restait debout près du fauteuil où elle était assise et lui parlait de temps en temps à voix basse : il était bien loin, le temps où le Chevalier du Griffon était incapable de dire un mot à une femme sans trembler.

L'escalier grinça, annonçant l'arrivée du baron et de la baronne de Serre d'Aigle. Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Salazar se retourna vers eux, les mains inconsciemment crispées autour de sa tasse. Un voile noir couvrait le visage de Rowena et Richard guidait ses mouvements mal assurés. Bien que les soins de Salazar l'aient ramenée à la conscience et à la santé, la sorcière se montrait encore très fragile. Elle ne descendait plus que le soir, lorsque tout était calme, le regard voilé et les mains gantées pour étouffer ses nouvelles perceptions trop intenses.

─ Comment allez-vous, mon enfant ? demanda doucement Helga.

─ Epuisée, marraine. Comme chaque jour. Il y a un tel martèlement d'idées et de connaissances dans mon esprit ...

Les mains de Rowena tremblaient quand elle prit la tasse que Godric lui tendait, et une partie du breuvage se renversa.

─ Pardonnez-moi, je suis encore si maladroite ...

─ Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de répondre le Chevalier.

Au milieu de tant de sollicitude, seul Salazar poussa un soupir exaspéré. Le remarquant, Helga se hâta de changer le sujet de la conversation.

─ Comme je le disais ce matin à Salazar, je pense que nous devions agrandir cette maison, ajouter quelques pièces pour être plus à l'aise. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à entasser tous les enfants dans la même chambre.

─ Je suis d'accord, approuva Godric. Savez-vous comment vous y prendre ?

Helga hocha la tête avec un petit air orgueilleux.

─ J'avais bâti ma demeure moi-même, autrefois. Non pas les murs, que j'avais rapporté d'Orient, mais tout l'intérieur était de ma main.

─ Je m'en souviens, intervint Rowena de sa voix tremblante. C'était un endroit magnifique.

─ Oui, n'est-ce pas ? fit Helga avec un sourire nostalgique. Mes mosaïques et mes fontaines me manquent parfois. Mais ... elles n'avaient pas leur place ici.

─ Comment voyez-vous les choses ? demanda Godric. Une nouvelle salle de classe serait utile, nous pourrions la bâtir à côté du réfectoire. Et installer un nouveau dortoir à l'étage supérieur.

─ Pourquoi pas, en effet. J'aimerais également agrandir la cuisine.

─ Si ... si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, ajouta Rowena en toussant légèrement, je pensais à une petite volière pour mes hiboux. Ils sont à l'étroit dans l'écurie. Peut-être qu'une tourelle ...

Salazar était demeuré silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Alors qu'Helga, fronçant les sourcils, s'apprêtait à répondre à sa filleule, il éclata tout soudain :

─ Et pourquoi ne verrions-nous pas les choses en plus grand ? Pourquoi nous contenter d'une pièce ou deux, d'une maigre petite tourelle ? Que diable, nous méritons mieux ! Nous avons vécu dans des palais et des châteaux ! Pourquoi ne pas créer le nôtre ? Ce n'est pas la place qui manque.

─ Un château, Salazar ? Mais ce serait bien trop grand !

─ Vous ne voyez pas assez loin, Helga. Un jour, nous aurons peut-être des centaines d'élèves et une renommée qui dépassera les frontières ! Mais j'ai surtout une autre raison en tête.

─ Laquelle ? demanda Godric, que le projet intriguait.

─ Un château serait plus facile à défendre. Ce pays n'est plus sûr pour les sorciers : si nous sommes forcés de nous cacher, faisons-le avec élégance. Ne nous terrons pas dans une bicoque en attendant qu'un instant de faiblesse nous trahisse. Au contraire, nous devons proclamer notre puissance !

─ Proclamer ? répéta Helga. Mais Salazar, quel intérêt y aurait-il à attirer ainsi l'attention de la reine et d'Uther ?

L'Enchanteur écarta sa remarque avec un geste d'agacement, comme on balaie une mouche.

─ Je ne parle pas d'eux. Je me moque d'eux ! Nous maintiendrions nos sorts de dissimulation, nous les renforcerions, même. Ce qui me préoccupe, ce sont les autres sorciers. Tous ceux qui sont poursuivis, traqués par des ignorants sans pouvoirs, et même torturés. Si nous sommes les sorciers les plus puissants de Bretagne, ne croyez-vous pas que nous avons un devoir envers les autres ? Nous pourrions leur fournir un refuge, une terre d'asile.

─ C'est une idée qui me plaît, fit Godric.

Avec délicatesse, il prit la main de Viviane dans la sienne. La jeune femme le regarda faire avec un sourire étonné, ses cheveux bruns encadrant son visage paisible.

─ Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé si les troupes royales vous avaient trouvée avant moi, Viviane.

Rejetée en arrière dans son fauteuil avec un air souffrant, Rowena poussa en revanche un soupir défaitiste.

─ Mais ce dont vous parlez, Salazar, bâtir tout un grand château, et le cacher ensuite ... Cela serait un tel effort ... En aurons-nous la force ?

Cette fois, Salazar cessa de taire son exaspération.

─ Il suffit, Rowena, dit-il d'un ton sec. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir prendre ces mines ridicules.

Et, sans prêter attention aux protestations de Richard, Helga, ni de Rowena elle-même, il prit brutalement la jeune femme par le bras pour la forcer à se lever et à le suivre à la cuisine, dont il claqua la porte derrière eux. Brusquée, Rowena oublia un instant sa faiblesse et voulut tendre la main pour le gifler, mais l'Enchanteur intercepta son geste et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Les cheveux de Rowena, désormais, barraient son visage comme des traits d'encre.

─ Cessez ce jeu, Rowena. Vous êtes en parfaite santé et je le sais très bien, c'est moi qui vous ai soignée. Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est que vous avez peur et que vous avez des remords. Mais laissez-moi vous le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : il est trop tard pour cela. Vous n'êtes plus celle que vous étiez. Cessez de vous comporter en victime ! Vous avez choisi votre sort. Cette potion, c'est vous qui l'avez faite, et en parfaite connaissance de cause. Ne dites pas le contraire : vous connaissez l'importance de la volonté qu'il y a derrière chaque potion, c'est moi-même qui vous l'ai enseigné.

─ Vous me faites mal, gémit la baronne.

Elle fuyait son regard. Salazar accepta de desserrer l'étreinte de son poignet sur la main de la jeune femme, et reprit avec plus de douceur.

─ Rowena, vous n'êtes plus maladroite, vous êtes brillante. Helga, Godric et moi sommes ridicules comparés à vous. Votre esprit est plus clairvoyant, plus subtil, plus éveillé que nos trois cerveaux réunis. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire tout cela, vous le savez. Vous avez choisi la supériorité de l'esprit, Rowena, et vous pourriez faire des choses immenses. Assumez-le. Assumez ce que vous êtes. Nous avons besoin de vous.

Le pouce de l'Enchanteur se déplaça pour caresser légèrement le creux de la paume de Rowena. Elle eut un frisson.

* * *

Ils lancèrent les travaux dès le lendemain. Rowena, ayant enfin abandonné ses voiles et ses langueurs, prit la tête des opérations tandis que l'on confiait à Viviane la charge de surveiller les enfants.

─ Il nous faut délimiter le terrain, puis nous creuserons les fondations.

Un long fil d'or scintillant jaillit de sa baguette et s'éleva vers le ciel, formant un cercle. Tournoyant sur lui-même avec un vrombissement, le cercle d'or se mit à s'élargir dans les airs, de plus en plus, jusqu'à prendre des proportions démesurées.

─ Arrêtez-vous, mon enfant, cela suffit ! lui cria Helga.

─ Non ! rétorqua la jeune sorcière avec feu. Salazar avait raison, il faut voir les choses en grand. Nous allons faire un château magnifique, immenses, avec des tours et des cours et un parc et ... oh ! Laissez-moi seulement vous montrez !

Tandis que le cercle doré se reposait au sol, délimitant un terrain qui faisait bien la taille d'un village entier, la baguette de Rowena dessina dans l'air des volutes enchevêtrées. Une brume argentée apparut et prit forme progressivement, sous les yeux ébahis de Richard, Godric et Helga. Salazar, lui, affichait un sourire ravi. La brume formait un nuage épais mais structuré, qui grandissait sans cesse. Peu à peu, la vision de Rowena se précisa : ils virent apparaître un édifice d'une taille colossale, fermement assis sur la terre et la roche. L'ensemble comptait des dizaines de bâtiments hérissés de tours pointues, chacun deux ou trois fois plus grand que leur demeure actuelle, avec des fenêtres, des cheminées, des arches, toute une myriade de petites flèches de pierre. Et la vision croissait toujours sous la main inspirée de Rowena. Helga ne pouvait pas dissimuler son émerveillement.

─ C'est une splendeur ... Ne serait-ce pas trop beau pour nous ?

─ Nous méritons le meilleur, marraine.

Le château monumental leur fit face un instant, sans substance et pourtant si imposant, puis la brume s'évapora.

─ Au travail.

Sous ses instructions précises, les travaux avancèrent aussi vite que possible. Mais la tâche était immense, même pour quatre puissants sorciers. Il fallut des jours entiers pour creuser les gigantesques fondations et initier la construction des sous-sols. Ils durent finalement se résoudre à renvoyer leurs élèves chez eux jusqu'à ce que le château soit édifié : ils n'avaient plus une seule minute à leur accorder au cours de la journée.

Chacun était attaché à bâtir le château le plus grand et le plus éblouissant qui soit, mais aussi le plus magique. Rowena fut la première à insuffler un peu de vie à chacune des pierres qu'elle maniait, et parfois certaines des portions qu'elle édifiait un jour n'avaient pas tout à fait la même apparence le lendemain. Des portes disparaissaient, des couloirs se terminaient en impasse, des escaliers changeaient de place, et on entendait parfois comme un murmure de rire enfantin parcourir les pierres indociles.

─ J'aime l'idée que notre château ait une âme, confia la sorcière un Salazar. Un jour, nous ne serons plus de ce monde, mais lui nous survivra. Il faut qu'il se souvienne un peu de nous.

L'Enchanteur lui adressa une œillade intriguée. La nouvelle Rowena qu'il avait forcée à sortir de son cocon le fascinait davantage chaque jour.

Chaque pierre était également imprégnée avec soin de sortilèges de défense, voués à repousser les Moldus indésirables. Malgré les précautions qu'ils prenaient, le baron Richard était souvent pris d'une envie irrésistible d'aller voir ailleurs, et Rowena devait garder un œil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se perdre au loin. Elle confia à Viviane, qui s'occupait également des petits Helena et Orphéon, le soin de tenir compagnie à Richard durant ces longues journées.

Le soir venu, harassés mais ravis, ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble dans leur vieille maison, qui paraissait plus petite que jamais. Par les fenêtres, on pouvait voir l'ombre du château inachevé se détacher sur le bleu de la nuit.

─ Comment avez-vous avancé aujourd'hui ? demanda Richard avec un enthousiasme sincère.

Helga lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais rayonnant. Il fallait reconnaître cette qualité au baron que, loin de s'aigrir du fait d'être laissé de côté dans ces grands travaux, il ne cessait jamais de les soutenir dans leurs efforts.

─ Bien, très bien ! lui répondit la vieille sorcière. Nous avons fini de bâtir la structure du rez-de-chaussée, nous allons pouvoir passer aux étages. Il y a encore bien du travail.

─ Nous nous posions la question de savoir où installer nos appartements, ajouta Godric.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout emmêlés par le vent du dehors et salis par la sueur, mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

─ Rowena et moi-même pensions qu'une tour serait le mieux, mais ...

─ Non, non, pas de tour, soupira Helga. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais le vertige. J'ai besoin d'être proche de la terre.

─ Mais marraine, pensez comme la vue sera magnifique de là-haut ! plaida Rowena.

─ Et les courants d'air également, mon enfant. Non, gardez vos spectacles, vous n'aurez qu'à descendre me les raconter.

─ Il est vrai que rien ne nous oblige, dans un château si grand, à résider tous au même endroit, remarqua Salazar.

Sa remarque reçut un accueil très partagé : autant Godric et Rowena paraissaient stupéfaits par la perspective de se séparer de leurs compagnons, autant Helga semblait se réjouir de retrouver sa vieille solitude.

─ Mais oui, vous avez raison, mon cher, l'approuva-t-elle. Ainsi, chacun pourra aménager ses quartiers où et comme il l'entend, mais nous resterions proche les uns des autres.

─ Je serais bien incapable d'aménager quoi que ce soit, soupira Godric.

─ Oh, mais je crois bien que votre amie Viviane aura quelques idées à vous suggérer.

Le Chevalier du Griffon se mit à rougir. L'affection qu'il ressentait pour la jeune Viviane croissait de jour en jour : elle était si étonnante, si gracieuse, si bonne avec lui ! Il songea que s'il devait partager ses appartements avec elle, il serait moins peiné d'être séparé de ses amis, et cette pensée lui fit monter le feu aux joues. Quant à Rowena, elle échangea un regard avec Richard avant de se résigner à son tour. Après tout, ils seraient plus tranquilles à l'écart avec leur petite Helena, et les autres enfants qui viendraient peut-être un jour. Oui, elle serait certainement plus tranquille loin de Salazar ...

Tandis qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, l'Enchanteur aida la vieille Helga à se lever de son fauteuil pour gagner la cuisine, où une fournée de petits gâteaux embaumait l'air de parfums sucrés. Tandis qu'Helga s'affairait, armée de sa baguette, à napper les biscuits de confiture, Salazar s'approcha machinalement de la petite chaise qu'occupait habituellement Orphéon et poussa un soupir.

─ Vous paraissez contrarié, mon cher, nota Helga. Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Que ne nous avez-vous pas dit ?

─ Je continue à recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles de nos amis. La reine et Uther les pourchassent, parfois les torturent. Ils justifient leurs crimes sous des prétextes ridicules, en prétendant que tous les mages du pays participent à un complot contre la maison des Pendragon, que nous ... Que nous aurions volontairement causé la mort du roi Constant. On m'a dit que certains sorciers avaient ... avaient été jetés sur des bûchers. Brûlés vifs.

Helga reposa sa baguette et s'approcha de son ami qui lui tournait le dos. D'une voix douce, elle tâcha de le réconforter.

─ Des flammes ? S'ils sont assez dégourdis, il suffirait d'un simple sortilège pour les rendre inoffensives et ...

─ Tous n'en sont pas capables. Ou bien ce sort leur est inconnu. Les victimes se comptent par dizaines, Helga.

─ Bientôt, notre château sera prêt, dit-elle d'un ton résolu. Nous les inviterons tous à nous rejoindre, et tous les sorciers de Bretagne qui le désirent seront à l'abri. Nous enseignerons à tous leurs enfants comment se défendre et se protéger.

─ J'aimerais tellement faire davantage, Helga, si vous saviez ... Je voudrais tant leur rendre la moitié de ce qu'ils nous font souffrir. Comment mon pauvre roi Constant a-t-il pu engendrer un tel monstre ?

─ C'est le sang de cette odieuse reine qui parle en Uther. L'autre enfant de Constant est un être selon son cœur.

Esquissant un sourire, Helga caressa le bois de la chaise du petit Orphéon. Mais l'évocation du bambin ne consola pas Salazar. Il resta silencieux un instant, avant de cracher brusquement l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

─ Lucida la Noire ne nous a jamais recontactés. J'ai peur, Helga. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, que la reine soit parvenue à mettre la main sur elle.

─ Je n'en crois rien.

─ Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certaine ?

─ Si la reine avait capturé Lucida la Noire, si elle était parvenue à lui faire du mal, elle en aurait proclamé la nouvelle à tout le royaume. Elle a tant rêvé de se venger d'elle ! Et cela aurait été un formidable avertissement à tous les autres sorciers de Bretagne. Mais hélas, peut-être qu'un autre malheur a croisé la route de Lucida.

─ Oui, peut-être ...

Sa vieille amie posa la main sur son épaule tandis qu'il se taisait à nouveau, puis retourna à ses gâteaux.

* * *

Ils travaillaient sans relâche, du matin au soir, sans s'accorder le moindre jour de repos, mais leur œuvre les exaltait. Rowena osait enfin utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur pleine mesure, et tout ce qu'elle créait était d'une grâce et d'une ingéniosité incomparables. Tandis qu'Helga s'aménageait un grand salon circulaire au rez-de-chaussée, dans les tons jaunes et chaleureux qu'elle affectionnait, Rowena accumulait les escaliers escarpés, les passages secrets et les tourelles graciles, bâtissant toujours de plus en plus haut.

─ Ma chère, vous êtes incorrigible. À cause de vos escaliers facétieux, je me suis perdu trois fois avant de vous trouver.

Salazar avait le souffle court, épuisé d'avoir eu à gravir toutes ces marches, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

─ Il ne tenait qu'à vous d'utiliser un sort élémentaire de détection, rétorqua la sorcière sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers lui.

─ Vous me connaissez, je suis joueur de nature.

Renversant la tête en arrière, il admira sans retenue la magnifique verrière dont Rowena avait orné la pièce qu'elle était en train de construire. La mosaïque de verre délicat couvrait tout le mur et se perdait dans les hauteurs du plafond, lequel imitait les couleurs changeantes du ciel.

─ Quel merveille, ce plafond ! On se croirait dehors ! s'exclama Salazar avec un enthousiasme sincère. Comment avez-vous fait ?

─ Oh, ce n'était pas très difficile, répondit Rowena en haussant les épaules. Quelques petites altérations portées sur un sortilège classique de camouflage. Il n'est pas encore parfaitement réussi, d'ailleurs, mais cela ne fait rien. Je voulais simplement m'entraîner, je pense que ce serait d'un bel effet dans notre salle à manger.

─ Vous avez tout à fait raison, ce serait formidable ! Je commence à croire, ma chère, que vous seriez capable de construire absolument toutes les fantaisies qui vous passent par la tête. Je ne serais pas étonné de trouver chez vous des escaliers faits de fleurs, ou bien des portes qui permettraient de remonter le temps !

─ À vrai dire, je songeais plutôt à une salle changeante. Une salle qui serait capable de prendre n'importe quelle forme selon les besoins de celui qui s'y rend, voyez-vous ?

Salazar se tourna vers elle avec un sourire gourmand, et la jeune femme abandonna ses airs orgueilleux pour une expression espiègle. Cet immense château était pour elle un terrain de jeu comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle ne se lassait pas de réaliser tous ses rêves les plus excentriques, et la franche admiration qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Salazar était des plus flatteuses.

─ L'idée me plaît extrêmement, dit l'Enchanteur. Mais, ma chère, à force de passer mon temps ici avec vous je me retrouve à court de superlatifs. Laissez-moi vous emmener dehors, vous reposer un instant dans la nature. Vous allez finir par rendre fou notre château.

─ Si vous le souhaitez.

Rowena prit le bras que Salazar lui tendait et descendit avec lui les escaliers du château, qui sous sa main cessaient de se déplacer n'importe où. Ils gagnèrent l'extérieur, où un beau soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu, et marchèrent en direction de la forêt voisine. L'Enchanteur frémissait au contact du bras de Rowena contre le sien. Le temps n'avait pas effacé le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, quelques mois auparavant. La rebuffade de la sorcière avait été cruelle, mais ... Rowena avait tant changé, depuis lors. Elle était à la fois une toute autre personne, et tout à fait la même. Elle ne fuyait plus sa compagnie comme elle l'avait fait un temps, et les travaux du château les encourageaient à se côtoyer toute la journée, loin du baron Richard. Tandis que le soleil de Calédonie répandait sur eux sa chaleur, Salazar osa à nouveau espérer.

─ J'ai essayé de la refaire, savez-vous ? murmura Rowena.

Son compagnon tourna vers elle un regard scrutateur, sans répondre.

─ Cette fameuse potion, reprit-elle après quelques pas. Ma potion d'intelligence. J'ai tenté de reproduire l'expérience il y a quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'en attendais. Peut-être une sauvegarde au cas où le temps émousserait mon esprit. Peut-être de partager ces immenses pouvoirs avec vous. Ou bien avec nos élèves, afin que tous les sorciers soient dotés d'une incontestable supériorité. Quoi qu'il en soit, figurez-vous que je n'y suis pas parvenue. J'ai eu beau multiplier les tentatives, toutes ont échoué lamentablement. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis devenue capable de prodiges qui dépassent l'imagination, mais pas de reproduire une simple potion.

─ Elle n'avait rien de simple.

─ Qu'en savez-vous ? Avez-vous essayé, vous aussi, Enchanteur ?

Le ton de Rowena était sarcastique, dérangeant comme une arête plantée dans la gorge. Salazar ne répondit pas.

─ Il m'est amer de penser que la sotte que j'étais autrefois a pu créer cette merveille, tandis qu'elle persiste à m'échapper.

─ Vous n'aviez rien d'une sotte, Rowena. Ne dites pas de telles choses.

─ Je dirai ce qu'il me chante. Qui croyez-vous être pour me donner des ordres ?

─ Je vous parle en ami, ma chère.

─ En ami, vraiment ? N'est-ce que cela ?

Salazar interrompit son pas, l'esprit en tumulte. L'attitude hautaine de Rowena le décontenançait à présent, mais son regard avait une fierté majestueuse qui le bouleversait. Ils étaient seuls à l'orée du bois. De folles idées se bousculaient dans ses pensées. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rowena et l'attira doucement à lui sans la quitter des yeux.

─ Je ne peux vous tromper. Vous y voyez plus clair qu'auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

Rowena soutint son regard, sans mot dire, et brusquement l'Enchanteur eut la gorge nouée.

─ Je ... Je vous aime toujours, Rowena. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer depuis ce jour-là. Mes sentiments pour vous n'ont fait que croître. Quand Helga m'a amené à votre chevet, quand j'ai failli vous perdre ... J'ai cru qu'un épieu me transperçait. Je ne peux supporter l'idée de vous perdre, Rowena. Et je n'en peux plus de devoir me tenir éloigné de vous ! Ma chère, ma très chère, je sais que vous ne m'êtes pas insensible. Si vous le vouliez seulement, nous pourrions ...

─ Que pourrions-nous, Salazar ? murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. Il n'y a rien à faire.

─ Mais si, bien sûr que si ! Nous sommes des sorciers ! Nous pourrions utiliser nos pouvoirs. Ce château est si grand, nous pourrions nous y cacher. Construire une salle secrète, que nous serions seuls à connaître. Une salle qui ne serait qu'à nous, où nous pourrions nous retrouver et être seuls, enfin ...

Les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche de Salazar tandis que la vision merveilleuse lui emplissait l'esprit. Il serra Rowena dans ses bras, caressant sa joue, couvrant son visage de baisers ... Où rêvait-il ?

─ Salazar, vous êtes fou ...

─ Le baron n'en saurait jamais rien, promit l'Enchanteur, la bouche contre ses cheveux. Je ne vous demande pas de le quitter. Je veux seulement vous avoir à moi, rien que quelques instants ...

Rowena frémissait dans ses bras, cédait presque. Mais soudain, elle s'écarta de lui. Elle ne s'était pas énervée, ne l'avait pas frappé comme la fois précédente, pourtant un terrible froid prit Salazar au moment où la chaleur de son corps s'éloigna. Il eut l'impression que quelque chose se décrochait au-dedans de lui.

─ Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible, dit doucement la baronne. Je refuse de trahir mon mari, même pour vous. Je ne veux pas être cette sorte de femme, déchirée entre deux vies, emmêlée dans des mensonges mesquins. Mes pouvoirs sont trop puissants pour que je m'accorde des distractions : il me faut être entière pour accomplir tout ce dont je rêve.

Elle redressa les épaules, la tête haute, et croisa les bras comme pour protéger sa dignité. Salazar ne tenta plus un mouvement pour l'approcher. Elle avait choisi la puissance plutôt que l'amour qu'il lui offrait. Comme elle paraissait distante, tout à coup ... Trop droite, trop orgueilleuse pour lui. Infiniment belle, mais froide comme la nuit de sa chevelure.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus tandis qu'elle repartait loin de lui, regagnait le château et ses chefs-d'œuvre de magie, ayant presque déjà oublié leur rencontre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Salazar annonça qu'il construirait ses propres appartements dans les sous-sols, au plus profond des entrailles du château. Godric, qui venait lui-même d'opter pour une autre tour, en fut triste et troublé, et tenta en vain de le faire changer d'avis. Helga, en revanche, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Au fil des jours, l'Enchanteur s'isola peu à peu de ses amis. Il ne supportait plus de rester longtemps dans la même pièce qu'eux, à discuter avec nonchalance. Le moindre prétexte lui était bon pour transplaner ailleurs : les travaux à poursuivre, un cheval à soigner, des nouvelles à prendre au village voisin. Il aménagea rapidement son nouveau domaine et s'y tint de plus en plus reclus.

Seule la présence de la douce Viviane lui était tolérable, peut-être parce qu'elle parlait si peu, peut-être parce qu'elle évoquait moins de souvenirs. La jeune fille s'était découvert un don pour la peinture et offrit à Salazar de lui enseigner son art. Intrigué, le brillant confectionneur de potions qu'il était eut tôt fait d'inventer une nouvelle sorte de peinture, des pigments capables de s'animer et de donner vie aux portraits qu'ils composaient. Les murs de Poudlard n'avaient pas encore tous leurs toits que déjà, ils se couvraient de toiles et de regards curieux.

Dans la solitude de ses appartements, Salazar réalisa deux portraits de Rowena, l'un avec les couleurs simples de Viviane, et l'autre à sa manière, imprégné de magie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir la jeune femme sous les yeux pour se rappeler chaque trait de son visage. Il la représenta telle qu'elle était aux premiers jours, ses longues tresses blondes reposant sur ses épaules, une multitude d'oiseaux bleus dansant autour de son visage rieur à l'expression émerveillée.

Mais sur le deuxième portrait, la peinture se craquela à mesure qu'elle séchait sur la toile. L'or des cheveux de Rowena se mua en une brillante noirceur, son sourire s'affaissa. Le regard que le tableau posait sur Salazar était amer.

 **Petite dédicace à la fanfiction** _ **Les Portes**_ **, d'Alohomora, que j'aime tant et tant.**

 **Je prévois encore 3 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic.** **Merci infiniment à vous de continuer à me lire jusqu'ici, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît. Je commence à être un peu triste de tout ce que je fais subir à mes personnages, je vais avoir besoin de soutien pour aller jusqu'au bout ...**


	13. Pallas

**Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être encore là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre. On approche désormais de la fin, et comme vous vous en doutez, elle ne sera pas heureuse ...**

 **Pallas**

Il fallut de longs mois pour achever la construction du château, et plus longtemps encore pour répandre la nouvelle de son existence parmi les communautés de sorciers de tout le royaume. Les élèves de Poudlard furent les premiers à regagner leur école et, au fil des années, la vision de Salazar se réalisa : d'autres sorciers vinrent se réfugier auprès d'eux. Il y eut d'abord les parents de Tristan et Benjamin, venus de Cornouailles, puis quelques cousines des demoiselles Dorris, et enfin la famille irlandaise d'Erlina au grand complet, jusqu'à la dernière vieille tante éloignée. Tous arrivaient avec une terrible crainte dans le regard et la sinistre habitude de regarder sans cesse derrière leur épaule. Les quatre fondateurs de l'école n'épargnèrent pas leurs efforts pour les réconforter et les rassurer : c'était fini, jamais les troupes d'Uther Pendragon ne les trouveraient là.

─ C'est écœurant, soupira Salazar après avoir renoncé à approcher une bande d'enfants craintifs.

─ Ne vous tourmentez pas, conseilla Helga. Laissons-les dormir un jour ou deux, nourrissons-les plus que nécessaire et ils s'apaiseront vite. Où est passé Godric ?

─ Il est allé survoler la région avec Gerald pour voir s'il n'en arrivait pas d'autres, répondit Viviane.

Dans la cour du château, les trois amis s'affairaient à accueillir les nouveaux venus et à les conduire là où ils pourraient se reposer. Parmi les réfugiés, certains acceptaient leur aide dans une hébétude muette, mais d'autres étaient encore assez alertes pour contempler le prodigieux bâtiment avec des yeux écarquillés. Jamais ils n'avaient rien vu de si monumental et de si grandiose. Rowena, quant à elle, s'efforçait d'assurer l'éducation des élèves malgré le désordre ambiant.

Quand ils eurent logé chaque famille et balayé la cour d'un coup de baguette, Helga proposa à ses compagnons de l'accompagner dans ses quartiers. Malgré son goût pour la solitude, la vieille sorcière n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de partager une tasse de thé autour d'une cheminée conviviale, et son salon rond et jaune se prêtait à merveille à ces retrouvailles tranquilles.

─ Un peu de lait, Viviane ?

─ Volontiers.

Helga envoya un pot à lait voler obligeamment au-dessus de la tasse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci la remercia d'un sourire tout en caressant son ventre qui s'arrondissait depuis quelques semaines. Ravie d'accueillir un nouveau petit dans leur curieuse famille, Helga la traitait désormais avec une sollicitude sincère.

─ Quel plaisir ce sera d'avoir pour Helena et Orphéon d'avoir un autre camarade de jeu !

─ Oh, mais ils sont déjà grands, ces deux-là, remarqua Viviane. Je ne sais pas si un bébé les intéressera beaucoup.

Les deux bambins avaient en effet poussé en même temps que le château : Helena était devenue une petite fille au regard sérieux mais qui savait charmer son monde comme personne, tandis qu'Orphéon faisait résonner ses éclats de rire et ses galopades dans tout Poudlard.

Sa mère, Lucida la Noire, n'était jamais revenue le chercher. Même Helga ne l'attendait plus, désormais.

─ Je me demandais une chose, intervint Salazar.

Resté debout, l'Enchanteur remuait une cuillère dans sa tasse du bout du doigt avec un air absent, plongé dans ses réflexions.

─ Quoi donc, mon cher ? fit Helga.

─ Je sais que notre château est grand, immense même. Mais avec tous ces nouveaux venus, il se remplit vite. Et nous devrions réfléchir aussi à ce que vont devenir ceux de nos élèves qui ont terminé leur apprentissage : Marigold et William ont plus que passé l'âge d'écouter nos enseignements, à présent.

─ C'est vrai, confirma Viviane. Marigold est une bonne amie, et je crois qu'elle songe à fonder sa propre famille à son tour.

Tandis qu'Helga affichait une joyeuse surprise à cette nouvelle, Salazar reprit :

─ J'aimerais que nous continuions à accueillir tous les sorciers qui voudraient venir auprès de nous, cependant il ne me semble pas judicieux de transformer cette école en un gigantesque dortoir.

─ Nous n'en sommes tout de même pas là.

─ Non, non, certes. Mais un jour viendra peut-être.

─ Que proposez-vous, alors ? Dites-nous quelle idée vous avez encore derrière la tête, mon ami.

Salazar but une gorgée de thé pour mettre ses idées en ordre.

─ Il serait plus sain que toutes ces familles aient chacune leur propre maison. Nous pourrions leur proposer de s'installer près d'ici, tous ensemble, et de protéger leur village de la même façon que notre château.

─ Dissimuler un village tout entier ? fit Viviane, impressionnée par la proposition.

─ Un village de sorciers. Un lieu unique dans le royaume, où tous les gens doués de pouvoirs pourraient mener leur vie en paix.

Helga acquiesça lentement, tout en continuant à fixer son ami du regard.

─ Mon cher, vous ne manquez décidément pas de vision. Il faudra en discuter tous ensemble, parler de cette idée à nos protégés, trouver un lieu adéquat ... Oui, cela mérite réflexion.

* * *

L'idée de Salazar fit rapidement son chemin dans leurs esprits et, le soir-même, ils évoquèrent le projet à Godric et Rowena.

─ Excellent ! s'exclama le Chevalier du Griffon, à qui le grand air avait ébouriffé les cheveux.

La perspective de devenir bientôt père l'avait transformé. De jour en jour, sa haute taille semblait s'élever davantage, ses épaules se redressaient, et la timidité qui avait toujours dicté son comportement s'était évanouie comme un vieux vêtement tombé en lambeaux. Il rayonnait.

─ Moi-même, j'avais d'ailleurs une suggestion à vous soumettre, enchaîna-t-il avec excitation. Votre idée, Salazar, contribue à nous protéger tous et c'est une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose, répéta-t-il en glissant un regard vers Viviane et son ventre rond. Mais nous ne pourrons pas toujours nous retrancher dans Poudlard, aussi grand soit-il. Il faut que chaque élève que nous formons soit capable de se défendre. Il n'y a pas que des soldats d'Uther qui nous menacent : j'ai passé de longues heures avec Gerald à survoler la région, et l'endroit ne manque pas de créatures dangereuses. Il y a des Kelpys dans les lacs, quelques Pitiponks, des Centaures ... Je crois même avoir aperçu un ou deux dragons.

─ Vraiment ? Mais vous ne nous avez rien dit de tout cela ! s'exclama Rowena.

─ Je ne voulais pas vous alarmer. Les créatures restent tranquilles tant qu'on ne s'approche pas de leur territoire. Mais voilà précisément mon point : nous devrions tous avoir la liberté d'aller où bon nous semble.

Helga hocha la tête à ses paroles.

─ Continuez, mon petit.

─ Je voudrais proposer à nos élèves d'apprendre à se défendre contre ceux qui leur veulent du mal, reprit Godric avec chaleur. Comme nous avions commencé à le faire quand les troupes d'Uther et de la reine sont venues nous menacer, dans notre ancienne maison. Et pour les motiver davantage, nous pourrions organiser des tournois ! Chaque année, ils s'affronteraient en duel et nous élirions le meilleur d'entre eux. Ils pourraient même ... ils pourraient même, répéta-t-il tout en réfléchissant à voix haute, choisir de nous affronter, s'ils sont suffisamment prêts.

─ Cette idée de tournoi me plaît, approuva Salazar. Cela me rappelle le tournoi du roi Constant qui nous avait réunis.

─ L'idée m'est venue de là, confirma Godric avec un sourire.

─ Ce serait sans doute utile, vous avez raison, ajouta Helga. Et d'ailleurs, cela ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous mettre nous-mêmes à l'épreuve de temps en temps. Sans cela, nous risquons de rouiller.

Seule Rowena manifestait quelques réserves.

─ Ainsi, nous en sommes-là ..., soupira-t-elle. Devoir apprendre à se battre à des enfants.

─ Nous devons nous adapter au monde qu'Uther nous impose, ma chère, rétorqua Salazar.

Son ton cinglant jeta un froid parmi l'assemblée. Même si le sujet n'était jamais abordé ouvertement, tous avaient remarqué comme les relations entre l'Enchanteur et la baronne de Serre d'Aigle s'étaient peu à peu dégradées au fil des années, toujours plus amères, toujours plus à vif. Salazar reprit :

─ Et puis, Godric a raison : les soldats ne sont pas les seuls dangers qui nous menacent. Dans tous les cas, une fois que nous aurons fait édifier ce village dont je vous parlais, les enfants seront en parfaite sécurité tant qu'ils seront sous notre garde.

─ Vous en parlez comme si c'était une chose convenue. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose, de ne vivre qu'entre sorciers ? Nous nous couperions définitivement de tous ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

─ Tranquillisez-vous, mon enfant, la rassura Helga. Richard sera toujours le bienvenu parmi nous.

─ Je ne parle pas que de lui ! s'emporta la belle sorcière. Depuis quand sommes-nous devenus si reclus ? Le roi Constant n'était pas un sorcier, lui non plus. Ni votre père, Godric, ni les parents de William. Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée de sorciers. Devons-nous vraiment, à cause d'Uther, nous couper de tout le reste du royaume ?

Son plaidoyer heurta le silence. Salazar croisa les bras et la fixa sans répondre, le regard dur. Godric s'éclaircit la gorge tandis qu'Helga baissait la tête.

Quelques mois plus tard, on édifiait les premières maisons du village de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Par une nuit d'orage où ses hurlements disputèrent le prix du vacarme au tonnerre, Viviane mit au monde des jumeaux. La petite fille débordait de santé et de cris face à son frère plus chétif. Tous deux furent aussitôt couverts d'amour et d'attention par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard Godric avait aux lèvres un sourire qui lui engloutissait le visage. La petite Helena, qui n'était plus si petite, vint examiner avec curiosité ces deux petits êtres à la peau si fine et aux gestes malhabiles. Quant à Orphéon, il s'accrocha aux manches de Salazar avec des cris sauvages, exaspéré de n'être plus le centre de l'attention.

─ Allons, allons, n'étouffons pas cette pauvre Viviane, bougonna Helga en chassant tout le monde de la pièce où les jeunes parents admiraient leurs chérubins. Nous avons des cours à assumer, mes amis. Et vous, jeune demoiselle, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Helena, vous allez venir avec nous. Il est grand temps que nous encadrions certaines de vos dispositions.

─ Quelles dispositions ? demanda Helena en gambadant dans le couloir.

Rowena lui prit la main avec un sourire tendre tandis qu'Helga poursuivait :

─ Croyez-vous que je ne vous ai pas vue, à changer de couleur les plumes des oiseaux ? Ah, ces enfants, soupira-t-elle ... Parce que je vieillis, ils croient que je deviens aveugle.

─ Voyons, ma chère, vous ne prenez pas une ride.

─ Je n'ai pas besoin de vos compliments, Salazar, merci bien. Me voilà enfin au-delà de la coquetterie, et il en est bien temps. Cessez de protester contre le temps qui passe : je vieillis, et il n'y a rien de plus normal.

Rowena considéra sa marraine d'un œil nouveau. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de consacrer leur vie à Poudlard et passé toutes ces années côte à côte, mêlant leurs âmes dans la même ardeur, ils n'avaient pas prêté attention aux infimes changements qui s'opéraient dans leurs corps. Seule la croissance d'Helena et d'Orphéon les avait intéressés. Mais Helga disait vrai. Son dos, autrefois si implacablement droit, commençait à se voûter, et ses mains noueuses ne quittaient plus sa canne. Même sa taille s'empâtait légèrement, arrondie par toutes les délicieuses crèmes et toutes les pâtisseries qu'elle leur concoctait chaque jour. Helga vieillissait. La seule chose qui rassérénait Rowena était de constater que son auguste marraine n'avait rien perdu du tranchant de ses paroles.

─ Helena, il faudra que vous suiviez nos classes à présent, décréta la sorcière avec autorité. Vous demanderez aux plus jeunes de vous expliquer ce que nous leur avons déjà enseigné. Contentez-vous d'observer, pour l'instant. Nous vous mettrons bientôt au travail.

La petite fille hocha très sérieusement la tête tandis que Rowena caressait ses tresses blondes avec tendresse. Le temps était à l'été, on avait ouvert les fenêtres : ce fut par l'une d'elle que le hibou Georgie, toujours fidèle à sa mission malgré les années, s'engouffra en hululant. Helena voulut s'amuser à l'attraper, mais l'oiseau choisit de se poser sur le bras de l'Enchanteur.

─ Laissez-le donc, petite demoiselle, dit celui-ci avec un sourire qui masquait la froideur de son ton. Ce brave Georgie vient de loin, il a bien mérité de se reposer.

Haussant les épaules, Helena partit en sautillant devant eux, sous le regard étrangement noir de Salazar.

─ Qui vous écrit ? demanda Helga, tandis qu'il détachait prudemment le message attaché à la patte du hibou fatigué.

─ Quelques vieux amis de la cour de Constant.

Ses yeux zigzaguèrent sur les lignes de la lettre.

─ Y a-t-il quelques nouvelles dont nous devrions être informés ?

─ Oui. De bonnes nouvelles, même. Il semble qu'Uther va se désintéresser de nous quelques temps : il s'est marié et part guerroyer contre les Saxons.

─ Marié ? s'étonna Rowena. Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

─ Il doit bien être majeur, à présent, jugea Helga. Espérons que ce mariage l'éloignera de l'influence de sa mère et améliorera son caractère ... Savez-vous qui est son épouse, Salazar ?

─ Une certaine Dame Ygerne, la veuve de Gorlois de Tintagel. Ah, oui, ce nom me rappelle quelques souvenirs. Gorlois était un drôle de garçon. Il aimait bien mes tours, mais je crois que je lui faisais peur. Il est donc mort ... Ainsi va la vie. Souhaitons que cette Ygerne donne ...

L'Enchanteur s'interrompit, son attention soudain fixée sur la missive dont il lisait les derniers mots. Brusquement, il haussa les sourcils et porta la main à ses lèvres. Une expression de peine emplit son visage.

─ La malheureuse ..., murmura-t-il. Si j'avais su ...

Sans un mot de plus, sourd aux questions d'Helga, il laissa là les deux femmes et partit d'un pas vif s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

* * *

Salazar ne reparla pas de la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, ses efforts se concentrèrent sur la construction du village de Pré-Au-Lard. Les premiers habitants s'étaient contentés de faire pousser des bicoques au hasard, sur les terrains qui leur plaisaient. Certains avaient choisi la simplicité, plaçant seulement un toit au-dessus de quatre murs, tandis que d'autres rivalisaient d'extravagance et bâtissaient des maisons biscornues où chaque placard recelait une surprise ou un piège.

─ Mais comment s'y sont-ils pris ? s'agaça Salazar en découvrant la dernière nouveauté, une grande tour de pierre qui s'élevait dans une spirale étroite. Rowena, est-ce encore vous qui avez contribué à cette aberration ? Je reconnaîtrais votre patte n'importe où !

La belle baronne rougit mais garda la tête haute.

─ Seulement quelques sorts d'agrandissement intérieur. Ils étaient si enthousiastes ... Cela me manquait de construire des choses.

─ Ne soyez pas si sévère, Salazar, intervint Godric. Après tout, où est le mal ?

─ Le mal est que ces gens font n'importe quoi, pesta l'Enchanteur. Regardez ! Ils s'agglutinent sans réfléchir, sans tracer de rues, sans penser à percer des puits. Ils jettent leurs ordures n'importe où !

─ Un simple sort pourrait ...

─ Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des pouvoirs que nous devons nous contenter du minimum, affirma Salazar. Au contraire. Pré-Au-Lard devrait être un exemple, une inspiration pour tous les sorciers du royaume ! Il est temps de mettre bon ordre dans ce chaos.

Et, plein d'une furieuse assurance, il s'élança vers les bâtisseurs en agitant les bras pour leur faire signe d'arrêter les travaux. Godric et Rowena ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et observèrent ses efforts à distance.

─ Ce qu'il peut être têtu, parfois, soupira la sorcière.

─ Il aspire à ce qu'il y a de mieux, je suppose. Mais vous avez raison, il se sent obligé de tout contrôler, de ne rien laisser au hasard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, ces temps-ci. C'est comme s'il était en permanence en colère.

Rowena s'abstint de donner son avis sur la question, et aborda plutôt un sujet moins risqué :

─ Comment vont les jumeaux ? Et Viviane, se remet-elle bien ?

─ Oui, elle est en parfaite santé. Et notre petite fille, Iolanthe, est pleine de vie elle aussi. C'est à peine si elle nous laisse dormir ! s'exclama Godric avec un petit rire fatigué.

─ Je pense que c'est un bon signe. Rappelez-vous, Helena avait aussi de bons petits poumons au même âge. J'espère qu'Edward vous donne un peu moins de fil à retordre ?

Le Chevalier du Griffon baissa le regard et resta un instant silencieux à l'évocation de son fils.

─ Non, Edward ne crie pas beaucoup. Il ... Il est encore très petit. Plus fragile que sa sœur, je pense.

Discernant l'inquiétude qui pointait dans la voix de son ami, Rowena posa une main sur son épaule.

─ Dans ce cas, il faut que vous preniez particulièrement soin de lui.

─ Il ne quitte pas les bras de Viviane. Elle veille sur lui à chaque instant.

─ Tant mieux. Avez-vous demandé à Helga de l'examiner ? Aucune maladie ne lui résiste, vous savez.

─ Bien sûr. Mais elle n'a rien identifié d'anormal. C'est simplement qu'il ... Il est si fragile.

─ Alors soyez patients, dit Rowena d'une voix apaisante. Il prendra bientôt des forces.

Godric hocha la tête en silence, rendu muet par une émotion que Rowena ne lui avait jamais vue.

─ Et votre mère ? reprit-elle, tentant de le distraire. Vos voyages pour la retrouver ? Comptez-vous repartir bientôt ?

─ J'y avais songé, mais ce n'est guère le moment d'abandonner Viviane. Du reste, je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de renoncer, soupira le Chevalier. J'ai déjà passé tant de temps à ...

Il fut interrompu par un de leurs jeunes élèves qui accourait vers eux depuis le château.

─ Dame Rowena ! Sire Godric ! appela le garçon. Nous cherchons Sire Salazar, l'avez-vous vu ? Quelqu'un le demande !

─ Tu le trouveras là-bas, au pied de la tour, répondit Rowena en indiquant la direction. Prends garde à ne pas prendre une pierre sur la tête, Finn.

Le garçon la remercia et reprit sa course pour trouver l'Enchanteur. Celui-ci débattait avec les responsables de la construction farfelue et, les pieds dans la poussière, tentait de leur faire entendre raison.

─ Mais rendez-vous compte ! Vous ne pourrez jamais vivre confortablement là-dedans ! Et si la tour s'écroule, que ferez-vous, dites ?

Tandis que l'autre sorcier croisait les bras d'un air peu convaincu, le jeune Finn saisit la manche de Salazar pour attirer son attention et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Son message fit merveille : toute colère sembla brusquement déserter l'Enchanteur et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

─ Vite, allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il, se ruant soudain vers Poudlard sans plus du tout se préoccuper de la tour.

Rowena et Godric furent si surpris de le voir abandonner son affaire qu'ils se mirent sans attendre à sa poursuite. Le chemin qui séparait Pré-au-Lard du château était long, cependant, et ils s'essoufflèrent avant d'arriver.

─ Ralentissons un instant, voulez-vous ? souffla Rowena, les joues rouges.

─ Laissez, je vais appeler Gerald, répondit Godric en sifflant vers le ciel. Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu Salazar aussi pressé ! Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué.

L'hippogriffe arriva bientôt au secours de son maître, et les deux sorciers montèrent sur son dos pour parcourir par la voie des airs la distance restante.

─ Le voilà ! fit Rowena en pointant la cour d'entrée du château, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Mais qui donc est avec lui ?

Dans un grand battement d'ailes, Gerald se posa au sol et accueillit avec un grognement satisfait la caresse de Godric. Salazar se tenait simplement assis par terre sur une volée d'escaliers, à côté d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'il dévorait des yeux. Sans doute intimidé, l'enfant se tenait légèrement sur la défensive, le dos très droit, le visage pâle. En s'approchant, Rowena vit qu'il avait les yeux d'un vert familier et qu'il portait un lourd médaillon orné d'émeraudes autour du cou.

─ Ah ! Rowena, Godric, venez ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! leur lança l'Enchanteur, plus radieux que jamais. Vous tombez bien, très bien. Venez, venez que je vous présente !

Il se leva alors, aida le garçon à faire de même et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

─ Mes amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mon fils. Son nom est Pallas.

* * *

─ Faire un fils et l'abandonner, a-t-on idée ! grommela Helga à l'adresse de sa casserole.

Sous l'impulsion de sa baguette, la mixture qu'elle mélangeait se transforma en une sauce onctueuse qu'elle envoya napper un gâteau colossal. Réaliser des prouesses culinaires la défoulait mais ne la calmait pas.

─ Il ne savait pas, marraine, dit raisonnablement Rowena.

─ Pfft, fit la vieille sorcière. Balivernes. Il aurait pu s'en inquiéter. Que croyait-il ? Que les enfants ne naissent que quand cela nous arrange ?

─ Peut-être pensait-il que, la mère étant une sorcière, les choses seraient plus simples.

─ Ces sorts-là ne sont pas à la portée de tout le monde. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Rowena ne trouva rien à répondre. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de chercher des excuses à l'Enchanteur.

─ Enfin, bougonna Helga en jetant des herbes et du miel dans une tasse d'eau chaude. Il faudra tout de même tâcher d'accueillir cet enfant comme il se doit. Ne le blâmons pas pour ce dont il n'est pas responsable.

─ Vous avez raison. Le pauvre petit vient déjà de perdre sa mère ... Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a dû ressentir en arrivant ici.

Helga hocha la tête tout en ajoutant une pincée d'épices et d'étincelles au breuvage.

─ Quel âge a-t-il, rappelez-moi ?

─ À peine quelques années de plus qu'Helena, il me semble.

─ Et comment sont ses pouvoirs ? L'avez-vous vu faire un peu de magie ?

─ Oui, brièvement. Il m'a semblé prometteur. Sa mère a dû le former.

Les deux femmes retombèrent dans un silence rythmé seulement par le bruit des couteaux et des cuillères en bois. Rowena étala la pâte sucrée qu'elle avait confectionnée et y découpa des formes d'oiseaux, avant de cuire le tout d'un coup de baguette.

─ Tenez, dit Helga en déposant la tasse de tisane et les biscuits sur un plateau, portez tout cela à notre chère Viviane, je vous prie. Cette pauvre fille est de bien triste humeur, ces temps-ci. J'espère que la santé de son petit Edward s'améliorera bientôt.

Rowena transplana sans attendre avec le plateau, laissant Helga seule. La vieille sorcière enchanta quelques seaux et torchons pour leur faire laver la cuisine tandis qu'elle prenait un instant de repos. Ses articulations la tourmentaient de plus en plus, et aucune potion ne parvenait à résoudre durablement le problème. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. L'âge, qu'elle avait si longtemps repoussé, la rattrapait enfin.

Elle quitta la pièce et sortit dans la cour du château : l'heure était idéale pour cueillir un peu de belladone, qu'elle comptait faire étudier à ses élèves. Il fallait pour cela gagner la forêt voisine. Elle songea qu'il faudrait, à l'occasion, proposer qu'ils bâtissent quelques serres pour avoir davantage de plantes à leur disposition. Salazar serait sûrement d'accord : il en aurait besoin pour ses potions.

Elle trouva d'ailleurs l'Enchanteur dans la cour, accompagné de Godric qui mettait enfin à exécution son idée de cours de défense. Assemblés devant eux, les élèves les plus âgés et les plus doués écoutaient leurs leçons avec attention. Helga fut étonnée de trouver que le jeune Pallas se trouvait déjà parmi eux.

─ Le charme du Bouclier est un sort essentiel, expliquait Godric. Ce sera votre meilleure défense si vous vous trouvez attaqué : le charme repoussera la plupart des maléfices de votre adversaire. Il est aussi efficace contre certaines créatures magiques. Ce n'est pas le sort le plus facile, mais avec un peu d'entraînement vous arriverez bientôt à le maîtriser, j'en suis sûr. L'incantation est la suivante : _Protego_.

─ _Protego_ , répétèrent les élèves en chœur.

─ Bien, approuva le Chevalier du Griffon. Mettez-vous en ligne et répétez cette formule en vous concentrant. Avez-vous tous des baguettes ?

Pallas n'en avait pas sans hésiter, Salazar lui prêta aussitôt la sienne. Il ne cessait de contempler le jeune garçon avec un sourire débordant d'admiration, comme s'il était fait de pierres précieuses. Pallas semblait se laisser apprivoiser peu à peu et accepta timidement la baguette.

Sous les instructions de Godric et le regard attentif d'Helga, les élèves s'entraînèrent longuement à maîtriser le sortilège. Certains peinaient à y parvenir, ne produisant devant eux qu'une vaguelette défensive. Godric, cependant, ne tarissait par d'encouragements pour leurs laborieux efforts. À la grande fierté de Salazar, Pallas fut l'un des premiers à conjurer un bouclier digne de ce nom, malgré son jeune âge.

─ Excellent, excellent ! Garde ma baguette, mon petit, je m'en ferai une autre. Ce serait dommage de t'enlever celle-ci alors qu'elle te réussit si bien.

En le père et le fils réunis, le cœur d'Helga se gonfla d'un étrange pressentiment ... mais elle secoua la tête en se traitant de sotte. Qu'allait-elle imaginer, enfin ? Décidée à ne pas prêter attention aux élucubrations de son esprit détraqué, elle traversa la cour pour se diriger vers la forêt : sa belladone n'allait pas se cueillir toute seule.

Rowena apparut brusquement devant elle dans un nuage iridescent.

─ Marraine ! s'exclama la baronne, essoufflée. Enfin ! Je vous ai cherchée.

Le visage de la jeune femme était empreint d'une gravité inhabituelle, ses gestes saccadés, son front couvert de sueur.

─ J'ai essayé de ... Mais je n'arrive pas ... Venez avec moi, vite !

Rowena attrapa le bras de sa marraine sans attendre de réponse et s'apprêta à transplaner, quand ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur Godric au milieu de la cour. Le Chevalier la fixait, interdit, comme s'il voyait à travers elle.

─ Godric ..., murmura-t-elle. Il faut que vous veniez aussi. Viviane ... Dépêchez-vous.

Le transplanage fut si brutal qu'Helga crut sentir ses os craquer. Rowena l'avait amenée dans la chambre qu'occupaient Viviane et les jumeaux. Allongée dans un panier rembourré de coussins, la petite Iolanthe ouvrait de grands yeux curieux. Ceux de son frère, en revanche, étaient fermés. Blottis dans les bras de sa mère, minuscule encore, il respirait avec difficulté. Son maigre souffle couinait comme une porte mal huilée, un peu plus faible à chaque inspiration. Quelques larmes de Viviane tombaient sur ses joues pâles.

Helga sentit sa propre voix se bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle reconnaissait cette âcreté dans l'air, ce froid qui lui pinçait le cœur. Il était déjà trop tard.

Godric fut avec eux dans l'instant. Il interrogea Rowena du regard, puis Helga, la vieille, sage Helga qui guérissait tout le monde, mais la sorcière baissa les yeux. Godric sembla brusquement rapetisser, comme une chandelle qu'on souffle. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, retint un sanglot. Avec des gestes prudents, il s'assit aux côtés de Viviane et l'entoura de ses bras. Ensemble, ils attendirent.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, une à une.

Le souffle du nourrisson se fit plus ténu.

Puis s'arrêta.


End file.
